How could you say you love me?
by 2pinkstar and 7blackberry
Summary: Troy breaks up with Gabriella, leaving her devasted. Will Troy ever realize what he let go of his grasp or will it be too late?. Paring: Troyella
1. Gabriella's flashback

**i don't love anymore chapter 1**

**Disclamior: i don't own anything except for the plot and the title of this story.**

(Flashback)

_Gabriella sensed the tension the two were having._

_"So" Troy said breaking the silence._

_"so" Gabriella copied._

_" We need to talk" Troy said._

_"Oh…um okay" Gabriella replied not knowing that the five words that he was going to say would change her life._

_"We need to break up" Troy said with no emotion in his voice._

_Gabriella's eye widened "What why?" she questioned shocked._

_"I like someone else" Troy responded._

_"W-what you can't just break up with me after a month you told me you loved me" Gabriella said._

_"Well im sorry I guess things change" Troy shrugged._

_Gabriella broke into tears Troy just watched the girl he used to love cry._

_"Who's the girl you like" Gabriella questioned sobbing._

_"Sharpay" Troy whispered._

_Troy walked away leaving the girl to cry._

_(End flashblack)_

It was two days since the break up but who's counting?.

Gabriella closed her locker silently ignoring Taylor who was asking why she had been quiet she was totally not her bouncy self this morning.

Gabriella began to walk down the school hallway leaving a shocked and confused Taylor at her locker.

When Taylor ran up to her "Okay girl spill what's wrong with you. You-you've been quiet its not like you to be quiet ever since you came to school now tell me what's up"

One again Gabriella ignored her again and the two entered homeroom.

Gabriella sat in her seat and opened her red notebook that read Gabriella's songs. She began working on the song that she had been working on since the breakup.

Just then a blue eyed boy with brown hair entered the room holding hands with Sharpay Evans the ice queen of east high.

The class looked up shocked they thought he was dating sweet, innicont ,good girl, Gabriella Montez.

Troy pecked his lips on Sharpay then sat down in his seat then Sharpay sat in her own seat.

After twenty minutes of boredom the bell rang they were finally free.

Gabriella walked out of the classroom. When she got to her locker and opened and began pulling things out of it. Taylor walked up to her "He broke up with you am I right?" Taylor asked quietly

Gabriella nodded her head blinking back tears.

Taylor reached in for a hug and Gabriella sobbed.

Troy walked right past them he stopped for a moment and looked at her then began to walk away not caring that Gabriella was crying.

**A/N please please review im trying to make another story that will be successful as my hit story stranger. ****If you haven't read and den plz read plz plz review brw Vote for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgen's for choice male and female hottie for the 2008 teen's choice awards and i promise things will get more intresting.**


	2. The sleepover

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and this plot**

**A/N Thank you for the reviews they rock.**

A couple days later and it was finally Friday the students were all excited for the weekend to start. The bell finally rang and the last class had finally ended.

Gabriella got up from her seat and walked out the classroom as she was walking by she spotted Troy and Sharpay making out by the Troy's locker with Sharpay's back against the locker.

The couple noticed Gabriella watching them so they pulled apart and turned to look at her and Troy grinned while Sharpay faked a friendly smile.

"Don't worry Gabriella you will find your true love just like I did." She said and flipped her hair and gave another friendly smile.

Gabriella smiled "Thanks… I guess."

Gabriella turned around and began to take a step and she decided to say something.

Sharpay turned and faced Troy.

Gabriella turned around and faced the couple and smiled innocently.

"Sharpay." Gabriella called to her.

Sharpay turned around and faced her and she faked a sweet smile "Yeah?"

"Before I forget make sure that the teachers don't see you guys making out, cause making out can lead to a dention and we won't want that won't we?" Gabriella answered knowing that her tip will obviously won't get them in dention.

She turned and walked away when she was finally out of sight.

Sharpay's fake sweet smile turned to a scowl.

"You know, Gabriella's right" Troy finally said after being silent when Gabriella was here watching them previously making out.

Sharpay glared at her then Troy noticed his girlfriend's nasty glare.

"What?." Troy questioned its not like he said anything bad.

Gabriella walked towards her locker and opened it and began to put her things in and pack up her stuff for the day. As soon as she finished packing up her stuff she closed her locker.

Taylor walked up to her "Hey Gabriella"

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella greeted back unhappily.

"What's wrong.?" Taylor asked.

"Troy and Sharpay that's what." Gabriella answered.

"Honey you should get over the break up a guy isn't worth it to become depressed." Taylor said.

"Im not depressed I just can't get over him" Gabriella replied sadly.

"I just can't believe that he broke up with me and we were in love, I just can't believe..I thought he loved me" Gabriella continued sadly.

"Don't worry guys can come and go but friends are forever." Taylor responded trying to cheer her up.

Gabriella smiled "Yeah your pretty much right"

"And you know what we should have a girls night as in a sleepover at your house. We can invite Kelsi and Martha, I will bring the snacks" Taylor said excitedly

"And to help you get over him." Taylor finished excitedly.

Gabriella became excited "Okay come over at seven and we can start the party." Gabrielal responded giggling.

"Okay." Taylor nodded her head agreeing.

"Gotta go see you at seven." Gabriella waving good bye to her friend.

"Bye" She waved back.

Gabriella rushed out of the school, excited for the sleepover tonight.

_This is going to be a great night"_ Gabriella thought to herself.

Later that night at the Montez's household. Gabriella was waiting for her friends to arrive, she was already in her pajamas.

A few seconds later the doorbell rang and Gabriella jumped off the couch and answered the door.

Taylor stood their holding two bags full of two boxes of Ben and jerry's ice cream and the second bag had a bag of lay's potato chips and two huge bottles of coke.

"Mm, I just can't wait for the sleepover to start" Gabriella said licking her lips looking the junk food.

Taylor laughed "Where should I put these?"

"Put the yummy delious looking ice cream in the fridge and the snacks upstairs." Gabriella answered.

Taylor nodded and went into the kitchen and put the ice cream in fridge then went to Gabriella's room and put the snacks on her desk and layed her sleeping bag. As soon as she finished putting her things away she went downstairs.

"Nice pj's" Gabriella said.

"Thanks your's is nice too" Taylor replied.

"Thanks" Gabriella replied back.

"So where's you Mom.?" Taylor asked.

"You know..work" Gabriella said.

Taylor knew that Gabriella mom barely gets to stay at home due to her work and business trips. So Gabriella had to take care of herself alone in the house.

Just then the doorbell rang they knew that Martha would be picking up Kelsi.

"Come on lets get the real party to start" Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded her head and answered the door.

Martha and Kelsi stood in front of the door in their pajamas and carring their sleeping bag's

"Hey guys." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"Come on in" Gabriella said letting them get inside. They did what their were told.

After when the girls exchanged their hello's with Taylor and went to Gabriella's room. They layed their sleeping bags down and sat down and the four girls sat down and began to chat.

"So how are things with Chad?" Gabriella asked popping chips inside her mouth.

Taylor blushed " Good tomroww he's coming over to my house to meet my parents."

"That's good" Kelsi said nodding her head with approval.

The girls knew how Chad really liked Taylor and he was nervous that Taylor's parents wouldn't like him because of his obsession with basketball.

"So how are things with Jason?" Martha questioned.

"Pretty much good we asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday." Kelsi said answered.

The girls squealed "How did he ask?" Gabriella asked trying to shush her friends up.

"Kelsi started giggling "It was funny he made a speech saying to me that I was the prettiest and talented girl and he was sweating but overall it was pretty cute and funny"

The girls laughed

"Hey why don't we play truth or dare." Martha questioned.

The girls began to agree and formed in a circle.

"Okay Gabriella Truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Okay…Dare." Gabriella chosed.

"Okay I dare you to prank call Troy pretending to be a mother who's telling him that he raped her daughter when he really didn't."

"Okay" Gabriella gave in.

She picked up her phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" a annoyed voice answered.

"Can I talk to a Troy Bolton" Gabriella asked in a French accent.

"No why?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"LISTEN MAM THIS PHONE CALL IS REALLY URGANT IF YOU DON'T LET ME SPEAK TO TROY BOLTON THEN I WILL CALL THE POLICE"!! Gabriella screamed into the phone.

"Okayyy fine that's a stupid reason to tell the police that I wouldn't let him speak on the phone for a urgent phone call" Sharpay told her.

"Whatever just get Troy Bolton on the phone now this instant" Gabriella replied in a French accent.

Gabriella heard Troy and Sharpay talking for a few seconds before Troy answered.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Now what is important that you need to talk about.?" Troy asked.

"You don't know even know what you did?." Gabriella questioned in a French accent pretending to get angry.

"What did I do.?" Troy questioned.

"YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER THAT'S WHAT..NOW'S SHE PREGNANT?" Gabriella screamed faked angrily into the phone .

"Wha-wha-wha are you talking about I did not rape your daughter, heck I don't even know a girl who has a French accent"Troy snapped into the phone getting scared because its not everyday you get a phone call with a mother screaming angrily that you raped her daughter. Which you really didn't.

Troy was scared that he might go to jail when he didn't even rape a teenage girl.

Gabriella put the phone on speakerphone so that her friends could hear.

"WELL NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY 10 MILLON BUCKS FOR THE DOCTOR APPOINTMENTS AND THE HOSPITAL BILLS AND THE FURNITURE FOR THE BABY!!" Gabriella screamed into the phone.

Gabriella and her friends tried to hide their laughter.

"AND-AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE IM GOING TO TELL YOUR PARENTS, YUPS THAT'S RIGHT TELLING THEM YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER" Gabriella screamed into the phone.

Troy was soo scared that he started to cry and heard Sharpay's soothing words.

"Listen lady my boyfriend did not rape your daughter" Sharpay snapped angrily into the phone.

"GIVE TROY THE DANG PHONE" Gabriella screamed angrily.

"Hello" Troy answered sniffling. He was crying because he was scared because of the conqueses and jail for something he didn't do.

"NOW YOU HAVE TO GO TO COURT ON THE 14TH THIS MONTH BECAUSE IM SUEING YOU 1.3 MILLION DOLLARS GOODBYE!!." Gabriella screamed into the phone

Troy started crying harder "Bye-bye"

Troy hung up the phone then Gabriella hung up the phone.

The girls burst into fit of laughter.

"Oh my god I feel sorry for the poor boy" Gabriella said once they finished laughing.

Kelsi nodded "But it would pretty much intresting to see what happens"

The girls agreed and once Gabriella remembered the break up again and started crying.

After one hour of comforting Gabriella and Gabriella eating ice cream the girls decided to do something.

"Lets dance" Gabriella said standing up from the floor.

Gabriella pressed the button and the music to sneaker night, a song she wrote.

The girls began to dance and Gabriella led the dance and sang alone to the song sneaker night.

_Lyrics:  
Put your sneakers on  
Put your sneakers on,  
We're goin' dancin' all night long_

_I got somewhere to be (where to be, where to be)  
I want you to come with me (come with me)  
See, I've put my sneakers on  
Cause I'm gonna keep dancin'  
After they all go home_

_So are you ready?  
Did you eat?  
Do you have the energy?  
Are you reloaded?  
Are you able to stay on your feet?  
Don't want you passing out  
After a couple o' hours of beats  
We're gonna keep going, and going, and going  
Yeah, cause..._

_Chorus:  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance (3x)  
It will come easily when you hear the beat (oh)  
Basically what we're gonna do is dance (2x)_

_All you gotta do is take a chance  
Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night_

_So now they're closing  
(Close it up, shut it down, go home now)  
But this is far from the end  
(Second round, ding, it's about to begin)  
Cause I've got comfortable footwear  
The weather is nice  
So let's take it outside  
This needs some hand claps  
And the beatbox, and it's all right_

_CHORUS_

_Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

_When the sun goes down (sun goes down)  
Oh we wake up (we wake up)  
I got no sleep  
Ha! No need!  
No problem staying awake (no, no)  
When the beat is like an earthquake  
(oooh, ooh, oh)_

_And we're unstoppable  
We're uncontrollable  
Just admit it  
You can't stop it  
It's addictive  
Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Basically what we're gonna do is dance (x3)  
Yeah that's right it's sneaker night!_

_CHORUS_

_Don't you even worry about other plans  
Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!_

_Oh, put your sneakers on  
Oh, let's go all night long_

The girls burst into a fit of giggles and fell down.

"Thanks" Gabriella said

_This is the best night ever_ she thought.

**A/N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

.


	3. I miss you with all my heart

**I don't love you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot and story.**

**A/N thanks for the reviews.**

The following Monday Morning I passed by Troy and Chad and I couldn't help but stop to spy on their conversation.

Poor Troy. he looked stressed out, I guess the prank call got to far in my point of few, but Taylor, Kelsi and Martha thought he pretty much deserved it.

But I couldn't help the fact that I GABRIELLA MONTEZ MADE TROY BOLTON, BASKETBALL BOY CRY!!.

I overhead Troy telling Chad about the whole phone call last Friday.

"And I still can't believe that she's going to tell my parents tonight, arg I don't even know a girl with a accent like that" Troy told Chad.

Chad pondered Troy's situation before answering "Something isn't right, I mean who could blame someone for something they didn't do besides the woman doesn't have any proof . Unless it was a prank call or something like that, which I really don't know," Chad nodding his head in approval.

I took a deep breath, guilt taking over me. I walked over to them "Hey guys" Gabriella greeted softly.

"Hey Gabs/" They two boys greeted.

"Troy when I tell you something please don't be mad

At me, it was only just for fun and besides I was dared to do it, by the way I had a sleepover at my house," Gabriella said nervously.

"Gabriella what did you possibly do that could make me mad?." Troy asked confused.

"Well I was the one who pranked called you, saying that raped you my daughter." Gabriella explained.

The two boys were speechless but then Chad burst into laughing " Oh.. My gosh..you..made..Troy..cry..so..funny"

Troy glared at Chad before glancing at Gabriella "Your forgiven, it was just a phone call right?"

Gabriella nodded her head happily

Just then Sharpay walked to Troy and kissed him which Troy returned the kiss.

Gabriella and Chad just stood them watching them make out.

Chad glanced at Gabriella hoping she would say something, because he so did not want to annoy Sharpay Evans.

Gabriella got the messege and decided to say something. "Hi Sharpay, nice blouse you got there"

Sharpay who was annoyed but didn't want to show it, turned around and flashed a fake friendly smile.

"Thanks Gabriella" Sharpay said fakely, then she turned back to Troy and continued to make out with him.

"Your welcome." Gabriella said rolling her eyes then she began to walk away from the couple and so did Chad who rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

--

As soon as Gabriella got home and finished her homework, she sat on her bed remembering one time that she and Troy got to go to Hawaii..with parental permission, of course.

(_Flashback, last summer.)_

_Gabriella Montez grinned at her boyfriend of one year, who currently was putting his arm around her waist and took a pic for memories._

_The bright flash appeared in front on of their faces. As soon as the they finished taking the pic. Troy looked at the picture "Nice" Troy said smiling._

_Gabriella nodded in agreement._

_"Hey, lets go swimming" Troy suggested._

_"Sure" Gabriella nodded._

_As soon as they got into the water they began splashing each other and laughing._

_Later they began making sandcastles after they sat down on their towels._

_"Im glad, that our parents let us go to Hawaii." Troy said smiling._

_"Me too wildcat." Gabriella nodded with agreement._

_"Look theres something I want to give you" Troy looked in her eye._

_"Yeah, sure what is it?" Gabriella questioned._

_Troy took her hand and slid a ring in her finger That said I love you Gabriella with all my heart._

_Gabriella gasped, tears full of happiness. "Troy thank you and I love it"_

_Troy blushed "Your welcome"_

_Gabriella looked him in the eye " I love you too" she replied back._

_Troy had a goofy grin and leaned and kissed after they kissed they smiled and laid in their towels enjoying each others company and,the sun._

_(Flash back, ends)_

Gabriella began sobbing, it was now official she missed Troy with all her heart.

**A/N so what do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Ryan

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

**A/N Im soooo sorry I haven't updated in the last couple of weeks my brothers computer broke down and then last Thursday my dad fixed his laptop and yeah, btw the laptop is mine now since he has another computer yay me lol so anyway thanks for the reviews.**

Gabriella sighed as she felt the cold ice in her mouth while drinking a cup of water filled with two ice.

It was a Saturday and there nothing to do but sulk around the house. This morning the girls got picked up around eight thirty so then a few hours later here she is now drinking a cup of ice cold water.

Suddenly the phone rang. Gabriella got up and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs its me Ryan, listen do you wanna hang out with me today?"

"Umm sure, but not to be rude or anything but why?"

"Well im bored and everyone's busy"

"Okay sure, where are going?"

"Um the park"

"Okay then but what time?"

"Around three, okay so meet me there, bye"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone feeling excited because there's finally something to do.

Ryan got over the musical thing shortly a week after and became friends with the gang. But Sharpay on the other hand hasn't gotten over it yet.

A couple hours later Gabriella showered and dressed and brushed her teeth then raced out the door.

The walk to the park took five minutes. When she got there she looked for Ryan everywhere but hasn't been found, so she called him up but he didn't answered his cell phone so Gabriella began to get worried.

"BOO" a voice yelled behind her.

Gabriella screamed and jumped around to find Ryan behind her laughing hysterically.

Gabriella frowned. "That's not even funny Ryan" She scolded.

"Okay, Okay but you got admit seeing your reaction was pretty funny" Ryan said jokingly, shortly after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah" Gabriella muttered rolling her eyes.

"Here I'll make it up to you how about some ice cream?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella's face lit up like fire "oooo, I looveee ice cream"

Ryan nodded "Sure I'll go get some at the ice cream stand, which flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry, I like strawberry" Gabriella answered excitedly like a five year old child who's excited to open his Christmas presents.

"Strawberry it is then, wait here, im going to get some us some ice cream" Ryan nodded.

Gabriella nodded after a couple minutes they began licking their ice cream while walking around the park.

"So Troypay huh?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused.

"The school has a couple nickname for them, its called Troypay, and I was just asking how you thought of the nickname" Ryan answered.

"it's a pretty cool nickname" Gabriella lied truth is, she hated the nickname, she liked Troyella better that was the nickname for them when they were dating.

"Come on don't lie, I bet you hate it much as I do" Ryan urged her to tell the real truth.

"You hate it too" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Yup, it just sounds wrong I think I like Troyella better" Ryan said.

"Okay, I must admit I hate the nickname" Gabriella replied truthfully.

"I just don't get it why are being nice so Sharpay, after all she's the one who is trying to break you and Troy up, all year last year?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella shrugged " I guess it's the way I am"

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but what do feel about the break up?" Ryan asked

Gabriella looked at Ryan hesitatingly "Can I even trust you, I never tell people about my true feelings, its only Troy who I trust"

Ryan sighed "You can trust me Gabi, really you can im the most trustworthy guy"

Gabriella giggled "Okay"

"I thought we were madly in love, I thought he cared for me, I thought he had eyes on only me, I thought he hated Sharpay, I thought he was the one for me but I guess not" Gabriella spilled.

"Gabi, boys aren't going to be your main priority if you get involved too much and think about your boyfriend your going to end up losing your perspective" Ryan started.

"You focus too much about your boyfriend and how it's the end of the world but its not, its like a new perspective, you have to think about your goals, future and dreams also having fun yeah, sure being in a relationship is fun but its not the only thing in your life, you have other things that you have and other stuff to think about ." Ryan finished.

Gabriella gave a thought "Yeah your pretty much right I should be happy of what I have, which are my friends and family"

Ryan smiled "Atta girl" he hugged her.

Suddenly Gabriella 's face came in contact with chocolate.

She gasped as she licked the ice cream on her face and lips "Mmmm chocolaty"

Ryan laughed and Gabriella suddenly had a mischievous look on her face, she glared at Ryan and and grabbed a scoop of ice cream from her cone and threw it at Ryan's face. Ryan suddenly stopped laughing and gasped and chucked the ice cream at her face.

Gabriella started to laugh and was starting to have fun having a ice cream fight.

When the their were out of ice cream in their cone Ryan handed her a white piece of napkin and Gabriella smiled and gladly accepted it. She wiped her face, so did Ryan.

"I had so much fun with you" Gabriella gushed.

"Me too, I think that we should hang out with each other sometime" Ryan agreed.

They said their goodbyes and headed home.

As Gabriella headed home she began thinking, _Ryan is so much fun to be with and he is also a great listener_ she thought happily

A/N OKAY I JUST WANT TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP INCASE YOU GET UPSET, THIS IS A TROYELLA STORY NOT A RYELLA STORY!!..as of now their just friends so there will be some Ryella friendship fluff and also i got alot of planned for this story so there will be some twists and suprises in this story so please don't stop reading please contuine reading the future chapters i will post i probally update tomroww unless i get some reviews so as soon as u finish reading this REVIEW REVIEW! and i will either update tonight or tomroww and if i don't get reviews i won't update tomroow or tonight so all im asking for reviews...and also I ALSO DO NOT ALLOW FLAMES but you can point out some mistakes and give me some advice, that would help alot. sry for the long A/N i just wanted to tell all the stuff i just wrote er, i mean type anyway it was a shame that Zac lost because it would be really cool if both Zac and Vanessa won the hottie awards right?

Stay cheetahlicous

2pinkstar.


	5. I want it all!

**I don't love you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except unfamiliar characters and this story.**

**A/N Hey guys, sry I didn't update sooner it was because I wanted more then 6 reviews and I wanted more people to read this story so PLEASE READERS PLEASE DO TO TELL PEOPLE FANFICTIONERS ON THIS SITE!! to read dis story, please with a cherry on top,lol. anyway this Chapter is going to be a bit different then the other chapters i've written for this fic because this chapter focuses on Ryan and Sharpay and also Gabriella nor Troy won't appear in this chapter .But this story will be mainly centered on Gabriella, Oh Yeah this chap is inspired by I want it all by Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Greabeel and must say this Sharpay and Ryan song is way different then all the other S&R songs because it sounds so broadways But I can say that this S&R song is the best S&R song out of all S&R songs,**

**Anway on with the story…..**

The East High double doors swung open. A Barbie, doll perfect, Sharpay Evans stepped into the school, along with her sidekick as Sharpay would like to call it.

She flipped her perfectly curled hair with her perfectly manicured nailed hands.

She sashayed like she never had before, like she owned the school. Sharpay made a signal for the students to back away. The students saw the signal and backed away.

Sharpay flashed them her famous Sharpay smile. As the Evans twins continued their stroll to their lockers.

Sharpay smoothed her pink skirt while Ryan adjusted his hat. As soon as they got to their lockers they opened their lockers and got ready for homeroom.

Sharpay smoothed her strands of her hair while thinking "Ryan, we need to step our game since the senior is almost half way over and since we're waiting to see if we get accepted, we should write new songs and perform them in New-york and then maybe just maybe we'll get discovered there as broadway's new talented performers" Sharpay said dreamily.

Sharpay turned and faced Ryan and squealed at the thought of her idea and being discovered.

She noticed that her twin wasn't paying attenion, he was spacing out.

Sharpay snapped her fingers in front of her brother's face to get his attention.

But Ryan didn't budge, after a few tried Sharpay gave up and closed her locker, slightly annoyed at her brother for not paying attention. So walked away leaving her spaceing out brother.

All morning Sharpay notcied her brother was defnitly thinking of something else other then their broadway dreams and she was definitely not happy about it.

So at lunch a dazed Ryan sipped his milk quietly. That was it Sharpay couldn't take anymore, she desperately wanted to know what was on his mind.

Sharpay slammed the table loudly. Ryan jumped up startled and looked at his sister questioningly. "What" Ryan asked .

"Ryan, focus I've been trying to tell you all morning about my perfect fabulous plan that will get us boppin to the top" Sharpay clapped her hands squealing at the last part,

"and what is this plan?" Ryan questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay well, the plan is, since senior is almost over, and that we're waiting for our college acceptance letters, I think that we should come up with new songs and perform them at New-york next year in college" Sharpay informed him excitedly.

"Um, Shar we don't even know that we even got accepted into collge in new york so I are going to pull this off if we don't get accepted huh?" Ryan stated.

"Ryan, don't worry we will get accepted I mean after all we are talented after all" Sharpay insited.

"Shar it doesn't just matter on how talented we are, we going to get in if we get really good grades and to top it all off, clean record" Ryan stated.

Sharpay glared at her brother "Ry, we do have a clean record"

"But-" Ryan tried to say.

"But what?" Sharpay asked crossing her arms.

" A good acdemic career is important to the college that we want to get into" Ryan reminded sister.

"What acdemic career, were still in high school?" Sharpay asked confused.

"I ment have good grades, we need to have good grades in order to be accepted in colleges like all the other collges" Ryan told her.

Sharpay glared at her " Now that doesn't sound like you , who told you that?"

"Umm, Gabriella" Ryan said nervously.

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing, that freaky shy brainy girl is getting closer to her brother.

"I told her that we wanted to get into a good performing arts school so we have to focus on peforming rather on our grades, then she told me that performing talents doesn't just matter it also matters on grades, if we want to get into a good college then we have to work our butt off to earn good grades in order to get into the college that we want to go to" Ryan stated.

"Since when you started talking to that freak?" Sharpay asked eyeing her nervous brother.

"Hey she's not a freak she's my friend" Ryan said.

"Well it takes one to know one" Sharpay eyeing her brother annoyed.

Ryan rolled her eyes "Right now I could care less about performing I just want to work hard to get good grades so I could get accepted into college that we want to get into"

Sharpay's eyes widened in shock so she slammed her fists on the lunch table angrily "How dare that, Montez girl teach you some , some , some nonsense"

"Its not nonsense, it's the truth" Ryan stated then went back to eating his lunch.

_Ugh how will I get him back to the game_ she thought.

Sharpay pushed her lunch tray to the side and began to sing.

Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it (Maybe)  
Can't you see it (Kinda)  
Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead (A part from me)  
Well of course (Yeah right)  
You gotta believe it (You talkin)  
You and I all the fame  
(Sharpay and what's his name)  
Sound's exciting? (inviting)  
Let's do it then (Let's sing)  
Personal stylist, agent and a publicist  
But where do I bid into this?  
With you we can win (win the part)  
Think bigger  
Become superstars (That's better)

Don't you see that bigger is better  
and better is bigger  
A little bit in ever no no no

Don't  
You want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
You want it all!  
You want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door  
You want the world  
Nothing less all the glam and  
The press only giving you the best reviews  
(Say it!)  
I want it all! I want it I want it want it  
My name in lights in Carnegie hall  
I want it all!

Can't you see it?  
Yeah  
They're gonna love me  
(Mmm) (I mean us)

Red carpet, rose boquets  
Crowds waiting backstage  
I'm with her don't stop me  
I'm not the paparazzi  
Invitations, standing ovations  
Magazines, yes please  
Gotta be celebrities  
Photographs, fan clubs  
Give the people what they love  
Now you're excited  
I like it  
let's do it then  
yeah  
time square, jet center, sea quos, hey better  
new york today  
tomorrow the world

so now choose  
think bigger  
and the oscar goes to  
that's better

I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
I want the world  
Nothing less all the glam and  
The press only giving me the best reviews  
I want it all! I want it want it want it  
Radio, CD, Music hall  
WE want it all!

Here in the spotlight we shine  
Looking who we are  
Let broadway know your name  
You notice your a star!!

Dance!

I want it...  
I WANT IT ALL!  
I want it...  
I WANT IT ALL!  
I want it, want it, want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
I want it all!  
I want it, want it, want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
I want the world  
Nothing less all the glam and  
The press only giving me the best reviews  
I want it all!  
Paris, London, Rome, Toronto, LA, Sydney  
Tokyo, Alaska, hollywood  
We want it all!!

WE want it all!

As soon Sharpay and Ryan finished their song breathless standing in front of the school's cafteria view you basically see the whole cafteria from up here. they were standing in the balcony.

"Yeah, I guess your right we really need to step our game so we could accomplish our goals, but I want to work hard on my acandemic career as well as my broadway career" Ryan stated happily.

"Good, I knew you would dedicate your true talents to broadway instead of what you call of a education career" Sharpay stated proudly.

**A/N READ AND REVIEW!!**


	6. I guess things have changed

**I don't love you anymore**

**By 2pinkstar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the unfamiliar characters and this story.**

**A/N Omg its been a while since I updated, im sooo sorry about it, didja think that I abandoned this story?. well if thought that well im ur wrong, im back with a new chapter oh and if u start worrying that I won't update for weeks, months, days MAYBE years, well don't worry. I swear and I will promise u a chapter next Friday cuz u know y??. HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 BABY!!. Im sry about dat u probably won't be reading the next chapter next Friday because you'll be sitting in the movie theaters with buttery popcorn and a drink watching HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THREE, also for viewing pleasures for the girls,ZAC EFRON,hehe. Enough of that now.**

If you thought Sharpay and Troy were an annoying couple then your absolutely, positively right.

Do you know what's worse then being grounded for a month with no reading for fun for a month?. Well its stuck being partnered up with Sharpay and Troy in social studies class.

Okay I know what your all thinking who wouldn't hate to be partnered up with the most popular kids in school trust me, you'll never ever want to be partnered up with them together. I'll rewind the whole thing back to this morning during third period in social studies class.

_(This morning, third period.)_

I was sitting in my desk listening to the teacher's lecture about presidents and stuff and writing notes in my notebook so I won't miss one important detail so that would I use it to study in case for a test or quiz.

When the teacher finished her lecture, she examined her students, she spotted one student sleeping on his desk drooling. Annoyed she picked up her ruler and walked up to the students desk owned by Chad Danforth.

She slammed the the ruler down and Chad woke up and quickly shot up from the desk. "NO YOU EVIL TEACHER, I WILL NOT DO WORK ON YOUR STUPID MATH SHEET!!" he yelled.

The students started laughing so hard that the teacher threatened them to stay a minute after the bell so the class calmed down.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Brighter, I just had a bad dream" He paused and looked around the room " Now where were we" he questioned innocently.

Mrs. Brighter however did not find that amusing while the others did and snickered.

"I was just about to tell you explain the class that there will be a project that will require partners that I will choose" Mrs. Brighter started, but the class groaned.

"Ahem it will be part of your grade and It will affect your grade, but I assume that all of you will do great but some I don't think so" Mrs. Brighters went on, referring to Troy and Chad.

Troy and Chad rolled their eyes mumbling a few things.

"I will now pick the partners, the partners will have to be up to three people so I will call out your partners and start working on a poster that have to require information and pictures on a president of your choice. Mrs. Brighter finished.

When they got to ten kids the first three names were quite shocking to the class.

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans" The teacher called out.

I raised my eyebrow and raised my hand shyly " Um Mrs. Brighter, is it possible that I can be partnered up with Taylor instead of Troy and Sharpay?.

"No" The teacher responded annoyed.

I sighed and formed a group with Sharpay and Troy.

"Okay guys, what do you think which president should we work on?. I asked them.

"You know what they say, first always is the best so George Washington since he's the first president" Sharpay answered flipping her blonde hair.

"Okay, great choice" I said with a polite smile.

Sharpay smiled warmly but fakely towards me.

"Lets go look up some information in our textbook" I suggested.

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Yippee" She said sarcastically.

_Ignore, ignore, just ignore, Gabriella,_ she thought to herself.

She opened her textbook and began flipping the pages when finally found some information she began reading. She finished reading and looked up was about to say something.

Troy and Sharpay was starring at each other for a looking at each other passionately with love. But for Gabriella, it was lust to her nothing but of lust.

She rolled her eyes and took a blue marker and began writing the title. She went back to look for some more info a few minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay guys, why don't we work on the poster I was just looking up on some info, so why don't we just plan on what would our poster look like" I suggested.

No answer.

I looked up and found Troy and Sharpay…Kissing!!.

_Calm down, Gabriella, all you have to do is find a way to make them stop kissing_ I thought to myself.

I snapped my fingars "Hello, Hello guys, did you hear what the teacher said, this is going to a huge grade so c'mon and lets start working" I said trying to get them to stop.

I sighed loudly and watched them for a couple of minutes and decided to work on the poster myself.

I wrote down some information and drew pictures and by the time she finished with their poster, ahem her poster it looked perfectly neat.

I looked up at the couple who was staring right back at her.

Sharpay rolled her eyes " You could've let us do some of the work, ya know, its called TEAMWORK, im not even sure that you even deserve the grade. I mean Hello, what im trying to say is that you are being so inconsiderate, you could've let us do something" Sharpay said loudly, making sure that the teacher could hear it. "Just because you didn't want us to be your partner doesn't mean that you can do all the work by yourself, you just wanted the credit all for yourself" Sharpay continued loudly enough for the whole class including the teacher.

The class stopped what their were doing and began to watch the scene unfold right in front of them.

"Stop trying to fake it, you want all the attention miss, I want good grades so I could be the smartest kid in the whole school and I might even use my intelligence to snag the popularity and steal it from Sharpay and use Troy Bolton so I could get all the attention" Sharpay mimnked. " Oh please stop faking it and be the queen of bitch, but oh wait" Sharpay stopped for dramatic effect. "You're already are one" she snickered smartly.

The class except for Gabriella's friends including Troy burst into laughter.

"All right, class, enough lets leave Gabriella alone or if you don',t you will be spending the next two minutes with me after the bell" The teacher warned.

The class got the memo and stopped laughing and went back to their work.

Gabriella cheeks flamed with embarrassment and hurt.

The teacher glanced at her for a moment before making her way over to Gabriella.

"I excepted better from you, Gabriella, I excepted good things from you, but now I don't know what to except from you, you have an f for this project which results a d for your grade in this class" The teacher shooke her head with disappointment.

"Bu-but, th-they" Gabriella stuttered.

"Gabriella, I cannot believe you tried to frame them, im going to call home" The teacher snarled with anger "and also Troy and Sharpay will receive full credit for this project which results into a b for their total grade for this class" she finished walking away.

_I couldn't believe it, I got in trouble that I shouldn't get in trouble for, they should, I had to work on this project to save our butts and I also tried to tell them but no they wouldn't stop sucking each other lips_ I thought trying to keep the tears from leaking out of my eyes but it failed.

Sharpay broke into a small grin when she spotted a few tears leaking out of Gabriella's eyes.

Troy looked at her then Gabriella looked right back at him with tears streaming down her face with disappointment and hurt.

"I-m sorry, Gabriella" Troy stammered not knowing what to say or do. But really he felt guilty.

I wiped my tears away and smiled warmly at my ex-boyfriend "Its okay really, I mean its no one's fault except your's because you were too busy sucking each other's lips" Gabriella snapped trying not be harsh, she didn't want to be mean, she didn't have the heart to be mean, but she couldn't help it, thanks to them she was going to get into amounts of trouble and her first d.

She was the type of girl to be quiet and not show her feelings and try be to nice and sweet and careful of other people's feeling's

Yes she is sweet and nice, its because it's the way she is and she wants it to stay that way oh yeah, she doesn't have the guts to stand up for herself.

Troy looked at her in shock Gabriella was never the type to snap at someone with a insult.

"What? Gabriella asked with annoyance showing in her voice.

Troy shook his head " Nothing"

The bell rang the students got up from their seats and passed out the posters in the front of the desk.

Gabriella decided to let them to take it up to the desk.

So she silently picked up her books and said good-bye to them before leaving the classroom.

I walked out of the classroom and got to my locker and opened it and shoved it inside her locker feeling very sad.

Just then Ryan walked up to her "Sharpay and Troy had no right to do that, its their fault not your's, you were doing all the work, while they were too busy making out"

"That is just not fair"

Gabriella smiled warmly at Ryan " What's done is done"

"Right now I just can't wait to graduate and get out of here" Gabriella replied with a sigh.

"Me too and maybe I can finally stay out of Sharpay's wrath" Ryan joked.

Gabriella giggled "Come on, we better head to lunch or we'll be late"

Gabriella pulled Ryan aside of her and pulled him to the cafeteria.

( end flashback)

So now what do you think of being their partner well you thought it cool and fun but it isn't what its all cracked up to be, right now im standing in my balcony already bored out of my mind, to make a long story short, after my Mom got the phone call, boy was she pissed but i told her the story and she belived me, go Mommy.

_It feels like forever, what could be better?  
We've already proved it was.  
That two thousand words, twenty three hours, have blended the universe.  
Its gonna be, everything (everything)  
in our whole world changed  
(it starts changing)  
and do know that when we are, (when we are)  
our memory's the same  
oh no,oh no_

i sang softly, Gabriella sighed

boy has the world has changed in my point of view, me and Troy already proved our relationship was full of love and our memories are kept in the past and everything's changing we would be graduating high school and heading into college i guess everything isn't what its all cracked up to be.

**A/N don't you feel bad for Gabriella, the song that Gabriella sung in this chapter is a part of a Troyella duet that they sing in the hsm 3 movie, i'll post it in my profile in the morning not owned by me(Yawn, im tired) anyway review I'll get the next chapter up by Friday, I promise.**


	7. Its a like a piece of artwork

**I don't love you anymore.**

Gabriella was at the park hanging out with Ryan. It was a week later after the incident, and Gabriella is pretty much over it.

Ryan looked at her and spotted clutching her notebook.

"What have you got there Mrs. Montez? Ryan asked curiously.

"Oh nothing in particular Mr. Evans," Gabriella answered giggling "We're in the last names zone, now are we?"

"Maybe or maybe not" Ryan answered

"What is in that little notebook of yours?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Oh just something that I wrote, honestly" Gabriella answered nervously twirling the stands of her brown curls.

"Is it your diary?" Ryan asked

"Something like that" Gabriella answered not really wanting to tell him another secret talent of hers.

Ryan raised his eyebrow "And what is that something?

"Something that I don't want to tell you" Gabriella answered.

"I won't stop asking you until I find the answer" Ryan stated trying to get the truth out of her.

Gabriella sighed thinking_ If I do tell him my secret talent, he'll make me sing and I don't want to sing them because I think the songwriting is so bad but if I don't he'll keep bugging me about nonstop._

"Okay, Okay," Gabriella replied giving in "But you promise not to tell anyone?

"I promise" Ryan promised.

"Okay I write songs actually I started writing songs shortly after the breakup to help me with my feelings" Gabriella answered.

"Sing them for me" He commanded.

"No way, my songwriting is bad" Gabriella admitted.

"You'll never know till you let someone hear you sing them, now c'mon and sing" Ryan urged her to sing.

Gabriella took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Okay, I will" She opened her notebook and flipped a few pages and began to sing

_Watch All The Flowers  
Dance with the Wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
whisper your name_

Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
climb apon your star  
You believe you'll find your wings  
Fly!to your heart

Touch every rainbow  
painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life

A Sprinkle of Pixie dust  
Circles the night  
You can Fly!

Fly To Who You are  
Climb apon your Star  
You Believe you'll find your wings  
Fly!!

Everywhere you go...

When she finished her song she took a deep breath and opened her eyes and found Ryan clapping.

"That was a piece of artwork" Ryan said clapping.

"Thanks, I was writing that song trying to find who I am, this song really inspires me and makes me think that everything will become better" Gabriella replies blushing like tomatoes.

"But the Truth is I think that everything already became better and you're my key to helping me pick up the pieces" Gabriella said in her sugary sweet voice smiling.

"Well im glad that im there to help you pick up the pieces" Ryan replied smiling.

They both smiled at each other and enjoyed each other's company while watching the beautiful sunset.

**A/N Today's the day that we've all been waiting for right now your probably sitting in the movie theater munching on popcorn and drinking soda and enjoying hsm3 as im typing this i just bought the hsm3 soundtrack hehe cool i know. Next chapter up by tomorrow.**


	8. Why do they call them blueberries?

**I don't love you anymore**

**A/N I know what your all thinking why are u updating wen u said u wouldn't be updating dis story till near thanksgiving?. Well the truth is dat dis story was getting boring to write not really fun for me to update but I kept thinking man I haven't updated in a while but I need too cuz they except a chapter from me and finish dis story. So yeah that's the reason the last chapter was so lame. I just wasn't into the story anymore and such. Which is why I didn't update frequently which was expected to. So yeah the main reason is because I wasn't into the story and whenever I wanted to update I didn't even want to update. So my lack of interest was partly the reason and partly because the lack of ideas I had. But the GOOD news is that during social studies class, I was like in my own world thinking about not wanting to update and such then all of a sudden I thought up cool new ideas to write which made me excited to write…so yeah. Btw this chapter is when Drama heats up. I would like to credit and thank Samanta10244 4 dat idea....on with the story....**

Early the next morning I woke up feeling like something bad, no wait horrible. Something horrible was going too happen.….to me. I wonder if it was going to drastically change my life or its life-threatening or something like that. But whatever it was I was certainly not looking for to it.

After I showered and changed I went downstairs to the kitchen and smelled my favorite breakfast in the world. A bowl of delicious blueberries with a perfectly crispy toast topped with delicious blueberry cream cheese plus a satisfying drink of perfectly fresh squeezed lemonade. Hmm berryliciois.

I sat down and picked up a blueberry from the red bowl with a artistic design which I thought was the coolest piece of artwork in my life which I why I bought it. I inspected the blueberry..hmm the blueberry was purple not blue.

"I wonder why they call it blueberry when its not blue?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know honey but hurry up and finish your breakfast" Mrs. Montez answered, who was sitting across from her in the kitchen table sipping her usual morning coffee, her favorite vanilla flavored coffee. Mine too whenever I want a sweet flavored coffee I just drink vanilla flavored coffee but especially chocolate flavored now they even taste even better like those drinks from Gloria beans coffeehouse (don't own) The cookie monster is definitely my favorite (Cookie Monster is personally my favorite in real life).

_Okay Montez stop and finish your breakfast_ I thought to myself.

"You know I don't think they aren't any blue foods," I stated popping a blueberry into my mouth." Not any foods that I can think of" I finished.

I start to finish up my breakfast when I was finished with my breakfast I took a last gulp of my freshly squeezed apple juice and shoved into the kitchen sink carefully before picking up by blue messenger bag from the counter and walking out of the house "Bye mom have a good day at work"

I closed the door and got into my bus when I got to school, the school bus came to a halt stop. I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked out of the school bus.

I walked inside the building and when I got into my locker I organized my things. As I was taking out my notebook something fell hit the ground. I looked down and took a good look at it. I sighed looking at the object. The ring, the ring that used to mean everything to me…the one that used to symbolize our relationship. Part of me wanted to take and put it on and part of me didn't want to put it on. Without even thinking I bent down and picked it up and slipped it on my finger smiling satisfied I closed my locker and stalked off to meet Taylor and Ryan at Taylor's locker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi guys," I greeted "How are you doing?"

Taylor and Ryan turned to look at me suspiously before responding "Good"

"Great" I replied

Ryan scanned me to look for clues as to which what's causing my weird behavior which I might add im behaving perfectly normal.

"What's is that" Ryan questioned pointing at me with his index finger.

I shrugged refusing to tell "Just a gold but not fake ring. A real one not a fake gold ring I got from Hawaii from a…..special friend to put it that away" I answered trying not to put a sad look but failed.

"Troy heh," Ryan replied " im guessing that he gave you that ring during your trip to Hawaii together"

I gapped at him "How in the world didja know?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulder "Chad tells me things"

I scowled at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make a note to threaten Chad to not reveal any personal information that you want to keep to us or yourself or whichever the case may be" Taylor reassured her.

I smiled at her helpfulness you gotta love that girl she's always there for you even to help pick up the pieces of a broken heart I thought to myself.

"Whatever let's head to class, im pretty sure that Troy, Zeke, Jason and Chad is there. Maybe you can take a good whack at him in front of his closest friends" Ryan suggested helpfully.

Taylor smiled at him "Not at a bad idea Evans's"

I just laughed and wrapped my arms with both of their arms "Come one before Mrs. Darbus even throws a fit at us" I stated rolling my eyes.

"Sounds like a good plan" Taylor nodded in agreement.

As soon as we got to class we spotted Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy who looking perfectly fine in a white t-shirt with a v-neck with jeans on. I quickly shook my thoughts away. Who were chatting with one another laughing and goofing off.

Taylor walked up to him and whacked him in the head "That's for telling Ryan Gabriella's personal business about you know what" She snarled.

"Ow, woman you slap so hard that it could me lose consciousness" Chad groaned rubbing his head.

Troy laughed "Wow Tay I wonder how hard you hit"

Taylor slapped Troy in the cheek even extra extra harder. "OW I did not mean by hitting me in the head..jeez louise" Troy whined rubbing his red cheek.

Taylor rolled her eyes "Oh whatever Bolton you deserved it. You've done things much far then worse"

Taylor stalked off fuming angrily and mumbling a few things under her breath.

_Now that JUST made my day_ I thought brightly.

Troy looked at me questioningly searching for a reason as to why Taylor had hit him moments ago.

I smiled playfully "My lips are sealed"

"Aww, just one simple answer is all I need" Troy whined playfully.

"Do you know how to spell no" I asked jokingly.

"If you don't its N-O" I said spelling out the word jokingly.

We laughed so hard that is until Sharpay sashayed up to me bumping me "Hey sweetie" Sharpay said in her fake sugary sweet voice.

Troy's eyes brightened even more "Oh hey Sharpay" Troy greeted cheerfully without even me acknowledging me that she had bumped purposely and had also fell and scraped my knee.

She flipped her hair to show off her perfectly straightened. I rolled my eyes. How could Troy pick a girl that can be so fake and all made off and to top all it off with a sickening personality.

Troy finally took notice of me " Sharpay that wasn't very nice you've could've apologized"

"No way why would I want to apologize to a geek like her" She shouted with envy growing in her voice.

Troy looked at her in shock and raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Oh um what I ment to say is," Shapay said trying to cover up "Gabi good sweet girl"

I tried to control my laughter and guess what it worked

Troy and I exchanged glances before turning back to her. "Uh..okay.. I guess so Pay-Pay"

Sharpay smiled in satisfaction and sashayed back to her seat.

I looked at him weirdly "Pay-Pay" I questioned.

Troy blushed "A special nickname that I thought up of kinda like Gab-Gab"

"Gab-Gab" I questioned him weirdly as if he was insane.

"Yeah" Troy blushed answering.

I simply giggled at walked away.

Just then the bell rang. Mrs. Darbus took a sip of her morning tea before standing up "Good Morning young thespians," greeted before continuing her announcement " I would like announce that im currently producing the last spring musicale which would involve something about seniors"

"What a brilliant idea" Ryan stated brightly.

Sharpay got up from her seat "What a brilliant idea indeed" She walked up front center of the class worm "Of course what musical would be better without a one woman show that would involve me, im sure all of you are ammature performers are very draining so what better way to involve to make a one woman show that would involve only me the only talented person in the school"

The whole class grew silent before the clipboard was passed around which of course everyone signed, they didn't want the musical to be about Sharpay in which of course is to be last musical well for the seniors anyway.

Mrs Darbus's smile grew larger "Well I guess sums up everything and im sorry Sharpay as much as I like idea the whole class signed up in all means it won't be a one woman show"

The class cheered. Sharpay gapped before sitting down in her seat fuming.

I giggled quietly. The bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. Troy ran fast towards me "Hey, Gabriella there's something I gotta talk to you about, Troy said running his fingars through his brown luscious hair of his. " Our break up can't stop us from being friends…right?."

"Right'' I nodded my head in happiness.

"Good now I gotta run because Sharpay waiting for me at her locker and such so yeah, bye" Troy said before running away.

I smiled happily thinking _at least we can work up a friendship._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I entered the locker room after gym class and changed into my clothes before leaving the room.

I caught Troy standing by my locker looking nervous.

"So what's up is there any particular reason as to why your blocking my locker" Gabi questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Here's the thing, I need the the ring back, the one I gave you during our vacation to Hawaii last summer" Troy explained with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Why?" I questioned him trying to fight back the tears.

Troy shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal but of course it WAS A BIG DEAL to me because it just so happens to symbolize my so called relationship with him." To give it to Sharpay because I love her so much"

I was getting pissed off with a edge of sorrowness " Why would you want to give Sharpay a ring that has my name on it?" Gabriella asked up.

"All I have to do cross out your name with a pen and write the most beautiful name in the world Sharpay" Troy answered

"Well okay then, you can have the stupid ring" I said hoarsely with a hit of sorrow and anger in my voice.

I slipped the ring off my fingers and threw it to the ground "Have a nice life with Sharpay" I told him before running off

"Gabriella" Troy shouted after me but it was no use anway scince I just kept on running leaving a very guilty Troy Bolton.

**A/N dun dun dun, wonder what's gonna happen next well review this chapter to find out.**


	9. i don't know what to do with myself

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill….**

**A/N Guys sry for the late update…I'm hoping I would e****nd this story before Chrismas break but whatever and ****Thanks 4 the reviews….On with the chapter you've ****been waiting 4.…**

I ran into the library, I don't why but whenever im upset or feeling down I just go to the library and read…..I'm pretty weird like that but whatever.

I started to cry and searched through some books. Moments later Troy came up to me panting like crazy "Gab-Gab, are you Okay, is it something I said?" He questioned pretending to be clueless.

I ignored him heck I don't even care that he trying to make up for what he had done. I walked flipping trough the books and kept on walking till the end of the aisle. I couldn't find anything so I went to the next aisle, sadly Troy kept following. Twenty minutes later he practically followed me the whole freaking library, im sorry excuse me language but Troy was getting really annoying he also kept asking me "What did I do wrong" but clearly he knows what he had done and he wants to pretend like he didn't know what he had done. I knew his little game, I knew he was just playing the game so he could get a peep out of me. But that's never gonna happen considering the whole twenty minutes had been the annoying game, its where you follow someone and keeps asking a certain thing till the person gets a peep of that someone.

I just sighed and walked towards the table and sat on it and I opened my book and began reading it. Troy sat right next to me and leaned and whispered in my ear "Gabbbbrieeelllllla"

Troy kept repeating Gabbbbbriiiiieeeellllla and each time he said it, it got longer.

Congratulations Troy you just had won the annoying of the year award I thought extremely annoyed. So annoyed that I couldn't even get to the fifth page.

Two minutes later I finally had enough and an idea just popped up on my head. I shut my book closed loudly and got up and checked out the book and walked out of the library and Troy kept repeating it and each word got even longer and longer. I walked down the hallway ignoring kids in the hallway just pointed and laughed and stared. I got to my locker with Troy trailing behind me. I turned the dial and the lock clicked and opened my locker and put my book and grabbed a few things and shut it closed. I walked to the last class of the day with Troy trailing behind me. I sat in a random seat and Troy sat next to me and looked towards and quietly repeating still.

_When will that boy ever shut up?_ I thought bitterly.

The whole class Troy passed me notes repeating my name, the note said Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!.

See wasn't that annoying when the bell rang I quickly got up and walked out of the classroom….annoyed …I walked into the girls bathroom. The door closed behind him. Troy debated weather he should go in or not but decided not to take he risk. He walked away.

I walked out of the bathroom smiling watching him walking away.

________________________________________________________

After school that day, Gabriella rode the bus home and finished her homework. So she invited Ryan and Taylor for dinner. After dinner, The three

Friends hung around Gabriella's bedroom. Gabriella explained everything to Troy asking the ring so he could give it to Sharpay to Troy annoying her till she went inside the room.

After Taylor listened to the story her eyes widened in anger and surprised "No he didn't"

"Yeah, he did" Gabriella responded twirling her hair as she stood in front of her bed while Taylor sat on the bed and Ryan sitting in her desk chair.

"What a jerk, wait till I get my hands on him" Taylor exclaimed getting pissed off.

"Taylor, please no violence" Gabriella pleaded.

Taylor sighed "Okay fine," Taylor crossed her arms before speaking up " But if he hurts you-"

"Slapping in the face is okay" Gabriella sighed.

"Thank you" Taylor said satisfied.

"Your welcome" Gabriella replied back jokingly.

Ryan who had been quiet for the whole time finally spoke up " Gabriella he's your first crush therefore their will be more boys but when the time is right"

Gabriella sighed before replying " Your right"

Suddenly Taylor's phone rang "Hello…but…do I have to?….ok…bye….I love you," Taylor hung up the phone before speaking up "I'm sorry Gabriella, I have to go home to babysit my little sister, my older sister can't because you you, she's in college and because my parents have to their friends house for a friend thing"

"Its Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning at school" Gabriella said waving goodbye to her best friend.

"Okay well bye Gabriella, Ryan" Taylor waved goodbye rushing out of Gabriella's room.

Gabriella walked over to the edge of her bed and sat on it " So did you get accepted to Julliard?"

"Gabriella it's a week before Christmas break starts and college acceptance letters will come in early spring which will be either in the first or second week of March" Ryan told her.

"Oh right" Gabriella bit her lip just realizing it.

Ryan took a good look at her and sat up from his desk chair and walked over to Gabriella and sat next to her.

"You Okay Gabriella?," Ryan asked suddenly getting worried about her.

"Yeah im fine," Gabriella snapped getting annoyed "You know what, I think im gonna go get some fresh air"

Gabriella stood up from her bed and walked over to the balcony doors and opened one of the two white doors and walked outside and closing it.

She breathed in the cool night air and walked over to the end of the balcony and rested her arms on the railings or whatever they call it.

Gabriella looked up at the starry dark sky before looking at the tree where Troy used to climb up her tree and sneak into her room well after knocking of course. Gabriella felt tears stream down her delicate face. She doesn't know why but she misses Troy's hugs, Troy's kisses, the way he used to look at her with his eyes brimming with happiness and love, Troy's dates, The two or hour phone calls, heck she even missed carpooling with him to parties or to sleepovers like when Gabriella needed a ride to a mall or sleepover he would usually drop her off and then drive away and Troy driving back to the mall at the time they agreed to pick her up, At sleepovers they do the same thing but he picks her up from the sleepover and the next morning he picks her up from the sleepover. Sometimes Gabriella makes plans to go to a friends house, she calls Troy to pick her up and drop her off at a friends house. He agrees and asks if she wants to have lunch with him after he picks her up from her friends house but it only happens occasionally. But it sometimes happens when she needs to go get her hair or nails done.

The reason she asks to pick him to pick him up is because her mom is usually at work. She's sixteen but she doesn't a have drivers license. She began taking drivers in late October. But she got her drivers permit in the beginning of December. Gabriella hopes to have a car for her birthday tomorrow. Which is the nineteenth.

Back to where she was thinking she really missed Troy.. but she didn't like him after why he had done so why does she still miss…maybe because she still loves him…When you love someone, you can't unlove that person for some reason unlike Troy…she still loves Troy……but Troy he lost his love for her.

Gabriella sighed deciding to sing out all her feelings out…..little does Gabriella know that someone had stepped out to the balcony to check if Gabriella was okay.

When Gabriella finished her song she felt a little bit of her heartache went away.

"Then let go" a gentle voice spoke up behind her.

A startled Gabriella turned to Ryan startled "Sorry if I have startled you" Ryan apologized walking up next to her but was five inches away from her.

_i was young and i didn't know  
how it feels when your heart gets broken  
i was young how was i supposed to know  
it would hurt so bad i'd cry_

some days are down  
some days are cool  
some days i fly  
some days i fall  
but it always comes back, comes right back to

i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart  
how's it over  
we were supposed to  
be together for life  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart  
it's so hard  
you're so far away

it hit like a hurricane  
like wind and rain  
i'm blown away, so broken  
now my heart will never be the same  
and it hurts so bad  
feels like i'm gonna die

some days are down  
some days are cool  
some days i fly  
some days i fall  
but it always comes back, comes right back to

i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
it's breaking my heart  
how's it over  
we were supposed to  
be together for life  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart

seems like it's everyday  
i can't stop missing you  
i'm starring at these walls  
i'm waiting for your call  
i'm really hurting  
and there's nothing i can do  
when will it ever end

i can't believe this is the end  
i can't believe this is the end  
i can't believe you were my friend

oh  
i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
it's so hard, it's so hard  
how's it over  
we were supposed to  
be together for life  
it's so hard, so hard  
when you're so far  
and you're breaking my heart  
it's so hard

said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
(you're so far away)  
said i don't wanna let it go  
i just can't let it go  
so hard, so far  
it's so hard

Gabriella smiled warmly "Its Okay"

"Right now with everything that I've been through for the past five weeks, I just don't know what to do with myself" Gabriella confessed.

"Don't be, I think your just confused about your love for Troy….and there's one thing that's getting in the way of your love" Ryan replied.

The two glanced at each other knowingly "Sharpay" They both responded knowing that the only obstacle that's getting in the way of Troy and Gabriella's love is Sharpay,

"Thanks your such a good friend, I don't know what I would do without you" Gabriella smiled thankfully.

"No problem" Ryan smiled

Gabriella smiled walking towards Ryan but she tripped and grabbed and clutched into Ryan. Luckily Ryan caught her before she had a chance to fall on the ground.

Ryan and Gabriella's faces were just a centimeter away but their lips accidently touched each other but leaned back in embarssment.

"Thanks for catching me before I even fall and hit my head and get a concusson" Gabriella joked trying to brighten the embarssing moment.

"Yeah, um your welcome," Ryan said trying to think of something to say considering he is embarrassed by the incident that happened moments ago and checked his watch which read 8:45 "Its getting late, my parents will be mad at me if I come home no later then 9:00"

Ryan helped Gabriella stand up and she quickly regained her composure "See you at school tomorrow" Ryan said walking back inside Gabriella's room to go downstairs to head home.

"See ya" Gabriella waved goodbye embarrassed slightly.

When the door slammed shut behind her, she sighed and turned and faced the beautiful view in front of her.

It was clear that Gabriella Montez didn't know what to do with herself.

**A/N Sorry that I didn't update last Friday like I was supposed to…but I was pretty much busy…..so I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving I know I had….anyway I just want to clear something out incase if anybody asks me if dis story is whether a Troyella or Ryella….im just gonna be perfectly clear that in fact that THIS STORY IS A TROYELLA I ORIGINALLY PLANNED THIS STORY TO BE A TROYELLA THERFOR THAT THIS WILL NOT BE A RYELLA STORY I ONLY WRITE TROYELLA STORIES. The song that Gabriella sung i don't even own the song, its by the Clique Girls its called So Hard So Far if you've havent heard of the song i have the link to the song up in my profile if you go and check it out be sure to search them up in youtube and type in then i woke up and and incredible seriously there like the next Hannah Montana but in three lol their type of music is rock and pop so those who are fans of Demi Lovato and Hilary Duff you'll sure love their songs and will soon post the link to their offical youtube page and their offical website. Anway another thing that I want to talk about is that im tired of getting less then five or three reviews as I explained in my latest update of my new story there's no place like Albuquerque that I won't continue this story nor my new story if I don't get five or less reviews I need to get at least six or more reviews in order to be able to update therefore I WON'T UPDATE MY STORIES ANYMORE IF I Continue to get six or less reviews….and this time I freaken mean it..so let that be a warning to you. So make your decision on weather to review or not. Remember that the lack of reviews affects the lack of updating. Basically what im going to say is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I ALSO EXPECT EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED MY STORY NEEDS TO REVIEW SO LET THAT BE A WARNING TO YOU. Thank you and have a wonderful day…peace out xoxoxoxoxo**


	10. this is the best day ever

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…but this story and this plot and title..and its unfamiliar characters**.

**A/N Hey guys….don't think im not stop updating this and hopefully after this story..I would like to experiment with different characters and movies and tv show fan fictions. But don't think im gonna stop writing hsm fan fictions…Thanks 4 da reviews..peace out!!**

Gabriella blinked as the morning sunlight shined through her bedroom. She turned her head and read the time on her blue alarm clock which read 6:oo am. Gabriella groaned as she sat up in her bed, she definitely didn't want to go to school. It was not that she hated school but she just didn't feel like going to school. She left her bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to brush her teeth.

A well groomed Gabriella zoomed down the stairs only the be greeted by her mother "Good Morning birthday girl" Mrs. Montez greeted her daughter.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose in confusion "What are you talking about?," She asked confused "Its not my birthday"

Mrs. Montez looked at her in disbelief "How could you forget your own birthday?" Mrs. Montez questioned as she pulled her daughter in front of the kitchen calendar. "Look at the calendar" she ordered her daughter. Gabriella nodded her head following her mother's orders she gasped _oh no it couldn't be….could it?_ She thought to herself.

The date read December 14th today was Gabriella's 17th birthday to be excact.

Gabriella started giggling "I guess I've been caught with so much drama that I didn't even remember or think about my birthday"

Mrs. Montez smiled warmly at her "Now go and finish your breakfast….I have an surprise for you"

Gabriella's face lit up "Oooh..what surprise?"

"You'll have to find out when you see..now go and finish your breakfast or you won't have time to check out your surprise"

Gabriella nodded happily as she ran to the kictchen table and ate fast as shse can..She was finally done after ten whole minutes.

"Okay, I'm done now so can you please show me what the surpise is?" Gabriella asked as she set down her bowl and spoon down the kitchen sink.

"Of course sweetie besides its your day" Her mother cooed stroking her daughter's hair.

"Gabriella..I'm going to blindfold you" Mrs. Montez stated as she wrapped the blindfold around her daughters head.

"M'kay" She responded.

l Mrs. Montez led a now blindfolded Gabriella out of the house. She began to unwrap up the blindfold from her daughter…Gabriella looked out the driveway and screamed.

She ran to her car. Which was an audi convertible "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for this awesome gift"

Mrs. Montez walked up to her daughter and handed her the keys to her new car "Wannna take it out for a spin before the bus comes?"

"YES!" Gabriella screamed with excitement taking the car keys out of her mothers grasp.

She got inside the car and slammed the car door shut and turned on the car. Her mother got inside the car as well to supervise her driving..Gabriella only had a permit not an license. She carefully backed out the car out of the driveway. She began driving she drove around the neighbored one time and her mother said to practice parking beside the sidewalk. She didn't do so well She had a hard time getting out of the parking space and accidentally hit their mailbox..15 minutes later her mother finally decided that enough was enough.

She stepped out of the car and handing out her keys to her mother and grabbing her blue messenger bag "Thank you so much mom..I love you so much..bye..have a good day at work" She said before making her way to the bus stop.

Twenty minutes later..Gabriella stepped out of the yellow school bus and walked down the pavement as the morning sunlight shined. Gabriella stepped inside the school and walked down the hallway to her locker. When she got to her locker she twisted her lock and went cling!. She opened her locker and began putting her things in. Suddenly Gabriella heard footsteps and singing by no other then Chad, Jason and Zeke. "Happy Birthday, Happy, Happy,Happy, Happy birthday!" The three boys chorused as they snapped their fingers.

"Who's day is it?" Jason sang,

"Why its Gabriella birthday" Zeke sang in response

"Today its her day" Chad sang hitting the high notes

"Today its her day" Jason and Zeke singing backup in chorus.

"Today its all about you!!!!!" They sang out loud hitting the high notes and pointing to Gabriella.

But suddenly Chad swiped out a bonquet of roses behind his back "Your are one special girl m'lady" Chad grinned as he handed the rose to her.

She smiled "Thank you guys..How thoughtful of you"

"Chad I thought I was your special girl" Taylor said getting pissed off.

"No, No..its not what you think" Chad replied quickly.

"Then explain the bonquet of roses," Taylor demanded

Taylor noticed Gabriella and gave her a quick happy birthday before turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Its for Gabriella..its her birthday today" Chad explained quickly.

"I know its her birthday…you dimwitt" Taylor hissed before stomping away.

Chad groaned in frustration "Sorry I gotta go…Happy Birthday Gabs"

Chad walked away and Zeke and Jason did the same thing and followed Chad to watch the drama.

Gabriella giggled a bit and shook her head and slammed her locker door and went down the hallway.

She spotted Ryan at his locker and went over to him "Morning" She greeted happily.

Ryan looked up from his locker and smiled "Look I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday that kiss was a little-"

"Awkward," Gabriella offered. "I know it was a little awkward but lets put it behind and focus on the present"

Ryan smiled at her sweetness "Thanks oh yeah happy birthday..I got you something"

Gabriella's eyes grew wide "Ry, you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know but I wanted to" Ryan responded handing her a silver sparkly wrapped gift.

She accepted the box and unwrapped the gift and opened the box and smiled at she saw a pair of Hollister jeans and a blue sweatshirt.

"Aww thanks Ryan…I love Hollister clothes" Gabriella said hugging him.

"Your welcome..and I had no idea what to get for a girl so I bought you something simple and Sharpay was no help" Ryan explained rubbing his neck.

Gabriella smiled and giggled "Well at least your were thoughtful enough to remember and give me a gift on my birthday"

Suddenlly they heard yelling." What was that and where is it coming from?" Gabriella questioned.

"I don't but shhhh" Ryan shushed her to be quiet so they could get a could listen. The two friends suddenly heard the fimlar voices which was Troy and Sharpay to be excact.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU FREAKEN DID THAT" They heard Troy yell angrily.

Gabriella never heard him so angry.

"I DID NOT WANT THAT PIECE OF CRAP WITH WHAT'S HER FACES'S NAME ON IT!" they heard Sharpay yell

"SHE HAS A NAME AND ITS GABRIELLA" TROY YELLED

"OH WELL YOU GUYS ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE" Sharpay yelled

"SO THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE EFFIN RIGHT TO THROW THE RING OUT ON THE FIRE" Troy yelled.

"OH WHO GIVES A CRAP BECAUSE I SURE DON'T…YOU HAVE ME AND WHO'S CARES ABOUT THE RING" Sharpay yelled.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCHY DIVA WHO IS TOTALLY JEALOUS AND CAN'T STAND TO SEE COMPETION AND WHO IS ALSO A SPOILED PRIMA DONNA..SPOILED BRAT!!!," Troy yelled "BY THE WAY WE ARE OVER…GET IT SHARPAY O-V-E-R?"

"FINE IF ANYBODY ASKS..I BROKE UP WITH YOU," SHARPAY SCREAMED ANGRILY "YOU'LL REGRET THIS BOLTON"

Just suddenly they heard Troy yell in pain "OW YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!!"

Suddenly the door swung open and an angry Sharpay Evans stomped out of the room and stomped down angrily the hallway.

The two looked at each other and laughed it off. "Guess he finally knows the real Sharpay Evans" Ryan laughed.

Gabriella simply laughed "I gotta admit…even though I'm still mad about what he had done..but I feel sorry for the poor guy….breaking up with your girlfriend and getting your foot stomped really hard is really cruel"

_This has got to be the best day ever_ Gabriella thought to herself happily

**A/N This Chapter is credited and dedicated to Samantha1024**


	11. New feelings

**I don't love you anymore **

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah you already know the drill**

**A/N ok guys…sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. over the course of the past two and a half months I've been working on this chapter two or three times in Januray and like two times this Feburay. So you could say I worked on this chapter on and off at some point. everytime I had workeed on it..I kinda lost intrest for it and sorta stopped and then the second time I couldn't find the document and so I rewrote the beginning part of it where I left off then there's the third time I worked a bit then got tired and saved and then the fourth time I worked on it and lost intrest and couldn't think of anything. And then there's the fifth time did a small porption Of it. AND the sixth time I was on a roll..which I think this would be the longest chapter I wrote minus A/N .I was so into writing the story that I made it longer which shouldn'thave been and the total length of the chapter was supposed be like the last chapter. But had gotten longer lol. So this is the best chapter I've written so far.**

Gabriella sighed as she twirled her piece of hair….she was laying in her bed reading a book ion a Saturday afternoon. It was the day after her birthday..she just went out for dinner with her friends and family and a few of her cousins. As much fun she had yesterday…but she kept wishing Troy was there.

Maybe she wanted to get back with him?. Gabriella thought _no way..I'm never ever gonna get back with that low life loser_ but the the problem is she gonna stay true to her words and keep hating on him?.

Gabriella Montez was the type of girl to never hold grudges on people. Maybe she would start now and keep hating on a certain blue eyed boy who had hurt her for the past few weeks or to be more specific the past two and a half months.

Suddenly the phone rang then she picked up the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered

"Hey its me Taylor" Taylor started excitedly.

"My parents finally let me throw a Christmas party this Wednesday…so do you wanna come?" Taylor asked though Gabriella cordless phone.

Gabriella sighed as she played with her hair "Oh I don't know it depends if-"

"Don't worry…..Troy's not invited to this party…although a lot of his friends are invited through" Taylor reassured giggling.

Gabriella giggled "Thanks….you always know how make me feel better"

"Your welcome," Taylor said then silence could be heard until a crash be heard though her cordless phone. She could hear her best friend sigh before she heard her yell something out to somebody "I'm sorry Gabi..my little sister did something so I gotta go and this is the reason why I don't throw parties…my sister has to be allowed in my parties by all means..sucks like crap" Taylor mutters but then another crash could be heard and a scream and crying before Taylor hung up the phone

Gabriella giggled shaking her head in disbelief thanking god that she was the only child. According to Taylor her sister is a total and complete hard to handle and is so wild that her sister had a numerous number of hospital visits.

Suddenly her phone rang and Gabriella picked up her cell phone and stared at the caller id..it read Ryan Evans,

"Wazzup my homie?" Gabriella attempted a gangster attitude.

"Yo Yo..what up my home skillet biscuit" Ryan replied back playing along.

They both dissolved in a fits of laughter after calming down. "I should never try to attempt a gangster attitude" They both said altogether.

"No you sound way better" They said at the same time.

"Whatever" They both said at the same time.

"So the word is Taylor is having a Christmas party…but the real question is are you going to the party?" Ryan asked

"Yeah im going to the party…you?"

"Yeah…my break wouldn't be complete without doing some socializing" Ryan joked.

"Mine wouldn't either" Gabriella giggled.

"Hey im bored, nothing to do, nowhere to go" Ryan stated thoughtfully

"Yeah me too…just sitting and reading..so at least I am doing something

You lazy pants" Gabriella teased playfully.

"Hey Gabriella wanna grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure first I have to go ask my mom first though but what time?" Gabriella asked.

"Say like in a hour" Ryan answered

"Okay..bye" Gabriella said hanging up the phone not giving a chance to say goodbye.

A hour later Gabriella was dressed and waiting for Ryan to pick her up but she totally had her mom's permission of course.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Gabriella answered it.

"What's up my homie" Ryan asked jokingly

Gabriella giggled "nothing much my home skillet biscuit"

Gabriella closed the door and Ryan took her hand smiling. Gabriella accepted it and giggled and blushed.

_Why am I flirting?_ Gabriella thought to herself

"So instead of a car….why not a motorcycle" Ryan spoke up handing Gabriella a helmet.

"Cool, I didn't know you rode a motorcycle" Gabriella replied back.

"Well ever since the lava springs incident last summer…I decided to get my own ride"

"because?"

"I didn't want to ride in a pink car every single day"

Gabriella laughed as she put her helmet on then Ryan helped her up on the motorcycle.

Ryan started the vehicle and backed out the driveway and drove down the street.

"WEEEEEE" Gabriella screamed giggling

Ryan chuckled finally noticing Gabriella had a beautiful laugh.

"look to your left" Ryan said

Gabriella looked to her left and saw a color changing water fountain

"Oh my god where are we?," Gabriella asked "I never been in this part of Albuquerque"

"Oh nothing really….we're going to downtown Albuerque" Ryan responded shrugging.

"I've never been here before," Gabriella stated taking in the beautiful surroundings around her. "Wow this place is so cool"

There were boutiques, restaurants and beautiful parks. It was like Chicago in words that Gabriella can't describe.

Ryan went in a parking building and payed a parking ticket and drove to the 1oth floor and finally parked in a parking space.

"Wow….I've never seen anything like this in a long time," Gabriella started as she put her head down sadly "Before my dad died when I was 11"

"You don't have to tell me anything about that" Ryan told her gently.

"No I want to," Gabriella insisted " I used to live in Chigago when I was 11..but then my dad passed away and then there's my mom's new job…which made us move us 6 times"

"I'm so sorry" Ryan told her gently.

Gabriella looked up to him "Its ok…now let's go and have some fun"

Ryan took off his helmet off his head "Let's go"

Ryan helped Gabriella off the motorcycle. And then the two went to the evaluator and went outside.

Gabriella closed her eyes stretching her arms "Ahhh the city"

Ryan laughed as Gabriella opened her eyes smiling "City freak" he teased playfully.

Gabriella gaped at him playfully "ugh you are so gonna get it"

"Only if you catch me" Ryan replied as he began to run away from her. Gabriella giggled as she began to chase Ryan. While running she bumped into

Some people while on the chase.

"Hey" A boy said rudely

"Sorry" Gabriella turning her head toward him smiling apologetically then she turned her head and ran even faster.

Gabriella was out of breath ten minutes later and decided to slow walk. She spotted Ryan standing next to a door with his arms crossed smirking "Enjoyed your exercise"

"That was so tiring" Gabriella responded in between breaths putting her hand on Ryan's shoulder and pushing him into the restaurant.

The two exhausted teens walked up to the counter. "Hey welcome to Mcdonalds's how may I help you?"

"I would to order a cheeseburger. Fries and a coke please" Ryan told the cashier as the woman punched in the number's into the cash register.

"I would also like chicken Mcnuggets, fries and a drink" Gabriella added for good measures.

"Okay now that would be $ 9.95 please" The cashier stated

The two teens took out their wallets and noticed each other taking out their wallets.

"Ryan I'll pay..I just wanted to thank you for everything" Gabriella insisted

"No way and there's nothing you can do about it" Ryan argued back quickly handing his money to the cashier.

Gabriella sighed "Next time I wanna pay"

"Fine" Ryan responded feeling defeated.

The cashier set a tray down along with their receipt and put down their orders on the tray. "Thank you and have a nice day"

"You too" They both replied.

They both sat down in their seats and began chomping down their meals. As their were eating..Ryan noticed Gabriella's sparkling brown eyes he never seen such beautiful eyes before.

Ryan loved girls with brown eyes and Gabriella's brown eyes stood out then all the brown eyed girls he had met before.

"I never knew you had such lovely eyes" Ryan told her.

Gabriella blushed admiring his comment " Thanks"

As they were done eating they threw their trays away and excited the restaurant.

"Come on their's something I want to show you" Ryan spoke up taking Gabriella's hand and started running.

They arrived near a large beautiful designed building which read Anderson abruzzo international balloon measum.

Gabriella giggled "A balloon measum?"

"Well l wanted to go to something that's different for a change. I'm a guy who would want to hang out in places that's totally different and kids don't usually hang out in so you could say im a exploring kind of guy"

"Come on" Ryan said pulling her hand and running inside the building, "Wow"

Gabriella took Ryan's hand squealing "Let's go, let's go""

"Wow that is so beautiful" Gabriella cooed looking at a vintage like air balloon.

"Very traditional" Ryan agreed

The two spotted a orange and white stripped balloon "That's so cool"

Gabriella giggled then she turned around looked at a odd shaped greenish blue, white, grey balloon . It was something that was so odd that you can't describe it.

"That's a….that's a…..what is that?" Gabriella glanced questioningly to him.

"Who knows," Ryan shrugged " it could be some sort spaceship"

"Your right..a odd looking one too" Gabriella responded giggling.

The two continued looking at all different kinds of air ballons when their were done Gabriella had suggested going to the gift shop and Ryan agreed wanting a souvenir.

After they finished buying the souvenirs. They went outside and Ryan took her and began running again.

"Now where are going this time" Gabriella asked getting excited for the next location.

"Somewhere" Ryan answered.

They went inside and Gabriella noticed it was a aquarium. They began looking at all the fishes.

"Aww look, a nemo fish" Gabriella pointed at a orange fish.

"Hi little guy" Gabriella cooed.

Ryan looked at her and took in all of her delicate features. Ryan never knew how beautiful she looked.

He smiled at her as Gabriella glanced at him and smiled back. She never noticed how gorgeous Ryan's smile is..wait what?

Ryan's gorgeous smile…now where did that come from? She thought herself. Relax Gabriella don't think that..we're just friends, you recovering from a relationship. Don't crush on guys just yet Gabriella thought to herself.

After the aquarium the two pair went into the Africa exhibit top, Gator swamp top, naked mole rat, the thunderbird express and lastly the tropical America exhibits. The two were finally finished exploring the Alberquques biological park. After that the two went out for a bite to eat at a Chinese restaurant. After that the two went to the park and sat down on the green grass and noticed the park was selling snacks.

"Be right back" He told her.

A couple of minutes later Ryan came back with two sodas and one bag of freshly buttered popcorn.

Ryan handed her a soda and Gabriella offered it and began gulping it down. The pair began enjoying their snack.

"Why are they selling popcorn and drinks and why are people are sitting down on blankets?" Gabriella questioned cluelessly.

"You'll see" Ryan responded between mouthfuls of popcorn. Gabriella laughed as she looked at Ryan shaking her head muttering boys can't leave without them can't eat without em.

"Hey I heard that" Ryan said throwing popcorn at Gabriella. Gabriella giggled taking a handful and throwing popcorn right back at him. The pair continued to throw popcorn at each other until they ran out of the delicious buttery snack.

They were laughing nonstop until the park lights began to shut off. Ryan laid himself and so did Gabriella.

The pair looked at the beautiful stars on the sky. "So beautiful" Gabriella murmured.

"And so are you" Ryan replied back

She blushed "Thanks"

"Your welcome and no need to thank me" Ryan replied.

Just then fireworks came..with a colorful display of red,green and gold. After the fireworks show.

"That was so amazing" Gabriella said happily as they continued to walk down the streets.

"I know right" Ryan agreed.

The pair went back to the motorcycle and drove away and dropped Gabriella off at her house.

"Thanks so much..I had so much fun today" Gabriella said

"Your welcome and me to I had so much fun too"

"Well I guess I'll see you Wednesday" Gabriella questioned.

"I'll see ya on Wensday..and goodnight" Ryan said waving goodbye to her.

"Goodbye and good night" Gabriella responded back

Gabriella watched Ryan get inside his motorcycle and watched him drive away smiling.

_I never knew he was a exciting, adventurous person and kind of cute_ Gabriella thought to herself

Today on Sunday December 20th 2007 Gabriella Montez developed new feelings for Ryan Evans.

**A/N The Ballon meausm is something that I didn't made up. I searched it upon the Alberqurque official website….Go search up the measum. The Name of it is called Anderson abruzzo international balloon measum as well as the Alberquerque biological parkOkay?. Oooh yeah there was something I was gonna tell but then I then i forgot about it. Oooh wait it came back to me...oh ok..i'll be posting my FIRST EVER oneshot. Exciting isn't it?. Back to the point as well as excepting a new chapter from both stories i don't love you anymore and there's no place like alberqurque on Friday...YAY ISN'T MY UPDATED GETTING MORE FREQUENT well starting too anyway..lol**

**Stay cheetahlious **

**2pinkstar**


	12. Torn between two boys

I** don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney franchise or anything that ****relates to it. BUT I do own some unfamiliar ****characters.**

**A/N You should be happy you I put up two chapters ****In one week. it's my gift for you to say sorry t****hat whenever I tell you I would update a**** certain day I don't update. So I'm gonna ****make it up too you. So enjoy!**

A line of clothes were pushed right and left and Taylor McKessie put her head through between the clothes.

"WHAT!" Taylor couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Gabriella sighed as she picked out a red sparkly dress and put it against her body to make sure the dress was her size.

"Taylor its no big deal or anything, its just a small crush" Gabriella pointed out.

Taylor glanced at her in shock "Uh a small crush?," Taylor asked her best friend "This is Ryan Evams we're talking about"

"And your point is?" Gabriella questioned as she put the dress right back on the rack and continued flipping through the clothes.

"You don't get it do you?," Taylor asked "Pf course this is a big deal, once your dating Troy and he breaks your heart and then the next you have a small crush?"

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and looked right up at Taylor with a hint of annoyance "Taylor its just a SMALL crush" She explained "Its not like I'm in love with him or something"

She sighed " My heart belongs to Troy"

"But he hurt you" Taylor pointed out "Why would you still love that lunk headed jerk?"

Gabriella looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Taylor gasped as she walked over to her best friend and hugged her.

"You like both boys but you love one and you like the other one" Taylor realized "But you can't move on from your first love and your confused which boy is Mr. Right"

"But the real question is" Taylor said " Why do you like Ryan?"

"I don't know" Gabriella answered "I guess the way he treats me and understood me, caring, sweet, protective, adventurous and exploring"

"Ohh I see where this is going" Taylor started but then she realized what the last two words Gabriella had said "Wait what?"

"Adventurous and explorer?" Taylor questioned shocked and confused.

Gabriella sighed "Yesterday he took me to downtown Albuquerque and took me to a balloon measum which I admit is cool and fun" Gabriella added.

"He explained to me that he likes to go to places that are really cool and fun and something that you can explore at" Gabriella started.

"And dare I say it, he's pretty much like Troy. Just the same personality but Troy's more romantic and more sarcastic" Gabriella finished.

"Ahhh" Taylor said as she put her finger up against her chin. "I see where this is going. I can see that your comparing to both boys and realize that their pretty much the same except with different likes and dislikes and a bit different from each other"

"You can't move on from Troy" Taylor continued "But you certainly like Ryan because he's different then most guys and that he so much fun and exciting"

"And don't forget that he has the cutest smile and hazel eyes and the cutest dimples in the world" Gabriella cut off giggling slightly

Taylor smiled and chuckled a bit before talking "And the fact that your trying to move and date other guys but you really like Ryan and there's nothing you can do but crush"

"And well tell him that you like him and get in your second relationship" Taylor finished with a smile.

Gabriella giggled slightly before looking down at the floor and looking right back at her "You know, I think he really likes me the way he says I'm beautiful and stuff"

"Which is why I'm going to ask him out tomorrow" Gabriella smiled with confident

Taylor smiled proudly at her best friend as her best friend giggled and smiles.

She was so happy that her best friend was happy and had to admit that this is the first time she had seen her happy in a long time since her break up with Troy.

___________________________________________________________

Gabriella and Taylor chatted and giggled holding their shopping bags making their way into the food court.

"Oh look there's the boys, they must be shopping for my party in two days" Taylor spotted Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason.

"Oh hey gals..ooh I see you got some shopping done" Ryan greeted taking Gabriella's bag to take in a peek of what she had bought.

"ah ah ah..no peeking Mr. peeker" Gabriella teased removing her shopping bag out Ryan's reach.

"What's up Tay" Chad greeted his girlfriend planting a kiss on Taylor's cheek.

Gabriella smiled and happy to know that he and Taylor worked things out after their little misunderstanding on Friday during school.

"Nothing much," Taylor responded back " So I see you haven't had any shopping done"

"Well you know us boys," Zeke joked " We eat a lot"

"and how im not so surprised to see you four in the food court" Gabriella teased.

The four boys glanced at each other before glancing right back at them "it's a boy thing" They said together automatically

Everyone laughed "Well catch you guys later we want to make sure we men look good on Tay's Christmas party" Jason replied cockily.

"Right as if you would ever look right" Gabriella replied back jokingly.

"Right Gabriella, Taylor we will make a effort on making us the best good-looking guys in the history of parties" Chad responded cockily rolling his eyes.

"Whatever" Came Taylor's response

"Ttyl" Gabriella said shoving past Ryan and Zeke in a flirtous way only to receive a wink from Ryan.

As soon as the boys left them Gabriella and Taylor glanced at each other before sharing a laugh and shaking their heads in disbelief.

_Torn between two boys.. I guess its sorta of a good thing when you distract from you love and your heartbreak by liking another guy and focusing on fun fun_ Gabriella thought to herself

**A/N Okay this is sort of a filler chapter for what' s to come next on the next chapter and also to explain of how Gabriella is feeling in her current situation and if you didn't read the last chapter then I better suggest you read the last chapter so it would make all sense to you. And also I told you my updates would get more frequent. Please please review and review and keep reviewing…Chapter up by tommroww**


	13. Under the mistletoe

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise BUT I do ****own any unfamiliar characters.**

**A/N Trust me things will get more interesting in the coming chapters with a few twists. hehehe**

The next morning I got up and showered, brushed teeth and hair and changed. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. My mother was sitting in the kitchen table wearing a red sweater with a mistletoe printed on it drinking her usual vanilla flavored coffee.

" Merry Christmas my sweet little one" Her mother greeted in spanish.

"Morning mami," I greeted back. "And Merry Christmas to you too" I added for good measures

I sat down as my mother handed me my usual breakfast. I gulped

My tea down then I chomped down my breakfast I finished my breakfast I put my plate and empty glass into the sink.

I went upstairs back into my room and got into the computer and e-mailed Martha reminding her that the first meeting of this year's scholastic Decathlon is in two weeks on Monday the first day we get back from break.

As I finished e-mailing Martha I logged off the computer and walked to my bed and sat on it and picked up my book and put it on my lap. I looked into the window sighing today everything will change well in my point of view.

* * *

Later that day Gabriella showered, changed, brushed her hair and teeth, changed into a beautiful red dress, straightened her hair, and curled the bottom of her hair. Finally she put some makeup on.

A glamed up Gabriella walked downstairs smiling as her mother took her pictures.

"Mom, why do you always have to take pictures every time I go to a party or something?," Gabriella questioned "Its not like I'm going to the prom or anything"

Her mother ignored her question and kept on taking pictures like she was at a movie premiere.

Gabriella felt gorgeous in her red dress and with her hair straightened and her hair curled in the bottom of her hair with her hair in a updo style.

"But don't you feel like movie star?" Her mother asked jokingly.

She giggled "Of course I feel like a movie star"

She twirled around "Gabriella Montez starring in her new nominated feature flim The party" Gabriella joked laughing.

Her mother joined in with her laughter. "Of course you'll always be my little movie star."

Her Mother handed Gabriella her keys "My daughter already growen up"

She giggled as she accepted the keys yesterday Gabriella took her drivers test and passed and got her license. "I haven't graduated yet mom"

"I know buts its your final year of high school and enjoy it while you can before you head into the big adult world" Her mother responded

"Mom I don't want to start thinking about my future now I'm all about the present, not past nor the future" Gabriella stated

"Good, now be careful when driving and don't get into to much trouble oh and be sure to be home by 2" Her mother warned her.

"I will I will," Gabriella said kissing her mom on the cheek "Bye mom"

"Bye Gabi and don't forget to have fun" Her mother called out as Gabriella went out the door.

"Oh i will mom oh I will" Gabriella called back.

She got into her audi convertible but with the roof on. She put on her seatbelt and then turned on the car and backed out the driveway.

Gabriella drove down the road and took a few turns before finally reaching her destination.

She noticed a lot of cars were parked in either side of the road so she found a empty parking space and parked there. She put off her seatbelt as well as turning off the car and took her keys and got out of her car.

She walked two blocks to Taylor's house then when she reached the porch she rang the doorbell.

No answer so she rang the doorbell again. The door swung open as a frantic Taylor appeared in the doorway. "Oh hey Gabi come on in and eat, drink, dance mainly just go have some fun"

Gabriella noticed her friend's frantic look "What's wrong"

"Oh nothing," She reassured her best friend before yelling "I CAN'T FIND MY SISTER ANYWHERE I CHECKED ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE"

"Calm down Tay," Gabriella calmed her friend down "I'll help you find your sister.

Just then crying could be heard and a 6 six year old little girl tugged on Taylor's red party dress. "Taylor I tried to look for you everywhere but I couldn't with all these humongous people around me"

Gabriella and Taylor couldn't help but laugh "Don't worry I'll go get you something to eat" Taylor spoke to her sister as she picked up her sister.

"Hey Destiny" Gabriella greeted.

"Hi Gabriella," Destiny greeted back "You look beautiful, when I grow up I wanna be beautiful like you and talented"

Gabriella giggled flattered "Destiny don't say that," She told her " You are the beautiful little girl I ever seen in my entire life"

Destiny grinned with her cutest dimples in the world "Really?" She asks with her brown sparkly eyes brimming with happiness.

"Really" Gabriella responds back grinning.

"Your the best" Destiny replied back " I wish you were my sister too that way I could have three sisters now that would be fun"

"I wish you would be my sister too," Gabriella replies " Being an only child is pretty boring"

"If your that bored then come inside and get ready to partay" Taylor spoke up teasingly.

"Basically what were gonna do is" Taylor starts with her voice booming loud with enthusiasm.

"Is dance" Gabriella finishes with her voice booming loud with enthusiasm.

The three girls laughed and walked inside the house and Taylor closed the door behind her.

"Hey Destiny, go back upstairs to your room and I'll let use my cell phone to call your friends and you can play with your toys and watch dvds and I'll make some popcorn for you" Taylor informed her.

"No I wanna dance" Destiny shook her head furiously.

"Ok, but be sure to be by Chad, Zeke, Jason, Martha, Kelsi, Gabriella, Me and Ryan"

"Ok" Destiny nods before squirming out of Taylor's arms and running out the living room yelling "WATCH OUT PEOPLE. A LITTLE GIRL IS COMING THROUGH!!" She yelled "EWWWWWW, STOP KSSING THAT'S GROSS"

Gabriella and Taylor looked each other bursting into laughter as Gabriella put her hand to her forehad shaking her head and laughing.

All of a sudden Gabriella put her hand back and looked serious but with exciment to Taylor and stopped laughing "Ryan's here" She asked.

Taylor sighed as she rolled her eyes "Come on" She said pulling her friend.

The house was completely dark and the ceiling had a disco ball which had only red and green lights.

The decorations were red and green streamers on the walls. The two entered the kitchen where it was still dark but there was the kitchen light which of red shined only on the kitchen counter full of refreshments there was a bowl of red fruit punh, there was the a plate of red and green taco chips with salsa in the middle of the plate. There were ginger bread cookies as well as santa shaped cookies, there was a plate full of all kinds of candy canes, there was a bowel full of cerlery sticks, carrots, cucumbors with dip in the middle of the bowel, a choclate fountain and next to it was sitting a plate full of marshmellows and pretzels so you could dip it in the choclate, there was a plate of crackers that was topped with food toppings, there were choclate and vanilla flavored cupcakes and some had red frosting with green sprinkles, some with green frosting and red sprinkles, a plate full of nuts,

A pizza box with cheese pizza and another box of sausage pizza, another box of perperioni pizza, bagels.

"Hmm the food looks simply delicious" Gabriella said licking her lips.

Taylor laughed "So what do you wanna do first?," Taylor questions "Go get some food or dance first?"

"Dance first" Gabriella responded.

"Ok" Taylor nods her head with approval.

They walked into the living room and the music boomed loud over the speakers. Kids were dancing wildly on the living room floor. Some stayed near the walls of the living room with their drinks and just chatted while some were sitting in the their chairs watching everyone while eating and chatting and some just sat their watching and some were just sitting there making out.

"Wow Tay, who knew you would throw such a great party" Gabriella commented.

"Thanks," Taylor laughed. "All I did was put some simple party decorations, simple food and some great food"

"Are you kidding me?," Gabriella asked in disbelief "Simple isn't the right vocab word. Its more then simple its really over the top"

"So you don't like it?" Taylor asked making sure she heard it right.

"Don't like it, you have got to be kidding me, Amazing is more like it" Gabriella reassured her friend.

"Good." Taylor said feeling relieved "I thought this was going to be a lame party that would end in 15 seconds but I was wrong this party is probably the best party this year"

The two friends catched up for about a good ten mintues till Ryan pulled Gabriella away from Taylor "Excuse me but I'll be playing the hostest with mostest for the lovely and talented miss Gabriella Montez"

Gabriella giggled as she followed Ryan to the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing as Gabriella watched Ryan make some cool slick moves.

20 minutes later they decided to go get some food.

"So, Ry where's your sister?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh she never really cared where I go" Ryan answered biting into his cupcake.

"Um, Ry you don't mind if we stand right under mistletoe" Gabriella questioned innocently.

"No, not at all" Ryan answered "Excuse me, I gotta go throw my plate to the trash can. Wanna let me thow yours?"

"Uuuh, sure" Gabriella answered with apperoval.

"Okay, well I'll be right back" Ryan told her taking her plastic paper away from her and walking towards the trash can.

Gabriella watched his back for a second before taking out her small pink plastic box and opened it and took out a breath mint and popped it into her mouth after she bit it, she swallowed it and put it back into her purse.

"Ready?" Ryan asked

Gabriella nodded her head excitedly.

The two walked over to the mistltoe just in time for a slow song. They slow danced for a minuete.

_This is it_ Gabriella thought _time to make my move_.

Gabriella closed her eyes and leaned in. Suprisingly Ryan leaned in and kissed her back. She didn't expect Ryan to kiss her back.

But at the moment she really didn't care, she was way into her kiss to care and it was all thanks to the mistle toe.

**A/N Sorry guys, my frequently update plan didn't work as well i hoped but sometimes a girl has alot of stuff to deal with. Homework and tests and such but hey life's not fair isn't it?.I will try to update frequently but right now i got alot of stuff on my plate right now but on the other hand.**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!**


	14. Our first date

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: u already know!**

**A/N ok, I'm fully committed to finishing this story but the problem is that I have not been getting enough reviews to keep me going so if it keeps going continuously I think that you won't be able to read da last chapter of this of this story. Chances are I'm going to discontinues this storyIf I don't get more then three reviews cuz I'm tired of writing chapters and not getting feedback on a are u guys lazy or something to do something so simple that even an old person can do it. All you have to do is click the freaken review button and type whatever you think about the chapter. Iwant to know WHAT my readers likes and doesn't like about the story so I could make the story more likeable and more fun to read. Oh yeah thanks for the reviews those who have been reviewing since the first chapter you guys rock**

i stood in my black heels, blue jean skirt and black ruffle shirt grinning happily because Ryan and i were on our first date. Now this is typically going to to sound odd for a first date ecpecially for a guy who doesn't like rock music that much. We were at a coldplay concert now for a guy like Ryan hates rock music but loves the bad coldplay it may seem odd to you but he only did it because he knows how much i like coldplay.

i was ecpecting for a romantic date not at a rock concert so much for romantic but oh well at least i get to see my favorite band peform LIVE!. haha jealous much?.

The music boomed loudly through the speakers. As soon as the song finshed the lead singer of coldplay began to speak throught he microphone "Everybody, havin fun?" he yelled at the crowed..

The fans screamed yes including myself of course. He laughed "Ok, well right now i'm going to do requests but i'm going to do my favorite one first by Ryan Evans who added a special request along with it" He went on.

"Ok, this goes to a beautiful miss Gabriella Montez. i am so smitten with you who would've thought we would end up being with the most beautuful girl no doubt. Well i hope we would be together forever" Chris finishes with a smile.

"This song for you is dedicated to Gabriella, i hope your having fun out there" Chis added for good measures.

Chris put his fingars to

If youre lost and feeling low,  
Circumnavigate the globe,  
All you have is hope.  
And the way you seem to flow  
Circumnavigate the globe,  
I never seem to lose control,  
With you.  
Everyone of us is high,  
Everyone of us is low,  
Everyone of us is here,  
How about you?  
Your eyes are closed,  
Your head held low,  
Your eyes are closed.  
Everyone of us is high,  
Everyone of us is low,  
Everyone of us has hope,  
For you.

_Everyone of us is high,_

Everyone of us is low,

Everyone of us has hope,

For you.

This brought me to tears i didn't know Ryan could be so romantic.

"You know you didn't have to do this" i told him.

"Oh i only did this because i was trying to make this the best of it before school starts on Monday" Ryan explained carelessly.

i couldn't beleive my ears he only did it for a stupid reason, wow what a coward. But in order to keep our releationship strong i gotta be real with him and this could be my only shot at love.

"You know, i thought i you did it because i thought it shows that you really like me and that you have a romantic side that no one knows or gets to see" i said shuffling my feet.

He glanced at me for a few moments and i couldn't help but notice see some hurt flicker through his hazel eyes before finally responding "You know what, stop comparing me to Troy. I'm not romantic, i'm not good at basketball, i'm not sexy looking and i'm definitly not Troy so STOP fucking comparing me to him because that is fucking ridicoulous, if you want someone that's just like him then good luck finding that person because no one is nothing like him" Ryan snapped harshily before turning his attention back to the concert.

_How dare he bring Troy into this, he knows i don't like talking about ex-boyfriends expecially if its your first boyfriend_ i thought bitterly

i stood up from my seat and grabbed my purse and left the concert and out to the parking lot and then i walked downtown of alberqurquque and sat down at a bench near a bustop waiting for the bus to come and eventually bursting into tears.

i kept on crying and crying till the bus came and i wiped my tears because i don't want to look like a wimp but its too late already i already do look like one.

i stepped on the bus and spotted a man sitting in his chair in front of steering wheel so i assumed he was the driver. "Excuse me, but where does this bus lead too?" i questioned politely.

The man glanced at me before answering "The suburbs of Alberqurque, the surburbs called home sweet home"

i thanked him and gave him the money scince in order to ride the bus you have to pay a fee in order to ride the bus.

i tried to find an emtey seat but luckily i did so i sat down knowing things could get much more worser then this.

* * *

When the bus finally came to a halt i unbuckled my seatbelt and dragged myself down the aisle before dragging myself off the bus. When i got off. i looked around to know where the exact location i was but i was suprised and releived to know that i was in front of the ice cream shop.

Ice cream is just what i need right now so i stepped inside the ice cream shop and led myself to the counter.

"Welcome to Coldstone, how may i help you" The countergirl asked politely.

i scanned the menu to try to find the flavor that i was craving for then i finally found it "Choclate ice cream please"

The counter girl nodded before typing something and looked right back at me "That will be $ 5.99 please"

i took out my wallet and shoved out my cash and handed the countergirl the money.

"Thank you" She spoke up and pressed one button and then a peice of paper slid up and she clutched it in her hands and grabbed some change and handed them to me "Here is your recpeict and is some change.

i thanked her and grabbed them and put them back into my wallet and then i heard the girl yell out choclate ice cream and then withn a few minutes she shoved the ice cold treat into my hands "Thank you stopping by and have a great evening"

"You too, thanks" i told her back.

i walked towards an etmety seat and sat on it and stirred the choclateley goodness of a frozen treat and put it on my mouth as i was feeling the ice cold sensation in my mouth.

Whenever i get upset i go for ice cream to make me feel better and it always makes me feel better, it always dd.

When i finished my delicous frozen dessert i got up and threw it into the trash can and and got out of the store and withn ten minutes later. i was walking home on my street. i was so extremely tired of walking. All night i mostly seemed to be walking rather then enjoying myself.

i was in front of my house when i heard someone call my name and it sounded like Ryan and then of course i turned around and saw him. Of course it had to be him. i scowled at him a bit not wanting to deal with him tonight.

i turned back around and walked up in front of my front porch till i heard gasping and breathing, ignoring him i put my house keys in front of the lock and turned it a bit cuz Ryan stopped me from preventing me from going further "Please, listen to me"

"I'm listening" I told him giving him a signal that i was listening.

Ryan glanced at me "You smell like choclate ice cream" Ryan panicked "Wait, listen to what i have to say"

i scoweled and rolled my eyes and even started to get even more angeier. Sorry doesn't even make the cut after all the shit i've been through for the past three months or so not wanting to get even more heartbroken then my first break up with...er...um...i'm just gonna call him it.

"Sorry, not but sorry doesn not make the cut" i spoke up harshly before turning back my attention to my housekeys.

Again Ryan prevented me from going even futher "Ok, listen the only reason i blew up because you got me so pissed because you wanted me to be romantic. I'm not even romantic at all. To you it seems to be but i don't i suck like shit being romantic. i was upset that you were dissapointed because you expected me to be romantic. Its time to face reailty sometimes you can't get what you always want for a boy, you have to accept the boy's weakness and strengths" Ryan admitted

I sighed "Ryan, why didn't you tell me?" I asked him quietly.

"Gosh, i don't know why. I guess i got upset" Ryan answered.

"Well Ryan no matter what type of releationship it always has to have communication" I spoke up.

"I'll remember that now but its my first relationship and besides i've always been in Sharpay's shadow and i've never got any experince with friends before" Ryan admitted.

i smiled warmly at him

"I'm in need of communication but in a contact way" Ryan said leaning in.

"Of course" i responded back leaning in and began our little kiss.

We broke apart smiling

"Good night Jazz square" i waved him goodbye.

"Nicknames now are we?" Ryan smirked "Then i guess bye, Talented singer"

i blushed and i unlocked my house and entered the comfort of my own home.

i closed the door smiling knowing that nothing can break us apart.

i smiled knowing things could never get them apart. or so she thought.

**A/N Your never going to found out unless i get more then 3 reviews but i'm going to give you a hint in the next chapter conflicts between the characters will start to arise, drama will start to unfold and twists and life changing suprises will be revealed in one action packed chapter which is the next chapter so if you wanna know what's going to happen next then i better suggest you start reviewing.**


	15. My first day back gone suprising!

**A/N Okay, for some reason my internet was acting up but it got fixed so I thought why not?. I could sit here waiting for my computer to get fixed up and stare at the fucking computer screen but then again I COULD update I don' t love you anymore. So I didn't update intentionally Im just updating out of BOREDOM. Seriously there's nothing on tv except for those stupid little kid shows like Barney and stuff. Sorry to rant out on you guys but I'm just not in a good mood as you can tell. So that's why I'm acting pretty punchy (HA I've been reading cheetah girl novel books, you know the cheetah girl books that started the cheetah movies so that's where I got the word punchy….I know…I know…..I know but hello what's a girl to do when your there's no internet) So in other in words the sequel to my hit story Stranger will be probably out next weekend or next week or later this week. Oh yeah and um there will be a life changing shocker for one character and its mentally and emotionally and physically, you'll see what I mean. This will be probably the best chapter I've written and I promise you I will put a lot of effort into this chapter because I've got music that will help keep me going.**

Today was the day we all been dreading. Our first day back to school yay me!. There's no telling what Sharpay will do to get Troy back but in other words I think I have a feeling that things will get pretty interesting.

When I drove into the parking lot and parked in a empty parking space then I unbuckled my seatbelt and got my Black bag with a white letter printed on it which has a capital C which stands for Chanel. I got that from a Christmas gift from Mami which I thought was pretty cool.

I slammed the car door shut and walked to the front of the school yard. When I spotted a familiar sea light blue eyed and blonde haired boy. I grinned and ran into his arms. He kissed me in the cheek and stroked my hair. I never felt this kind of feeling since the break up its like your feeling like your on the top of the world but truth is I feel like I am the top of the world.

"Hey, Gabi" I looked over to see the Chad looking very happy but I could see a glint of nervous in his brown eyes. My eyes scanned over to Taylor, she looked like a nervous wreck. She bags under her eyes and she looked so stressed out. I noticed her baggy outfit of course it was cool enough to wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants but come on she keeps wearing those baggy clothes since last july. Its crazy even when its scorching hot like when eggs are being cooked up in a well heated pan. Its not that she's a pysco or anything like that. But lately she's been moody and overactive and hungry all the time I mean what is up with that. For example remember when the guys sang a song on my birthday and she got all like You like her and not me and which is what I call overacting. One time when I told Taylor what Troy did to me she got all aggressive and actually wanted to put Troy in the hospital over something small, okay maybe a little bigger then that. But hello I know her and she's not moody all the time and aggressive and a bit whiny. She didn't even act like that when I first met her in January last year but last summer she completely started changing. Okay, I must admit that she seemed okay all the time but she had those moments sometimes but now those moments seemed to be getting more frequent. I don't even want to tell you what happened when she found out that Ryan didn't even come looking for me when I ditched him in our first date. But I will tell is that she did something to Ryan which explains the big bandage on his forehead. Yeah he had to go get stitches because of her.

I shook my thoughts away in my head and listen to Chad drone on about something related about he didn't want to deal with Mrs. Darbus.

I noticed that Taylor was staring at something "Taylor, what's wrong?" I asked curiously.

"Look" Taylor said pointing her finger to where she was looking at.

I turned to her direction and spotted Troy in his car and saw him licked his lips for a moment and parked his car and and got out of his car. Ryan and Chad stopped chatting and glanced at Troy nervously. I could tell he knew something that the rest of us didn't know. Zeke and Jason joined us trying to take our attention away from Troy.

"Guess what, some girls are having a physical fight over a boy" Zeke started.

"Yeah, it was physical. There was some slapping, kicking, punching, pulling hair, and pushing into the lockers" Jason added laughing.

Kelsi and Martha ran to us "Guys, there was some fight going on and it was a pretty aggressive one too"

But I ignored them and I turned my attention back to Troy. I saw walk him walk to other side of the car and opened the car door and a girl with straight hair with red streaks stepped out of the car. She had brown eyes and and she had two red streaks in her hair. Her outfit was a red tee with a black vest, skinny jeans and converse shoes to match her outfit. I must admit I've never seen a girl like her anything before. This is the first time I've seen a simple, casual and yet stylish outfit. Nobody ever wears those kind of stuff in East High. I watched him pull out his hand out and pulled her up and slammed the car door. They started to walk out of the school's parking lot holding hands.

"Did I mention that Troy went to the ski lodge where you guys met like he always do every year with his family. So they met and became friends and Troy invited her family to eat with his family and she accepted so they ate together and the familes became friends and they found out they are moving to Albuquerque because of her dad's job transferring to a company which is the same one where Gabi's mom works at and the rest is history" Chad mentioned nervously looking and playing his hands.

I felt a twinge of jealously because its like their almost ment to be because how they met is similar to my used to be fairy tale story except if you switch the dad to my mom transferring into her company here and change the girl to me meeting Troy and there you have it. Two identical fairy ale story but one of them has a musical twist but I don't know how exactly how they met but I am going to find out no matter how much I hate him wait. Correction I hate like him, I could never hate him no matter how much he had hurt him I still don't hate him because he made me a person that I longed to be for a long time since I was a little girl. A outgoing, bubbly girl. He changed me for the better and I guess that's why I still don't hate him but there's something as to why I don't hate him but I still can't put my finger to it but I am determined to find out the answer.

Its like the green eyed monster had taken over my body because surely I was jealous of Troy's girlfriend because he doesn't love me anymore because maybe I wasn't good enough or maybe Im ugly. Yeah, that's it im ugly no wonder he broke up with me and no wonder he got together with Sharpay, she always looks glamorous and perfectly dolled up every time I see her including in gym, she somehow still looks good when she sweats but me I look ugly when I sweat. I look all moisty and everything. Don't get me started on my cracked lips and the dark circles around my eyes and the pimple under my mouth. No matter how much makeup I put to cover it, its still pretty much noticeable. Look at the new girl, she looks like she has the movie star looks and is not even wearing any makeup, no dark circles, no cracked lips, no pimple.

I couldn't stand the sight of the Troy and the new girl who appears to be his girlfriend so I turned around and power walked into the school a tear ran down my cheek.

**End Gabriella's POV**

**

* * *

**

Third person's POV

Troy walked towards his friends and noticed Gabriella wasn't there anymore but he did notice her a few moments ago.

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked looking around for her.

"Why, so you could hurt again" Taylor snapped.

"No, I just wanted all of you to meet my new girlfriend" Troy answered.

"Why would she be talking to you after what you did?" Ryan questioned harshy.

"Woah, guys I didn't come here for more drama I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am, the way I treated Gabriella" Troy answered a little a taken back but then again he should know that they won't welcome him back with open arms.

"You shouldn't be talking to us" Martha snapped "You should be telling her that"

Troy sighed "I know, but I know she won't listen to me so I might as well tell you so you could tell her that"

The girl beside Troy just watched the drama scene unfold right in front of her deciding to just keep quiet because she didn't want things to get more dramatic as it already is.

However Troy didn't notice her girlfriend keeping quiet and just watched and waited to be introduced and to be showed around the school nor he didn't care at the moment because he was to involved in his conversation to even bother show his girlfriend.

"And why would we want to do that after how much pain you caused her" Kelsi demanded

"Well-" Troy started but was interrupted.

"Guys, just give the guy a break at least he's apologizing to what he did," Chad cut him off. "Just because Troy hurt her doesn't mean that we should all stop being friends with him and I know that Gabriella doesn't want our friendship to fall apart because of a break up. Let them deal with that. If Gabriella ignores Troy then let them be "

The group of friends looked at each other before shrugging and agreeing.

"Yeah, your right I guess we should at least give you another chance" Martha nods in approval.

"Yeah, I guess I was just being a little over protective of Gabriella after all she is my best friend" Ryan admitted leaving out the dating part because things would get all awkward.

Troy nods grinning "So I guess were cool?" Troy asks referring to Ryan.

"Yeah, I guess" Ryan answers.

They both manly hugged and broke apart while everyone awed. Troy finally noticed her girlfriend and didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Oh, my bad," Troy said "I guess I forgot to introduce you guys to my girlfriend.

"Guys, This is my girlfriend Selena Gomez," Troy said introducing her to his friends. "Selena, this is Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Martha, Kelsi, Jason and Zeke"

The exchanged their hellos and started to get to know her.

"So how did you two meet?" Taylor questioned.

Selena grinned unable to keep her happiness inside looked at his boyfriend who was smiling and wrapping his arms around her and held her tight. "We met by bumping each other on the second day after we arrived at the ski lodge," Selena started to explain " We came on the some day" Selena added for good measures.

"We bumped each other and looked each other in the eyes and he said hi and I said hi and he told me how he liked my smile and I told him how I liked his blue eyes" Selena went on with her story.

"So we started getting to know each other and two days later he asked me if my family and I could have dinner with his family and I said yes so we had dinner later that night and we all got to know each other and became friends" Selena continued.

"Somehow, we became friends and we gave each other our numbers on the same day and two days later on Wednesday we moved to Albuquerque and his family came to our house and welcomed us to the neighbored only to find out that we are next door neighbors so he finally asked me out on a date and then the rest is history" Selena finished,

"Cool" Taylor nods politely,

"So, Where are you from?" Ryan asks.

"New-York" She answered.

"Cool" Ryan nods politely.

"Okay, what's up with the one word thingy," Selena asks "Instead of saying cool to everything I answer like a boring person does, say something like cool, what's it like in New-York I bet it has a lot of snow enough to close the school's down and us kids could never have school again but we grow up be to a uneducated, clueless, poor adults because of no good education" Selena jokes.

Everyone laughs as they started to like her.

"Selena, the joker" Taylor commented "Thanks for the stupid advice. not " Taylor said feeling offended.

Tears start to form in Taylor's eyes "So you think I'm dumb well I'm not" Taylor bawled "For your information I am the captain of the scholastic decathlon and I have a honer roll and never got a f, d or a c in my life so stop with your cruel jokes"

Taylor ran away crying while everybody just stood not able to say anything. Selena looked worried and concerned "Oh my gosh" Selena said "I didn't mean to offend her. It was a joke not like a insult or something but I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything"

Chad sighed and started to get stressed out "Its not your fault its just that she's um kind of takes things the wrong way sometimes well probably most of the time if you ask me"

"Oh, well just tell her that I'm really sorry and didn't mean to offend her" Selena replied back.

Chad sighed "I erm gotta go"

Everyone watched run Chad run into the school building trying to figure out what's causing Taylor and Chad to act so weird but whatever it is, they had a feeling that its not going to be pretty.

* * *

A pink convertible entered the school's parking lot and parked in empty parking space. The blonde girl inside the convertible took off her pink shades and laid it near the steering wheel then she swung the car door open and stepped out of the car then slammed the pink car closed.

She flipped her hair and sashayed into the school as boys admired the blonde girl and girls stared at her full of jealousy because of her expesive clothes and how she manages to look glamorous and of her talented singing voice. Sharpay had her curled and her face all made up with a lot of make up which is enough to look like a clown considering she's wearing blue sparkly eye shadow with pink lipstick with a lot of foundation. She also wore mascara and a light pink blush on her face which to anyone who doesn't like her make up thinks she always manages to look like a clown.

But of course she really didn't care what people thought of her. All it mattered to her was the center stage and of course her ex-boyfriend.

As she sashayed past a couple of girls overhearing them talking about how Troy had broken up with her and saying their were glad he broke up with that fake, wannabe girl.

Their conversation however angered her because she specifically told Troy to tell people she broke up with her not the other way around. This ruined her reputation and of course Sharpay was going to do something about it, she always did something that angered or humilated people to who doesn't stay out of her way besides she always gets what she wanted and to Sharpay that was perfectly fine to her.

When she got to her locker she opened her two door pink locker and took out her tiara and placed it on her head like she usually does every morning.

She smiled smugly into mirror as she admired her reflection but then a tap came along her shoulder.

She turned around and saw a girl wearing blazer and matching skirt along with a tie which of course to Sharpay is the ugliest outfit she had seen in her entire life. The girl was wearing a ponytail and wore little make up and is evidently clutching a pink flyer.

"What are you" Sharpay questioned smugly but remembered to act like a little nice girl before correcting herself "I mean who are you"

"Good Morning, Mrs. Evans" The girl greeted "I'm Tiara gold and I transferred from London and I would like to be your assistant"

_Hmm not many people would enjoy being my asstiant and she's my only hope._ Sharpay thought to herself.

"Great, you got the job" Sharpay told her then she pulled out her pink bag printed S E which stands for Sharpay Evans of her locker and handed it to her "You will be needing this which comes along with a my schedule and a few things I will be needing through out the day"

"And you are to get my latte every morning before so I suggest you run along to the cafeteria and tell the cafeteria ladies that I'm requesting a non fat, organic latte" Sharpay demanded "I'm sure they'll understand"

"After all, it is my school" Sharpay told her turning her back and laid a hang on her locker smiling smugly eyeing her boy toy with a new girl then she noticed Tiara hadn't moved at all and glanced at her "I suggest you do it right away and hand it to me after homeroom"

Tiara nodded and walked away to follow Sharpay's orders. Sharpay smiled satisfied knowing how it was easy to fool people with her fake acts of kindness.

Sharpay slammed her pink locker door and walked down the school hallway as if she was walking down a catwalk for a fashions show. Suddenly something caught her eye. A certain blue eyed boy holding hands with another girl.

Sharpay assumed that she was a new girl because she had never seen her before and the fact that she looked absolutely different. Nobody and she means nobody wore those kind of clothes at school. But Sharpay shook her thoughts away.

Sharpay noticed something first he dated newbie Montez who is not so much of a newbe of course considering that this is her second and final year at east high. Secondly this new girl that she had never seen in her life before suddenly pops out of nowhere and is intertwining hands with her Troy .

_What is with Troy and new girls_ Sharpay thought then she rolled her eyes and a plan formed in her head.

Gabriella Montez was no longer her problem anymore but this girl is now her problem whoever she is, she won't know what's coming for her.

She walked towards the couple as the girl planted a kiss on her Troy's cheek.

"Hey, Troy" Sharpay winked flirtously.

"Uh, hey Sharpay" Troy said beginning to feel uncomfortable but hey, standing next to your current girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend who is pretty much a psycho who won't give up is pretty awkward and nervous because who knows what Sharpay will do to get him back.

"So, are you excited for the new basketball season to start?" Sharpay questioned raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah" Troy answered politely.

"Your in the basketball team?" Selena questions getting excited for new man.

"Well not technically-" Troy started.

"He is, its just that he gets picked to be in the team every year since sophomore so East High wouldn't surprised be if he gets picked because he is so talented" Sharpay said flipping her hair like a know it all.

The girl stared at Sharpay noticing her dressy and casual at the same time outfit. She was wearing a gray beanie and white baby doll top with matching grey leggings with cute black heels and her super long beady necklace to finish up her girly chic look.

"Cool hat" Selena said

"Thanks" Sharpay replied back flipping her hair "I got it from paris"

"Paris neat" Selena said flashing her a friendly smile.

"What's your name" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Selena Gomez" Selena answered.

"Interesting, well I know we're going to be great friends," Sharpay faked a friendly smile "It was nice chatting with you, toodles" Sharpay said before walking away from them.

I'm gonna have a little fun with this Sharpay thought evilly about her new fake friendship with Selena.

First step. Get to know the new girl and act like her friend.

Well that was all Sharpay could come up with at the time but whatever she'll have more time to think about it. Sharpay walked into her homeroom then suddenly the Tira girl walked right past her then Sharpay walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, you may go now" Sharpay pointed out "Buh bye"

"Oh, well while I was doing your latte run I stopped by the school's front office and transferred to your homeroom in case of your needed asstiance," Tiara explained "Oh yeah, here's your nonfat, organic fresh vanilla latte" Tiara finished handing out her a white bag inside it was her drink"

Sharpay smirked as she smelled the vanilla flavor then placed it on her desk "People might be freaked out by you but me I like it. Take a seat"

Tiara nodded and sat in a seat right behind Sharpay. Sharpay sat in her seat smiling happily. After all she got what she wanted a fully dedicated assistant.

______________________________________________________________

Gabriella's P.O.V

The bell rang and Mrs. Darbus began to take attendance.

"Amanda Ann"

"Here"

"Troy Bolton"

"Here"

"Roxy Ann"

"Here"

"Jason Cross"

"Here"

"Chad Danforth"

"Yo, what's my homie?"

The class burst out laughing at Chad's response to his name being called out during homeroom.

"My Homie, you got a detention"

"Mrs. Darbus, come on I was just fooling around"

"No you disrupted my class"

"Now Selena Gomez"

"Here"

"Sharpay Evans"

"Here as always"

"Taylor Mckessie"

No answer

"Taylor Mckessie?"

No answer.

"Has anyone seen Miss. Mckessie?"

A bunch of answers were yes, no and I don't care.

I glanced around the room as Mrs. Darbus went on with her attendance. How could Taylor skip homeroom when I just seen her early this morning.

I sensed that something is wrong because its not like her to skip homeroom after all she loves school and whatever it was she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Welcome back, its a new year which means you guys have one sememster to think about your future and as well as mature to young adults" Mrs. Darbus glanced at Chad as he sunk low in seat rolling his eyes.

Chad suddenly began to twirl his basketball due to boredom then Mrs. Darbus walked over to Chad and slammed her stick down and took his ball "Detention Mr Danforth, this is a classroom not a hocket arena"

Chad stranglely looked to . It is not Hockey, it is basketball. Can't tell the diffence between a hocky puck and a basketball woman?. That's what Chad wanted to say but shut his mouth before things started to get more ugly.

Troy pulled out his phone to send Gabriella a text as well as Selena.

Mrs. Darbus rolled her eyes and went over to Troy "Ah, glad to see you again " Mr. Darbus took out his phone out of grasp

Suddenly Selena's phone began to ring. The class turned back around to find her sitting next to me. She blushed and took out her phone not knowing the rules around room.

"Ah, its like Deja vu all over again" Mrs. Darbus continued "Welcome aboard Mrs. Gomez we'll get to know each other during dentention also no cell phones are prohbited in this room and class do we have to repeat last year's homeroom session the day we first got back from break again now do we?"

Mrs. Darbus snatched her phone out of Selena's grasp and put it gently.

I tried not to giggle at the thought of how much this homeroom session resembled last year.

Suddenly Sharpay pulled out herphone and looked at it before turning around to face tiara "Did you get that?" Sharpay asked.

But then my phone rang. i was not expecting to get a text so i made sure Mrs. Darbus wasn't looking and thankfully she was busy scolding Sharpay so i quickly pulled out my phone and started at the screen which said 1 txt messege from Troy.

Great, what did he want?. i pressed the center button then i began tor read the messege.

Dear Gabriella

Look i'm very and truely sorry i'll make it up to u i swear. I want us to be friends again this time and now that i broken up with Sharpay knowing Chad he probably told you. So meet me up at our secret spot after lunch today. Again i'm truely and unbelivably sorry. i hate myself knowing i hurt. Look after i hurt you that day i tried to kill myself by trying to cut myself with a knife knowing how much i hurt you and what i put you through till that is my parents caught me which i think you know why i have a big bangage on my shoulder. i don't know if you noticed but please i'm really sorry. i don't know what i'd do without you . You made me realize that i just wasn't just basketball the basketball teached me that i'm much more then that and who will i have to talk about my problems to. Ok other then my friends and well someone else. But please your the most precious thing that happened in my life and i had to ruin it. So please all i'm asking is for forgiveness and a friendship

Troy

i was shocked what i just read. Troy Bolton tried to kill himself because of hurting me. He didn't deserve that. i wanted to cry and tell him that we can be friends again and scold him for doing such a stupid thing.i felt guilty for all the mean things he had said to me. But that's not going to make me run back to his arms again and fall in love again because frankly we both moved and i know it. He still hurt me and i still won't get back together with him because he doesn't deserve another chance but what he does deserve is another chance in friendship. He messed things up in our friendship and wrecked our relationship but us dating can't happen because of what he did and i still can't trust him. But even if i trust him again. Well i still won't get back with him. He broke up with me and its his loss. But what i can't figure out is why he doesn't love me anymore.

Mrs. Darbus quickly snatched my phone "And we'll experince daja vu in dentetion all over agan now won't we?. "

Mrs. Darbus slammed her bucket down her desk and startling everyone "The Holidays are over people. We're back so please turn your brains on and start listening" Mrs. Darbus went on "Now class a new semester means new activites?"

"Ecpecially scince the basketball season has been moved to the second semeester and not the the first semester and you won't have to worry about you championship game then might i suggest the winter musicale. Oh how wonderfull last year's winter musicale turned out to be oh and you too Mrs. Montez you too should sign up for either couples or single's but if you want to rock the house down then i better suggest you two duet each other again"

i turend red and of course i was going to sign up for the musicale. i want to show everybody how i can do without Troy by myside. i changed so much last year. I'm not the shy, stage fright girl anymore as everyone thinks i still am.

Mrs. Darbus sat in her seat and took a big cup of coffee "Audtion signups are in the main hallway and audtions will be held tommroww afternoon during free period"

When homeroom ended I zoomed out of the room before anyone had a chance to speak to me. I checked everywhere, the library. Classrooms, the front office, nurse's office, the cafeteria you name it.

I checked the whole school but the girls bathroom and she is nowhere to be found wait the girls bathroom.

I checked the girls bathrooms and she is still nowhere to be found so I went to the girls bathroom near the panio room.

I walked inside and I could hear crying from one of the stalls. So I walked over to the stall where I could hear crying and sniffling.

I knocked the stall door "Taylor are you in there?"

"Gabriella, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, trying to look for you," I answered "Can you please explain to why you skipped homeroom"

"Ok, but can I trust you?" Taylor questions.

"Of course," I answered " We're best friends"

Why is she doubting to trust me she should know that she can trust me and after all she is my best friend.

"Ok" Taylor said unlocking the stall door and coming out of her stall looking like a huge mess.

Her masca was all over her face and her lipstick is smeared and tears were running down her face.

She walked over to her the bathroom sinks and splashed her face with water and grabbed some towels and dried her face and redid her makeup and then taking a deep breath and glanced to me.

"Okay, this morning when Troy introduced his new girlfriend" Taylor said.

I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the words Troy and new girlfriend. Another pang of jealousy seeped right through her and she had no idea why but whatever it was she wished the jealousy, insecurity and sorrow would just stop even through she had Ryan now but she couldn't help but feel jealous, insecure and sorrowful.

"Selena cracked a joke and I overacted and started crying" Taylor continued.

"So that's it, that's what made you skip homeroom?" I asked shocked.

"No, no," Taylor replied quickly "No but I was going to stop overacting and just go to homeroom but something stopped me"

"The thought of thinking of a certain situation made me just cry and sit in the closed toilet about how my future is ruined" Taylor went on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting completely confused "Your future's not ruined. We haven't gotten our college acceptance letters yet"

"No, you just don't understand" Taylor said

"What don't I understand?" I asked getting even more confused.

Taylor looked at me right in the eye "Gabriella, I'm pregnant"

**A/N Ha what a nice cliffhanger I did. Ha you just going to review to find out what's going to happen next. Also I've got a lot of planned for this story and it won't be pretty. i also decided to put links of the character''s clothes and what they wear throughout the story.i found it fun picking out clothes for them to wear int the story ecpecially Sharpay. But scince i'm to lazy to put links of the other character's clothes i'm only to put up the link of Sharpay's outfit, hair and makeup today.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!.**


	16. She's up to no good

**I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE**

**DISCLAMIOR: YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**A/N ok, I couldn't resist updating. I don't w****hy this story is getting more interesting ****and fun to write. So expect more frequent ****updates from me and thanks for your ****reviews.**

"W-what?" I questioned trying to comprehend what I just had heard.

Taylor sighed and answered "Gabriella, I'm pregnant"

I couldn't believe it. My best friend is pregnant and she didn't even tell me in the first place.

"Why?" I asked her.

Taylor scrunched her nose in confusion "What?"

"Why did you have sex?" I answered more like a question then a answer.

"It was just a heat of the moment thing," Taylor explained holding back tears "It happened right after prom. Chad payed for a room because we were too exhausted to drive back home and once we layed in our bed, he made a commment about me and I made a comment about him and we couldn't take our eyes off of each other and well, one thing led to another"

I just stared at her not knowing how to react to this kind of situation but then I decided that comfort was the right reaction.

I put my hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way"

"Thanks for understanding Gabriella," Taylor smiled "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for and please don't tell anyone"

I nodded "Of course, I wouldn't tell anyone without your permission"

"So what's the gender of the baby and far are you?" I asked her.

"A girl and one more month to go and she is going to be delivered on valatines day" Taylor smiled.

"One thing is for sure is that I know and Chad knows that you will be a great mother" I told her reassuringly.

"Thanks and you should have seen Chad's reaction. He wanted a son so badly." Taylor giggled.

I giggled then after we finished our giggling galore I told her about what happened in homeroom and what Troy texted me earlier.

"Wow" Taylor finally spoke up.

"I know and now I feel so guilty for the bad things I said about him" I told her.

"But you know he could be lying" Taylor replied back.

I gave her a look and she replied back "Or not"

I giggled and put my arm under her's and we walked out of the bathroom and heard a bam, thud and a ow by no other Chad Danforth.

I suddenly started laughing "Chad, are you ok?"

Chad rubbed his head "Yeah, I'm peachy"

I laughed and shook my head and realized something "Have you been listening to the whole conversation?"

Chad nodded "Yeah pretty much oh yeah and don't worry about the whole Troy suicidal thing cause I won't tell anyone and I just can't believe Troy tried to kill himself "

"But in other words are you ready to go to math class cause I know I'm not" Chad said.

I laughed and Chad put his hands around Taylor's arm standing the other side of her and went off to first period.

**Gabriella's P.O.V End**

* * *

**Sharpays's P.O.V**

I sat in math class listening to the teacher drone and on about the equations and I couldn't care less them.

Suddenly I spotted Selena standing across from me. A plan suddenly formed in my head.

"Hey, Selena" I said in my biggest fakest sweetest voice I could muster.

"Oh, hey Sharpay" Selena replied back. "What a load of shit this is. I could really care about this stuff anyway"

"Oh yeah, I know right" I faked sweetly.

"Look over there" I said pointing to where Gabriella was sitting.

"Yeah" Selena replied back.

"That's Troy's ex-girlfriend and um she's not over her break up so she may do something to break you too up" I lied.

"Oh really," Selena said raising her eyebrow "Then how come she's kissing Ryan in the cheek"

I gasped "Ryan"

Everyone turned to look at me so I faked a sweet smile and turned back to the table and scowled.

After class I told Selena that she could have lunch with me and she accepted my offer. I spotted Ryan walking towards his locker then I blocked his path.

"Ryan, I can't believe you," I snapped "Your dating geeky Montez"

Ryan rolled his eyes "She's not a geek, Sharpay. You should get to know her because she's an awesome girl"

"And why would I wanna do that?" I asked him deciding not to tell him my plan.

"I don't know and I couldn't care less" Ryan responded back.

Just then Tiara interrupted our conversation "Reporting back to duty Mrs. Evans"

"Great, but not now Tiara" I snapped at her.

"Oh, looky here, an exchange foreign student and your are her asstiant right?" Ryan asked.

"Yup, I'm Tiara Gold" Tiara answered right back and walked away.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked Ryan "Why didn't our parents think of that?" I asked him suddenly taking a liking in the name because it sounded royalish.

But as Ryan was about to answer. I sashayed away from him cooking up a plan inside my head.

When the lunch bell rang. I walked into the school cafeteria. I walked over to the lunch line and I spotted Selena grabbing food to her lunch tray.

"The usual" I ordered not even bothering to add a please.

One of the lunch ladies handed me my meal and I grabbed it and placed it on the lunch counter.

Which had a mini vase full of pink flowers and a clear glass full of red punch and pink napkins wrapped around a fork and a spoon and a container full of salad. The reserved sign just layed on the tray.

Selena looked at me "Oooh, fancy"

I pretended to smile "Hmm, lovely isn't it?"

I picked up my lunch tray and walked away with Selena trailing behind me.

I walked up the steps and a puzzled Selena asks "Where are we going?."

I finally made it up to the balcony and ignored her question and sat at my table and set my lunch tray and picked up the reserved sign and placed it on the table to let people know that they can't sit here.

"Wow, even more fancy" Selena commented on my reserved sign.

"So where are you from?." I asked pretending to be interested.

"New-York" Selena answered biting my burger.

"Cool, I've been to New-York last summer," I replied back "Quite ironic isn't it"

"Very" Selena answered wiping her mouth with a napkin.

I put the fork on my salad and then I put my fork into my mouth then I put it back down as I chomped on salad.

"So I heard someone has a crush on you." Selena spoke up trying to pick up a conversation between us.

"Zeke?." I asked her then she nodded "Yeah, well I already know."

"Why don't you guys get together. I mean you guys would go great together." Selena told me.

I raised my eyebrow "How so?."

"I just don't know," Selena shrugged "Something tells me that you guys are ment for each other."

"Yeah," I replied back "Well, we'll see about that now won't we?."

"So I signed up for the musical." Selena told me.

I almost spit out my food "You signed up for the musical?."

Selena nodded excitedly.

"Great" I told her pretending to be excited for her then I looked towards the view and I scowled silently.

_Oh look what we have here another competition well let's just hope that Montez doesn't sign up for the musical. _I thought to myself.

I stared out to the view looking for Montez but I didn't see her.

_Speaking of Montez now where is she._ I thought to myelf scanning the crowd of peopl eating at their tables.

**End Sharpay's P.O.V**

**

* * *

****Gabriella's P.O.V**

During lunch I opened the door and flew up the stairs and as I finally reached the last set of stairs I saw Troy smiling leaning against the glass wall "Glad, you can make it"

"Well, I'm glad I could make it" I responded standing next to him.

Suddenly I felt the urge to shove Troy and so I did shove him "Don't kill yourself because of something you did. Its not worth it killing yourself"

"Yeah, I already figured it out after I got lectured by my parents for ten minutes" Troy responded back.

I giggled and he smiled at me "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry, your forgiven so let's be at least be friends again and push this aside" I told him reassuringly.

"Good" Troy replied back relieved.

"So I have a new girlfriend that I want you to meet" Troy said.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked him curiously.

"We met at the ski lode, you know the one where we met and everything, Troy explained "So it turns out that we were next door neighbors then I asked her out on a date and then three days later I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed"

"Cute" I said sighing and sitting down on the bench.

Troy turned around and sat down next to me "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to explain to my mom that I have detention because of a certain blue-eyed boy texted me during homeroom and I got caught pulling out my phone because I wanted to read it" I answered.

"Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to get you in trouble" Troy said sweetly.

"No worries" I replied back.

Suddenly the bell rang and we both said goodbye to each other and zoomed off the hallway.

All of a sudden I saw Kelsi crying and running away and then in a couple of seconds I spotted Taylor running behind her "Kelsi wait up"

_Uh oh this can't be good._ I thought to myself.

I ran and followed the direction to where Kelsi and Taylor ran. I finally spotted Kelsi leaning against her locker and Taylor leaning on the lockers next to her comforting Kelsi.

I sat down next to Kelsi "What's wrong?"

"Jason cheated on her with Martha" Taylor explained.

Suddenly I whipped out my phone and texted Ryan, Troy, Chad and Zeke then I put my phone back on my pocket.

"Don't worry Kelsi," I comforted her "Jason's a moron for cheating on you"

"I never knew he was a jerk until now" Kelsi sobbed.

Right now I was beyond pissed with Martha. How could she be such a lying, backstabber. Some friend she was.

Ryan and Zeke ran over to me " HE DID WHAT TO YOU!"

"C-cheated o-n m-e" Kelsi said between sobs.

Ryan's hands clutched tightly "Boy, I oughta-"

I saw Chad pulling Troy by his shirt breathing really hard.

Everyone turned to look at me "Oh, this isn't what it looks like plus he was slow and he was too busy all being lovey-dovey with his girlfriend"

"Chad" I warned him.

"Fine" Chad sighed and let go of Troy's shirt and as soon as Troy was Chad-free, he fell to the ground and just layed their breathing hard.

Taylor gave Chad a what happened look.

"We were on the other side of the school. Apparently we didn't know where you guys were so I dragged Troy and ran faster like I am in basketball all over the school nonstop and apparently Troy's such a wimp and I guess I tired him out"

Troy sat up and leaned against the locker and glanced at Kelsi "Did he really cheat on you?" he asked quietly.

Kelsi nodded and Troy became silent.

"As I was saying, boy I ought to beat him up" Ryan said getting more angry then usual.

"Ryan, please don't do anything that could end him up in the hospital" I pleaded.

"Fine" Ryan said giving up and sat next to me and he put his hand around my back.

"Good" I said kissing him on the cheek,

"What up with that?" Troy asked, his blue eyes looking at us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him getting all confused.

"Why do you guys seem all, oh I don't know, all couply" Troy asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh, um were dating right now" I answered nervously.

"Oh" was all Troy could say.

Suddenly Kelsi began to cry harder. It really pained me to see my friend all messed up, heartbroken and betrayed.

I stood up from where I was sitting "Where's Martha?"

"n-near t-the s-sign u-u-up s-s-sheets" Kelsi mustered out in between sobs.

I walked away and spotted Martha near the sign up sheets with her books up to her chests with her arms around the books looking all innocent as she chatted with Troy's girlfriend.

I walked up to Martha "Can I have a word with you?"

"Oh, hi Gabriella," Martha greeted noticing my angry look "Why are you so angry"

I rolled my eyes as Selena watched in amusement. I walked away as Martha trailed behind me.

"You hurt and betrayed my best friend and that's not ok with me" I snapped.

Selena walked up behind Martha "She didn't betray and hurt your friend and I know her too well"

"What are you talking about?" I snorted "You only knew her for a day"

"Whatever is going i'm sure we can work this out" Selena said defending Martha.

"I'm sorry but this is between me and Martha so can you please not bother us right now?" I asked her.

"No, not until I know I can work this out" Selena said.

"Ok listen," I told her "East High is not full of rainbow's and sunshine so sometimes things happen for a reason. So everything can't just be fixed and have a happily ever can you please leave us alone because right now this is not between me and her not you, Martha and i"

"Gosh, I just wanted to know what happened so I can fix it because there's always a way" Selena said.

"Jason cheated on Kelsi with Martha" I finally told her.

"I'm sure there is a reason" Selena told me.

I scowled pointed to the other direction calmly "Go away and I mean it and if you don't go away or else"

"Or else what?" Selena challenged me.

I let the anger take the best of me so that was it no more little nice girl. I was sick and tired of dealing with Selena and I wanted to yell at Martha so badly because of what she did to poor Kelsi.

"Unless, I can make your whole year miserable. Yeah that's right I can and I will so unless if you want go through your senior year peacefully then I better suggest you move along now" I threatened.

"Is that a threat" Selena challenged me.

But little did I know that the gang was hiding somewhere listening to my conversation.

"Yeah"

"Then bring it" Selena challenged me.

I scowled angrier and I let the anger and impatience get the best of me so I slapped Selena and then I slapped Martha even harder.

I heard gasps so I turned around to face the gang. I looked at them. They were shocked but right now I couldn't care less.

The anger was building inside of me and It loosened it out. I pushed Selena away from us.

So Selena pushed me into the board then I grabbed the pen and I signed my name under singles and I walked up to the two friends "You know what. I don't' have time for this"

"Good" Selena smirked.

"Ok, listen Martha I'm going to say this once but you Martha Cox is a betrayer, slutty, bitch" I yelled at her and slapped her in the face.

So I went walked away from them trying to calm myself down because I know its going to get uglier and besides people can't control their anger and I know its not me to harm and swear at someone.

I opened my locker and pulled things out of it as the gang walked up to me.

"Gabi, who knew who had it in you," Kelsi said wiping her tears away and giggling and hugged me "Thanks for sticking up to me"

I calmed myself down and giggled "Your welcome, anything for a friend" I said hugging her.

"Good girl gone bad" Chad smirked then Taylor smacked his head.

"So are you really um, gonna make Selena's year miserable?" Troy asked uncomfortably.

I realized something that Selena was Troy's girlfriend. "Don't worry I just threatened her just to make her back of me"

"Good" Troy said relieved.

I giggled and got my books out and closed my locker door and headed for class.

After school I was painting sets during detention then Taylor walked up to me "Gabi, what are you during here in detention?"

"Oh, remember what I told you this morning" I asked her.

Taylor smirked "Gabriella, you should've known better then not to take our your phone during homeroom"

"Yeah, well I couldn't help plus I didn't expect anyone to text me during homeroom" I told her.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Darbus wanted a word with me and I ended up getting detention for skipping homeroom this morning"

"Well at least according to Chad, you got out of Darbus doom" I told her giggling,

"Yeah, I guess your right" Taylor said giggling,

I spotted the new girl who is apparently Troy's new girlfriend then I decided I wanted to keep things smooth between us.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Selena for a little while" I told her.

"Yeah, you go do that" Taylor said ushering me to go talk to Selena.

I tapped on her shoulder "Hey"

Selena turned around holding her red paintbrush "Oh its you, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did earlier and I didn't mean any of it of what I told you. I just wanted to protect my friend plus I don't like people messing with my friends" I apologized.

"Oh that's cute" Selena said smiling putting her paintbrush on my nose and leaving a red dot.

"And I'm sorry I got all defense and annoying to you but I just wanted to defend my friend" Selena apologized.

Just then Sharpay walked up to us "Well, well, well East High's new girls are mingling with each other. How cute is that"

"New girls?" Selena scrunched her nose in confusion.

"Oh, Gabriella was a new student here last year. She arrived here on her first day here on this exact same day. Ironic isn't it?" Sharpay explained like a know it all.

"Very ironic" Selena replied back.

"Oh yeah, did you know that this morning's homeroom incident happened last year. Yes the very exact thing. The same people who got in detention last year is in detention" Sharpay concluded.

"Wow" Selena replied slightly amazed and freaked out at the same time.

"And did you know that Gabriella and Troy dueted last year and became East High's golden couple" Sharpay continued.

"Yes, the duet part but not the golden couple part" Selena said very uneasily.

I started to feel more uncomfortable and more uneasy.

"What happened Gabriella, how come you guys are not together anymore" Selena asked me.

"Troy broke up with three months ago" I answered looking down and playing with my shirt.

"Aww, sweetie at least your with Ryan now" Selena said putting her hand comfortingly.

I pulled my head up high " Yeah, I guess so."

"Who just so happens to be my twin brother" Sharpay butted in giving me a back off glare then smiled back at Selena and I.

But that's when I realized something Sharpay's up to no good and I gotta go warn Troy and Selena.

**A/N More to come if you review. Things are gonna get even more uglier and its not going to pretty.**


	17. The auditon

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own hsm. .period. Ok, I didn't get the amount of reviews I was expecting so for this chapter I expect to get a lot of reviews ( Not really) But anyway thanks for da reviews!.I've got bad news in additon, i'm going to delete my stories secret life and there's no place like Alberqurque because i want to focus Stranger and this story and because it's getting to much for me and i lost interest in the stories.**

A crowd full of students followed Mrs, Darbus into the theatre to audition for the musical.

Mrs. Darbus sat down on her desk and set her clipboard and scanned through the list.

"Welcome, my shining stars" Mrs. Darbus greeted. "This year's musical will called Shining Stars musical"

"Genius" Sharpay said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously does Sharpay have to comment on everything?. She could keep them to herself.

"First, Mike McDonald" Mrs. Darbus called out.

A blue eyed, blond haired boy entered the stage and began to sing the song What I've been looking for in off key.

"Thank you for you performance," Mrs. Darbus tried to compliment in a very nice way but nothing could be put into the category nice. " Your voice is not suitable for theatre. NEXT" She called out.

A red headed, brown eyed girl stepped into the stage and smiled brightly like she was ment to be star on the stage. She sang the song in a high pitched and off key voice.

"Stop, that is very horrible" Mrs Darbus complimented harshly. " Go see a voice instructor and then maybe I'll consider you in the next year's musicale. NEXT"

The girl felt offended and walked away in a huff.

Out of the blue, someone tapped my shoulders and I turned to the person startled only to find Troy sitting in one of the red velet theatre seats smiling innocently. Clearly the innocent act was not working for him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him.

"Can't a teenage boy watch his own girlfriend audition for the musical?" Troy questioned innocently.

"Well lover boy, your girlfriend's right over there" I said pointing to one of the seats three rows down my row where Sharpay was sitting next to.

"Thanks and oh uh good luck, hope you get in the musicale" Troy winked before making his way to his girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes wishing how Ryan could support me like that. Even though he's not really romantic but I kinda wish he is. But still I love his imperfections, it what makes him unique.

"Selena Gomez" Mrs. Darbus called out to the students.

I watched as Selena got up from her seat and entered the stage and sang the song perfectly.

The crowd was silent. Nobody expected the girl to sing really good. Just like the one last year but only shyer and better.

I shook away the last thought knowing that we're both pretty good and that no one is better then no one.

Mrs. Darbus clapped her hands "Bravo, I mean brava"

Selena smiled before making her way back to the seats.

"Gabriella Montez" Mrs. Darbus called out.

I stood up and walked up to the stage going solo for a full performance by myself for the first time in my life. I took a deep breath and asked "Mrs. Darbus, may I sing a different song"

"Well, why not?" Mrs, Darbus asked. "The theatre is all about taking chances"

_We've been friends for so long, I can't deny,  
These feelings are so strong I keep hot inside,  
Wanna tell you but I can't find the words to say,  
So afraid if I do things will never be the same,  
I gotta work it out, times really running out,  
Don't know what to do but I know I gotta say it now,  
Don't wanna lose and friend but why should I pretend,  
That I don't love you when I've waited so long,_

_(So long) been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long,  
Been waiting (so long) been waiting (so long)  
Been waiting (so long) I've been waiting so long,  
I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya,  
That we should be together, everyday,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, oh  
And I'm crazy in love with all you do,  
Boy you're giving me something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something, something_

_When you come to me and say some other girl has broke your heart once again,  
Will you ever learn, all this time I've been patiently,  
Hoping that you would notice me, you need to know that I've been waiting so long,  
_

i smiled and opened my mouth and began to sing.

When I finished the song I nervously looked at the crowd before everyone started clapping, whistling and chanting Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella.

I smiled before making my way back into the stage feeling relaxed that is until the corner of my eye caught Troy staring at me like the way he used to stare at me when we were dating.

"Brava, what a fabulous song. NEXT!" Mrs. Darbus said.

" Sharpay Evans your up next. Its time to show your stuff " Mrs,Darbus.

Sharpay smiled and turned to Kelsi "Oh, I don't need your panio, I already have the music for my song that I wrote"

Sharpay broke into song and dance once the music started and when the song finished the crowd clapped and whistled for Sharpay indicating that they liked their performance the best**.**

_Lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala [x2]_

_Oh baby baby, have you seen Troy tonight?  
Is he in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (oh)  
Oh baby baby, does the take a peice of lime for the drink that ima buy her, do you know just what he likes? (oh)_

_Oh, oh, tell me have you seen Troy cuz I'm so, oh  
I can't get him off of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party he gon' go  
Can somebady take me home? (Hahaheeheehahaho)_

_Love me, hate me, say whatchu wanna 'bout me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Troy  
Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Troy  
_

_Troy told me that he's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club  
I've seen him once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way (oh)_

_Oh say whatchu wanna about me  
Oh but can't you see what I see  
Oh say whatcha wanna about me_

_So tell me if you see her (let me know what he was wearing and what she was like)  
Cuz I've been waiting here forever(Let me know where he was going, I don't mind)  
Oh baby baby if you seek amy tonight (Oh)  
Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like (Oh)  
Oh baby baby baby, Oh baby baby baby  
Lalalalalalala lalalalalalala [x2]_

_yeah  
Love me hate me but can't you see what I see?(love me hate me)  
Oh say whatchu wanna bout me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Troy  
_

Sharpay smiled and made her way back into her seat but not before giving me a fake, sweet glare.

"Anyone else for the callbacks" Mrs. Darbus called out and waited patiently for a couple minutes. "No? good? Done!."

Mrs. Darbus flicked off the lights and made her way out of the theatre as well as the other students.

I walked out of the theatre but then I heard two people calling my name. Selena and Troy to be exact.

I turned around and smiled sweetly "Hey, Selena good job. I didn't know you sang"

"Well, I did. I've been singing and writing songs ever since I was a little girl" Selena said casually before speaking up again "I didn't know you sang"

"Well, the only singing I'd ever done was in a choir and last year's musical, oh yeah and the Star Dazzle award show" I answered casually like it was no big deal.

"Wow, you are really good, better then Sharpay that is" Selena told me before quickly adding "Don't tell, Sharpay that. You know how she can be"

I giggled "Yeah"

"Yeah, your song was pretty good as well," Troy chimed in. "Did you write that song, cuz I'd never heard of it before?"

"Yeah" I said proudly.

"Cool," Troy replied back "I didn't know you write songs"

"Well, just starting too anyway" I responded.

Just then Sharpay walked up to us and leaned her arm on Selena's shoulder. "Couldn't help but overheard, you write songs?"

"Yeah" I answered feeling a little uncomfortable then I looked at Troy who was looking very uncomfortable and looking nervous.

I tried not to laugh considering his two ex-girlfriends and his current girlfriend are all together having a conversation.

"Well, good luck in that department" She said sweetly before muttering something to herself and walked away but before quickly adding "See you later, Sel"

Selena waved back as Troy waved goodbye saying something about meeting a friend at whoever's locker.

As soon as Troy was out of sight, I started to strike up a conversation.

"So, it seems like you and Sharpay are best friends now" I said, I couldn't believe that it was Selena's second day at this school and she already became fast friends with her.

"Not really, I don't know that much about her except that she starred in all the school productions, where she shops and about her family and relatives and she's obsessed with make up and the color pink" Selena answered.

"Oh" I replied back trying not be nosy at all.

"So, you consider her a friend or aquatince?" I questioned her.

"A aquataince and you aren a aquataince as well since we just got to know each other and this is like our second conversation" Selena rambled then she spotted Martha "Oh, hey Martha"

"Um, I see you hanging out with Sharpay and you consider Martha as a friend?" I asked her shocked.

"Well yeah," Selena answered "I only hung out with Sharpay during lunch yesterday and had our first conversation and chatted with her briefly at dentition and said hi to me this morning and asked a math question during third period and said see you later to me a few moments ago"

"Stalker much?" Selena joked staring at me weirdly

"I gotta go, late for class" I said quickly excusing myself from even more embarrassment.

I didn't mean to sound so stalkerish but I'm really tired of Sharpay trying to get her way and hurting and breaking up people up. Just to be in the spotlight and date her long-time crush Troy.

I know, I know, I know. it's a shocker to hear this from me especially when I'm jealous. But I hate it when Sharpay tries to bother my friends. I consider Selena as a friend and I know Selena is really important to make this work. So I'm willingly to help them out without them knowing what I'm doing.

All I got to do is find out Sharpay's motives and prevent the two from getting even more closer. And even if it means trying to get close to Sharpay. Which will never happen because she thinks I'm a threat to her spotlight and from her one true love according to Ryan.

Hmm, I wonder if Ryan's going to help me to prevent Sharpay's schemes.

I Gabriella Marie Montez has two goals for her senior school year.

1. Try to prevent Sharpay from hurting Selena and possibly Troy.

2. Stop trying to get jealous

3. Oh well, I figured two more wouldn't hurt. Okay, my third goal for this year is to try to get into Stanford.

4. Lastly, I'm going to try to make my last year of High School the most memorable and funnest

school year ever.

Oh, boy this is going to be a long school year.

__________________________________________

No One's p.o.v

Sharpay Evan's sashayed into the school looking very glamorous as ever as she is wearing a juicy couture pink sweat-shirt and a blue-tank underneath it to go with her outfit as also a matching pink sweatpants and her very own customized sneakers that had her own initials in it with pink sparkly letters printed on her pair on sneakers. She had tons of make up to look like a Barbie doll and a perfectly curled hair with silver hoop earrings.

Trailing behind her was her assistant Tiara Gold in a London school girl outfit with a matching ponytail to complete her outfit and also carrying Sharpay's pink with her initials printed on the bag.

She twirled around as she passed a couple of guys then one of the guys was blinded by her beauty and bumped his head on a locker really, really hard that it knocked him out.

Sharpay spotted another guy who was two lockers away from him and put out her hand and pushed him away from her territory and a glare that scared the poor guy and ran away mumbling "Sorry, queen Evans"

Sharpay raised her eyebrows "Queen Evans, I like the sound of that"

She turned around and opened her two double pink locker with a star printed on the locker. She moved a couple of things away and picked up a water glassed, picture frame of her dog and shook it with decorations falling out and kissed it and place it back on her locker then she took out a sparkly Tiara and placed it into her head.

Sharpay mind swirled with a fantasy.

_(Sharpay's fantasy)_

_Sharpay walked into the school wearing a blue sparkly dress and blue heels with jewlary to accorzie her look plus with a tiara to complete her queen look._

_Trailing behind her was her assistant wearing a pink woman business outfit that has Sharpay's name printed all over. Also a 10 other girls followed her as well wearing the same outfit. Two guys were standing on either side of her which was Troy and Ryan wearing tuxedo's with her name printed on it and both wearing sunglasses and Troy holding a pillow and sitting on the pillow was her dog and she wore a tiara as well._

_Sharpay stepped inside her theatre and smiled evilly as she spotted her maid Gabriella Montez scrubbing the floors and was wearing a dark gray dress with a bright gray aporn (Gabriella's outfit was the one Miley wore in the episode I am Hannah hear me croak in Miley's dream where Jackson was bucky Kentucky)_

_Gabriella also has her hair up and had dirt all over her face._

_She stepped on the stage "So, how's everything, is it clean as I expected it to be?"_

_Gabriella looked up from her work and she pulled a strand of hair out of her face and nodded "Yes, Spotless, shiny, sparkly clean as you ordered Queen Evans" She answered_

_Sharpay snapped her fingers and Troy handed her a bucket of dirt and handed to her which Sharpay took and poured it all over Gabriella and on stage and smiled evilly._

_"Oh, look, more dirt, go clean it up and I expect it to be shiny, clean, spotless" Sharpay ordered harshly. "If you don't finish it by homeroom is over which by the way you have 20 minutes to clean up, I'll make you clean my locker and practically the whole school"_

_"And if you don't clean up the school then I'm going to make arrangements with daddy that your not going to any college and you must work for me for the rest of your life" Sharpay finished even more harshly._

_Gabriella looked like she was about to cry "B-but I've been scrubbing these floors since five in the morning and I really need to focus on my studies and I need to catch up on my sleep and the list goes on" She protested._

_"Wha, wha, wha" Sharpay mimicked in a whiny tone "Who cares, you'll end up being a loser anyway"_

_"But at least I can sing" Gabriella pointed out._

_"Oh, really" Sharpay sneered._

_Gabriella nodded and burst into a song off key and had a horrible voice._

_"What, kind of voice is that" Sharpay asked. "A loser who has nothing but her stupid little outfit, HA, as if you could be anything, but too bad you're a dumb ass to get anything you want, I mean look at yourself, you get bad grades, your worthless, your ugly, wow who would even talk to you I mean look at you high pitched nasally voice, ugly of nothing and bad witchy bastard"_

_"I'm a girl" Gabriella told her._

_Sharpay snapped her fingers "I know which is why I'm calling you a bastard, your not really a girl but your really a boy, look at your you have hair near your upper lip"_

_Gabriella touched her lips "No I don't" She protested tears streaming down her face._

_"Aww, look at her guys, no wonder she's nothing, but a crybaby" Sharpay sneered bursting into laughter._

_Everyone else started laughing as Gabriella started crying and looked down as she scrubbed the floors "I'll get on it Queen Evans" She said quietly._

_"You go do that" Sharpay snapped._

_Gabriella sighed as she began scrubbing the floor sadly wishing their was a way to get out of Sharpay's wrath._

_She pulled Troy and started to make out with as Troy helped her take off Sharpay's dress off and she helped take of Troy's clothing and as soon as they were finished they began to make love with each other._

_As soon as they finished their session. They got their clothes back wrapped around back._

_"It is true," Sharpay said happily "You can have it all"_

_(Sharpay's fantasy end)_

_"_Sharpay" Tiara said snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"What," Sharpay said blinking.

"Uh, I don't know, you tell me" Tiara said.

"Sharpay, weren't you listening?" Selena asked feeling very stressed.

Sharpay glanced at her startled "What the heck?" She remembered her plan and corrected herself "I mean what the heck, how did you end up here?"

Selena rolled her eyes "Daydreaming again Evans?" She asked teasingly.

Sharpay burst into fake giggles "Yeah, again"

Sharpay turned around to Tiara "Look, YOU BETTER NOT STEAL MY MONEY AWAY FROM ME OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Sharpay yelled shooing her away giving a look that explained everything.

Ugh, she totally lost it. This nice act was getting to her and was making her actually crazy, just like her brother of course.

She turned around and smiled a very fake innocently smile "Now, where were we?"

"That girl was trying to steal your money?" Selena asked getting worried.

"No, not really just getting into character" She answered faking her smile.

"Ah, great act, you really fooled me there for a second" Selena replied back.

"Yup," Sharpay agreed then step 3 was formed in her mind.

"Hey, why don't we take a walk?" Sharpay asked. "Shall we?"

"Of course, but quick question, does the song happen to be Troy as in my boyfriend?" Selena questioned,as she put her arm around her and Sharpay unwillingly put her arm around to look very convincing. After all, she wouldn't want to be friends with her competition.

Sharpay panicked on the inside, she didn't know she was going to notice and quickly replied "Uh no, some guy that i met last weekend"

"Oh, good. Troy was like freaking out because he thought the song was about him" Selena giggled.

On cue, Sharpay burst into fake giggles and couldn't help but make a comment "Wow"

Selena just simply giggled and let Sharpay lead the way for their next class.

_**A/N Also Samantha1024 and i are just one step closer to posting the story and i didn't even know that choosing titles would so hard ecpecially if their really, really good. All we have to do is pick a title and we're soon to post the story. Anway i would like to credit and thank King Domaina for the song ideas. Oh yeah, check out my new story, Gabriella**_

_**Review, review,review and tell me what you think!.**_


	18. This time

**Hurt, Broken and Ashamed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hsm franchise..but I wish I did just like every other hsm fan.**

**A/N Thanks for your reviews guys. Your reviews mean so much to me so keep reading and reviewing the story.**

A scream echoed throughout the whole school the following morning. Sharpay couldn't believe what she had just read a few moments ago.

The four Shining Stars Musicale cast

Star Shiners…….Gabriella Montez

Mady Carters…….Sharpay Evans

Alex Russo……….. Selena Gomez

Sharpay stomped her feet in anger and humiliation. She was beaten at last year's winter musicale and this year's musicale by what's her face again.

All she is going to do is focus on getting her ex-boyfriend back and then focus on beating Gabriella for the lead role in the spring musical which is the last East High school's musical Sharpay will ever star in and she couldn't risk letting Gabriella beat her out again, but if she only ever audition for the spring musical.

Suddenly Sharpay heard a piercing scream coming from Selena. Sharpay rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that Selena was amature performer too even through Sharpay admits that she 's good but not too good as her.

Sharpay decided to walk over to her to congratulate her, unwillingly of course. Sharpay couldn't believe that Selena was convinced that Sharpay was her new true friend but in reality Sharpay just thought she was one of those armature performers and had the worst clothes she had ever seen. But if only Sharpay could see how childish she had been for the past year.

Sharpay walked over to Selena and gave her a fake smile. "Congratulations, Selena, welcome to the climb" She told her, faking her exciment.

"Thanks, you too" Selena responds pulling Sharpay in a hug which Sharpay returned back pulling a werided out look when she hugged her then she pulled back and smiled fakely back at her again.

"Oh my gosh. I'd better go call Demi," Selena spoke up, pulling out her phone.

Sharpay suddenly stopped her. "Honey, why don't we all meet up after school with your Demi friend?"

Selena's eyes widens with excitement "Yeah and let's bring Gabriella along with us"

Sharpay wanted to scream so loud but she kept her cool and let out a "Sure, let's do this" But in a forced tone.

Selena noticed her forced "What's wrong, you know, we don't have to bring Gabriella if you don't want to. She's a very nice person once you get to know her very well. I mean I once thought she was a-" Selena started but stopped because she didn't want to say mean things about her friends.

Sharpay's eyebrows raised "Tell me, please, I won't tell anyone I mean you can trust me. After all I am your friend"

"Um ok, when I first met her I thought she was some rude, obnoxious, spaz. But once I got to know her well I thought she is a very nice and talented person," Selena quickly added "But don't tell her I said though"

Sharpay tried really hard to burst out laughing to what Selena thought of Gabriella when she first met Gabriella. But Sharpay wanted Selena to realize how weird Gabriella is.

"Don't worry, I won't" Sharpay smiled fakely then grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go find her"

Selena nodded her head and both girls proceeded to walk down the school hallway.

When the girls spotted Gabriella and Ryan making out leaning near Gabriella's locker.

Sharpay mouthed "Oh, I'll handle this"

"Okay" Selena mouthed back.

Sharpay walked right up to them "Ahem, guys if you keep making out, you do realize that you'll get a dentition"

The couple blushed deep red as they pulled apart.

"Sorry, Sharpay, I didn't see you there" Gabriella said super sweetly with a friendly smile.

"Right" Sharpay said looking down and smoothed out her hot pink strapless baby doll top with gems at the top of her baby doll.

"Uh, we just wanted to ask Gabriella if she can come with us to go to paty's and grab some dinner and meet my best friend Demi" Selena explained.

"Oh sure, I'd love to meet your friend" Gabriella said again in her supersweet voice.

Sharpay wanted to gag at Gabriella's super sweetness. She didn't have to be sweet and nice all the time.

"Oh, great so do you wanna walk with Sharpay and I?" Selena asked.

Gabriella stared at us for like a few seconds before responding "Sure"

Ryan glanced at Sharpay indicating that he wanted to talk to her.

"Uh, I'll catch you guys in homeroom" Sharpay said excusing herself.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later then" Selena waved goodbye grabbing Gabriella's hand.

"Bye Ryan and Sharpay" Gabriella waved goodbye as well.

As soon as the twins were alone. Ryan glared at me in disapproval.

"Shar, I've been watching you for the past three days and I think what your doing is really insane" Ryan told her.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked not knowing what her twin was talking about.

"I ment about pretending to be Selena's friend" Ryan informed her.

"And what makes you think that?" Sharpay asked in a demanding tone.

"First starters, its not like you to befriend your competition and your trying to break them up and I don't even know how are you going to break up them up" Ryan informed his sister.

Sharpay couldn't believe her brother figured her out. _Am i that obvious_ She thought to herself then figured to pretend to have no idea what her twin was talking about.

"She's a nice girl, don't try to do anything that'll hurt her" Ryan warned her.

"Ryan, chill and if your so smart enough to figure that out then try to figure what I'm doing next" Sharpay informed him in a mischievous tone.

It took a few moments for Ryan to realize what Shapay was going to do with her plan.

But it finally hit Ryan. "Oh no, don't do this Sharpay. That is really low even for you"

Sharpay smiled evilly and turned around and sashayed down the school hallway.

Ryan had to put a stop this even if it risks hurting Sharpay. He was getting tired of Sharpay causing chaos and he was tired of Sharpay willingly to do anything even if it means hurting people along the way.

__________________________________________

Just then a beep echoed throughout the house.

"Hey, mom that's my ride. I love you and I'll be back in two hours or so!" I called out.

"Te amo demasiado cariño" Mom yells out.

I opened the door and stepped out of the house and slammed the door shut and locked it.

I spotted a pink convertible with Sharpay in the driver seat. I also spotted Selena and spotted a girl with browny wavy hair. She was wearing a plaid buttoned down shirt with a vest with converses and a necklace to complete her outfit.

I'm guess that was Selena's best friend Demi. I could tell that Selena and Demi dressed the same style except that Demi had more of a 80's look.

"Hey, Gabriella, sit in the front seat. I don't think there's any more space left for the three us. I hope that's ok with you" She called out.

"Uh, its okay with me" I lied to her.

"Okay, great" Selena called out back.

I sighed oh boy this was going to be a long ride. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sharpay scowling at me. But she noticed and faked a friendly smile.

I tried hard not to roll my eyes because it sickens me that Sharapy will do anything to get what she wants. But I couldn't beleibe that Sharpay would be friends with her competition. She didn't even want to be friends with me when I auditioned for the musical last year and yet she is willingly to be friends with someone that is dating her crush and someone that stole her spotlight from her. But I knew that something was up and I knew it wasn't going to be good at all.

I walked over to the car and got inside and slammed the car door shut.

"Hey, guys" I greeted them back.

"Hey, Gabriella this is my best friend Demi Lovato and Demi, this is my friend Gabriella Montez" Selena introduced us.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I told her putting on my seatbelt.

"Yeah, same for you," Demi responded back. "I heard so much about you but don't worry its good not bad"

"Well, what a relief then" I joked

Demi and Selena giggled.

"Okay, now that you too have met. Let's get this show on the road" Sharpay snapped impatiently.

She turned back to the mirror with a horrified expression.

I tried not to laugh that Sharpay lost her cool and messed up her little nice act.

"Sharpay, don't have a cow" I told her giggling.

Selena and Demi laughed.

"Haha, very funny" Sharpay said sarcastically, parking out of the driveway.

She glanced at me with a glare and turned her attention to the road.

I sighed this was going to be a long night.

Later that night in my bedroom, I layed my stomach on the bed and flipped through the pages of my social studies book and scribbling things down. While I was on the phone with Taylor.

"I'm telling you, Taylor. Sharpay's up to no good" I told her on the phone.

"And I'm telling you, If that girl could pull off her acting skills then why shouldn't she be in Broadway living her dreams?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"This is no joking time. I think she's really going to do something really really bad to Selena" I explained to her on the phone.

"I don't think, she's going to do something really dangerous," Taylor insisted. "Or is she?"

"Tay, you should've seen the way Sharpay was looking at Selena when we were talking about the musical next Friday," I went on. "She had this look like she's about to do something like put her in the hospital or something"

"Wow," Taylor commented. "Well, I guess your right, I didn't think the girl would stoop that low and let's not jump into conclusions now"

"B-but" I stuttered.

"Gabriella" Taylor said in a disapproving voice.

I sighed "Fine"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Taylor questioned.

"I know one thing's for sure," I answered. "Whatever's she's doing. She won't get away with it this time"

I know for sure that she won't get away with it this time and seriously she really needs a reailty check.

**A/N ok, so what do you think Sharpay's up to. Well you can guess in your reviews and I'll pm you if it's the right answer.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW**

**So please tell me what you think!.**


	19. Just one of those sluts

**I don't love you anymore.**

**Disclaimer: You already know…**

**A/N Hey, I would like to thank you for your awesome reviews. Moving on, I posted up the chapter of the sequel of Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain which is co-written by Samantha1024 the author of Tears of A Wildcat. If you hadn't read both stories yet then might I suggest you read Stranger 2 and Tears of A Wildcat?. Tears of a Wildcat is a story that ROCKS!!!!. I also have a couple of things to share with you in the end of the chapter. Excuse my ranting sometimes I just have so much to say. Lol.**

I was sitting on edge of the school's water fountain outside before school started. As I was just about to to get to the last chapter of the book, someone just pulled the book away from my hands. I looked up and Ryan standing in front of me in a white buttoned shirt with pants also a hat to finish of the outfit, smiling.

"Can I please have my book back?" I questioned him pleadingly.

"Gabriella, come on, its your last year of high school. Don'tcha think you should be socializing, you'll probably might not ever see your friends again"

I stood up and snatched the book away from him. "I had a ton of practice"

I walked away from him and flipped open my book and began reading.

"GABRIELLA, WATCH OUT" I screamed out.

I looked towards him confused then everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, but my vision was really blurry. I felt myself laying in a bed and felt being attached to something. All around me was white. I saw two people around me.

_Beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!, beep!_

The noise was getting really annoying and to top it all off, a shooting pain went through my head. I felt really tired and pretty weak.

I blinked my eyes then my vision finally cleared. I saw my mom standing there looking extremely worried. The

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Sont vous d'accord?" Mom asked me gently, stroking my hair. **(Translation: Are you alright?.)**

"I would be, if I knew where I was" I answered hoarsely.

" Votre sont l'hôpital. Ryan m'a dit que vous marchiez en lisant une bicyclette vous frappe vraiment durement que vous frappez la terre vraiment durement" She answered back.** (Translation: Your in the hospital. Ryan told me that you were reading while walking and and a bike hit you really hard that you hit your head really hard)**

"Oh" I replied back feeling very stupid. I should've had known better.

"But the good thing is that you only had concussion and also the doctor says you can be released as soon as in two hours. They just need you to get some rest and so fluids" Mom answered.

"How long I was out?" I questioned again.

"7 hours, approximately" Ryan answered, kissing me in the cheek.

"Oh" I answered.

Suddenly mom handed me a paper cup of water and I gulped it down slowly. "Thank you, Mami"

"Your welcome, Mija. Just don't scare me like again. I thought I almost lost you" Mami scolded me.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've been more carefully and aware of where I was going" I apologized.

I let out a yawn and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom talking with a man who apparently looks to be my doctor.

My mom turned around and smiled. "Your awake. Thank goodness"

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked, stretching out my arms out.

"Two hours ago" Mom answered back.

I looked around for my boyfriend. "Where's Ryan?"

"He had to go home, a hour ago" Mom answered back.

"The Doctor says, you need a lot of sleep at night and rest during the days and to drink a lot of fluids" Mom adds.

"Am I able to perform in the talent show next friday?" I asked hoping. She'd say yes.

"Yes, but you will have to be out of school in the remaining week" The doctor answered.

I let out a sigh of relief. I was able to perform next week.

* * *

A week later on Monday Morning, I walked into the school, people looked at me and were staring and whispering gossip about me. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I know their probably talking about me saying that I'm ugly, weird and a math geek. I know those things are true about me. But hello, look at me, I have chapped lips, circles under my eyes, a ugly smile. I was jealous.

Yes, the green-eyed monster has taken over I Gabriella Montez. Who is jealous of Sharpay Evans, but not her personality but how she always manages to look pretty. Which is why I bought a whole new set of clothes, put gold highlights, bought a lot of dark makeup.

I was wearing a black dress with matching boots and necklace to complete her look. I had gold high lights, pink lip-gloss, black eyeliner, really, really bold eye mascara, fake eyelashes, fake eyelashes, concealer, foundation, cherry pink blush and put this shiny thing to make my face look really shiny, you know when magazines have your favorite stars on the cover of a magazine and their skin looks really shiny. Yeah, well that's the one I'm talking about.

Yup, this was the new, improved Gabriella Montez. The old Gabriella was gone and darn, proud of it. But I couldn't help but feel like a prisoner and look all made up. Well, if these kids wear these kind of clothes then I should too.

I walked down the school hallway and a thought struck though my head, Sharpay always looks confident. I turned around and forced a smile that tried not look so much forced. But then I fell to the arms of someone. Whoops, clumsy me, I guess wearing 3 inch heels were not my thing.

The person helped me up and I looked into the blue of Sharpay Evans. Who looked like she was going to a premiere.

"Well, hello to you," Sharpay faked a smile and took in my new wardrobe changes. "Nice choice of wardrobe, but it kinda makes you look like a emo, don'tcha think?"

"I guess" I couldn't believe, I worked so hard on my new look that it made look a like emo. Well, surely, she doesn't know what she's talking about. I bet she doesn't if know how Emo people dress like to begin with.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, toodles" Sharpay waved goodbye.

I had the sudden urge to wave back then I turned around and bumped into another person. Again. Seriously, I gotta stop bumping into people like that. I looked up and found myself staring to the ocean blue eyes that belonged to Troy Bolton

"G-Gabriella, damn. You look smoking-" Troy stopped himself and turned red. "You…look nice"

I simply giggled. "Thanks, you too"

"Thanks" Troy replied back and started looking me up and down and all around, but I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy for the fact he was staring at my boobs.

Wow, I didn't know that he was a pervert. Arrg, he's an idiot, he has a girlfriend that's somewhere around this big school. So now he's staring at my boobs while he's in a solid relationship. I couldn't take more of his constant staring at my boobs, so I decided to end the conversation, well a small talk that is.

"Bye" I waved to him, shyly and looked down at the floor and stalked of the hallway.

I walked towards Ryan's locker and spotted him. He was at his locker, changing some stuff. I walked towards him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who"

"Sharpay"

"No"

"Vanessa Hudgens"

"Very close"

Ryan laughed and turned around "Its Gabriella Montez, the girl who I'm in madly in lo-" He stopped himself before he could say even more.

My eyes widened. Ryan Evans loves me. Ryan Evans loves me. Ryan Evans loves Gabriella Montez. We had only begun dating for like two weeks and he freaking loves. It was just all too much for me to take in.

Ryan scanned me up and down "Gabriella, its not Halloween yet"

I stared at him. "I'm not dressed up like its Halloween, Ryan"

"I know, but you. You changed your look…why?" Ryan questioned me.

"It doesn't matter, Ryan. People change for the better" I told him forgetting the love part.

"But look at you, someone should get you a mirror, your like face is like all those sluts, the sluts that wear too much make up" Ryan exploded.

I was taken back. "Excuse me"

"This is not you" Ryan told me.

"This is me. You have to face the fact that maybe I changed my wardrobe and makeup. Deal with it"

"Yes, people, change but you changed into a whole new complete person. I liked the old Gabriella not the new Gabriella"

"I'm still the same person, its not like I did anything wrong just like what Troy did last summer"

"He did much more worser then you," Ryan told me. "Your destroying your own individuality"

"What does individuality have to do with this?" I asked him, getting angry.

"Your trying to fit in the crowd but its not succeeding. Well you finally got you want, but will your change make you happy?" Ryan asked me.

"I'm still the same fucking person, Ryan. Just because I changed my style doesn't mean anything else" I snapped at him, completely losing my cool.

"Yeah, your becoming one of the boring people who dresses like everybody else, you, Gabriella Montez are a fake" Ryan screamed at me.

"No wonder, that damn accident messed you up…slut" Ryan finished.

Everyone heard what Ryan yelled and formed a crowd. Taylor and Kelsi seemed to be interested but when they saw the couple, they were shocked. This was not the Gabriella they knew and loved. Even, Selena, Troy and Sharpay joined the crowd to see what was going on.

This couldn't get anymore embarrassing I thought to himself.

"I'm not a fake" I whispered softly.

"Oh, yes you are, Gabriella, look at those stupid little fake eyelashes" Ryan screamed at me.

I tried to break into tears but failed and tears were streaming my down my face. I walked away from him and saying excuse me to people which they moved to give me more room to walk out of the crowd.

As soon as I was out of the crowd I began to run away but then footsteps could be heard then arms wrapped around me.

I looked up and saw Troy hugging and making circles around my back. Comforting me. I leaned my head on his chest and began crying.

"We'll talk about this on Wednesday," Troy whispered in my ear. "Don't listen to what Ryan told you, your not a slut. You just changed up your clothes, but you keep wearing what you wanna wear and then we'll talk about this change thing on Wednesday"

I looked up to him confused. "Why Wednesday?"

"Bare with me. Just bare with me and just don't ask any questions" Troy answered, sighing.

**A/N Didn't see that coming. Now didja?. Ok, so your probably wondering why I put the little accident in this chapter, well it plays a really, really small role in the story, you'll get everything once you read the last chapter. So, can anyone else, guess what Troy's up to. Come on it can't be that hard. Ok, before I finish my rant I want to tell you that I'll be using my brother's you tube account which is Masterdude5656. But I won't put you through the hassle which is why I put the link up on my profile. So add me as a friend, message, subscribe and comment my videos. If I had some videos. Once you take a look in my brother's you tube page, you'll notice it's girly. Well, he let's me do whatever the heck I want with it. Lastly. REVIEW,REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!.**

**PS. I don't speak Spanish, I just used a Spanish translator and the pictures of Sharpay and Gabriella are up in my profile!.**


	20. Love is not in the air

**I don't love you anymore. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously?.**

**A/N Ok, I apologize if I said I would update frequently but due to to writers block and laziness, I didn't do much frequent updates like I said I would. So to make it up to you, I wrote you a really, really, really long chapter and what's exciting is that it's the most angesty chapter I've ever written for this story. Anyway I would like to thank all my rockin reviewers, you rock!. Before I let you read the chapter, Im warning you that this chapter is pretty long and this is like one of the best chapters I've written. So enjoy!.**

On Wednesday morning, I woke up and the sunlight burned through my eyes forcing me to be wide awake. I let out a yawn escape through my mouth and stretched my whole body out to let myself be more awake. I turned my head and read the blue clock that read 6: 30.

Good, I was right on time. I pushed the covered off comforters off my body and slowly sat up and jumped out of bed and made the bed before making my way to the bathroom.

When I arrived to the bathroom, I removed my pj's and turned the shower on and waited till the water got hot. A few seconds later, I slid my fingers through the shower stall and felt the hot water dripping down on my hand. I carefully stepped inside the shower letting the hot water absorb my body. Ten minutes later, I turned the shower off and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower dripping wet. I checked myself in the mirror before taking out my toothbrush and then I picked up the toothpaste and put it on the toothbrush and picked it up to brush my teeth.

When I was done, I picked up a cup filled with warm water and poured it into my mouth and gargled then I spit out. I turned on the sink and cleaned my toothbrush. After that, I removed the towel from my hair and then I plugged in my blow-dryer and made my hair completely dry and brushed my hair and then unplugged my blow dryer.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed like I do every morning after I freshen myself up.I entered my bedroom and opened my closet door and glanced at the rack full of clothes then i put my finger and began tapping it on my chin.

Hmm, what I should I wear. I knew exactly that I wanted to wear something that would make me fit in. So I picked out a white tank top and a pair of jeans along with these cute shoes.

After I dressed myself up, I picked up my brown fringe bag and walked out of my room and slammed the bedroom door shut.

I walked downstairs to be greeted to my mother. "Morning, mijja"

But then her eyes grew wide as she took a good look in my outfit. "What are you wearing?"

"A shirt" I responded taking a seat.

"Are you sure about wearing that honey, its not even your thing" Mami told to me. Ugh, seriously. Why can't anyone accept the fact that I changed up my look.

"I'm sure, mami, its not like I'm going to be sent home wearing this" I told her getting annoyed. First Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi and now my own mami, jeez this conversation is going end very well…..not.

"But-" Mami tries to say.

"Sure, it shows a lil stomach, but its still school appreciate" I reassured her, trying not to roll my eyes.

"Oh, ok" Mami replies, calming down. But I could see it in her eyes, that she's a bit worried about me.

I shifted in my seat a bit wanting the stupid shirt to go down so it wouldn't show my skin. I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

But then my thoughts returned to Ryan. I remembered that he told me he loved me. We only went out for a two weeks and he suddenly loved me. I don't know if I had these love feelings for him. Sure, I like him but still, it still needs more time for a relationship to take on to the loving stage. I still had doubts about Ryan, I accept the fact that he was not romantic at all but I didn't understand why he couldn't just let me be. What boyfriend breaks up with his girlfriend just because a change of new wardrobe. That's a really stupid reason so that's why I still have some doubts about him. Its like he has two personalities the first one is nice, caring and understanding and the second one is oh I don't know, tempered, jealousy kind of guy.

In my eyes I could tell that he was a bit jealous of Troy. The reasons?. Well, I don't know nor will I ever find out because of the nasty breakup that probably the whole school seen and It was soo embarrassing.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mami.

"Here's your breakfast, sweetie" Mami informed me.

"Thanks, mom" I replied back.

"Now hurry up before your late to the bus" Mom lectured me.

"Oh that's ok, I'm taking the car" I informed her.

"Oh no , but just hurry before your late to school" Mami warns me.

"Oh, alright, mom" I said rolling my eyes.

I let out a sigh and picked up the spoon and dipped into the bowl and took a bite.

* * *

Later that morning, I was organizing my locker and I couldn't help but feel like a prisoner. I had sudden hatred to what I've become. I hated this stupid make and clothes, I hated wearing heels. It makes me feel all made up which is not my thing. I slammed my locker shut and walked down the hallway. As I passed the people who seemed to be happy and engaged in conversation. I noticed all of them wore different types of styles. Then it hit me, everyone is different, different decisions, dislikes, likes and style. Everyone is different in their own unique way.

When I passed by the popular people, they seemed to be wearing clothes that wore too much skin and it kind of disgusted me. I couldn't believe that wearing those clothes were comfortable to them. But to me, it wasn't comfortable. I would rather be in sweats then be dressed every single day. I knew I was different and being like them wasn't exactly going to me feel better.

I finally realized that and then I remembered my conversation I had with Troy the other day and it hit me. Troy made us not talk about the whole choice of wardrobe and if we ever talked about it. I would spill out my true thoughts about it and he would make me realize that you don't have to be like anyone else, just be yourself.

I made a mental note to talk to Troy during lunch. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text telling him that we need to talk on the rooftop during lunch.

When it was lunch time and I finished my lunch in 10 minutes. I threw out everything and pushed open the cafeteria doors and ran down the hallway. I opened the door leading up to the rooftop and ran up the steps and saw Troy sitting there.

"Hey, glad that you could make it" I greeted him.

"Me too" Troy agreed

I took a seat and Troy asked me something. "What brings you here to text me and tell me that we needed to talk here?"

"Well, I finally realized I hated wearing these clothes and that I should be myself and be not anyone else but me" I answered him, smiling.

Troy grinned "Happy to know that you feel that way. Now, can I get back to my lunch now?"

I giggled. "Of course you can"

"Good" He stood up and grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs.

* * *

When the final bell rang, I raced to my locker and put things in it and put some things in my bag pack and slammed it shut.

But then when I turned around, I saw Sharpay standing an inch away from me, giving me a perky smile and just standing there. Weird.

"So are you ready for the talent show?" She asked, faking her perky voice.

"Nope, not yet. I'm gonna write a song as soon as I head home" I answered her question.

"Well, don't cha think that you should get some chorography to make your performance more fabulous?" Sharpay questioned me.

"No" I told her. "Performances doesn't need to be spectacular. All you gotta do is express yourself through the song"

"Right" Sharpay replied back. "But what happens when you get booed by everyone else and you become a laughing stalk of the whole school and someone posts it on you tube and everyone makes fun of you and then the teasing gets so worse that you're the number one most hated girl in america and then your forced to move to Canada"

"I'm sure, it won't be that bad," I reassured her. That is the most impossible thing that I ever heard of in my life. Seriously, if she's a great actor then she should come up with something that's more realistic.

I think, now I know why Chad calls her drama queen. She's wayy too dramatic.

"Putting a lot of dancing, back up singers, dancers and lights and sets would make a dazzling show" Sharpay continued on. "But if you were to sing alone, I better warn you that the crowd is not easy to please. I know that because well, I know the crowd so easily"

"All you gotta do is put a lil bit of everything and there you have it. A great show" Sharpay went on. "But if you just sang alone with no dancing, lights and backup singers then the show would be a yawn"

"But what if you got so nervous that you might end up vomiting and passing out. Either way it could happen, so that's another reason to get the backup and lights you need to make a great show. So here's my advice. Make a great show with all the lights, sets, back up vocals and dancers or else you'll end up fainting, vomiting, being forced to move to Canada" Sharpay advised.

I glanced at her. "Ok, thanks for the great advice. I'm sure it could be up to could use"

Total lie.

"Glad I can help" Sharpay faked a smile. "Well, good luck. Toodles"

"Bye Shar" I waved goodbye.

_Well that was weird_ I thought to myself.

The following day, I was back in my normal clothes, took out the highlights and wore lip gloss and eye make up.

I spotted Ryan and a part of me wanted to talk to me. Another part of me wanted to forget about him. But lately all I can think about is him. Ryan helped pick up the pieces of my broken heart and put It all back together. I don't know if I should let him go. Should I?. Wellll, he's been with me through and through and comforting. Even through he has a bit of problems to adjust, I guess we can still work it out.

But does that mean, we're gonna end up fighting all over again and ends up me forgiving him then we're a couple again and the same thing starts over again and again. I don't I can handle that type of relationships. But love is about taking taking chances and forgiving and not forgetting. But I know love is so much more then that. Wait a minute, did I talk about love and Ryan, all together and making me sound like I love him. Ew, I don't love like that I still like him but not love. Its way to early to tell if he's the one. But I guess the reason why I said all those things earlier is because love is about taking chances and I want to see if he's truly the one.

I sighed, finally deciding to go and talk to him. My shyness side starts to take over and I stared at him with doubt.

_Pull yourself to together Gabriella_. I thought to myself

I counted 1, 2 and three before making my way over to Ryan.

"Hey" I greeted casually, trying hard not to sound like a nervous wreck.

Ryan turned around and looked at me and grinned. "I knew the old Gabriella would be back"

I grinned and giggled. "I finally figured out to be myself and not to be anyone else"

"That's great and I'm sorry for the way I acted last Monday. Its just that, I didn't like you doing something that was not you and I've been observing you for the past few days and could tell that you didn't like it" Ryan informed me.

"Its ok and your forgiven" I reassured him.

Ryan smiled at me and stared at me. Ryan looked nervous. I wonder what's making him so nervous.

Silence filled the air for a couple of seconds till Ryan broke the silence. "Would you want to be my girlfriend again?"

I had to think this through but then finally decided to give him one last chance. "Sure, I'd love to be your girlfriend"

"Great" He smiled and leaned in but I backed out of the kiss because I needed to talk about something that was bothering me.

"But first, there's some things we need to work out" I told him.

"I thought we covered everything" Ryan replied, looking very confused.

"We didn't," I spoke up quietly. "I just wanted to talk about the day when I heard you say that you loved me"

Ryan began to look very uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm not sure, if we're ment to be a couple but I do know that we're ment to be friends and right now I don't want to be in a friends stage. I want to be in a dating stage but Its way too early to for me to say that I love you" I spoke, more loud and clear.

"We only dated for two weeks and right now love is not in the cards for us right. It just needs a little time but even if I don't return that kind of love back, I still want to date you and I wanna see how things turn out between us" I finished.

"I'm not sure if I can be with someone that I love who doesn't love me back," Ryan whispered, sadly. "What you said about us being ment to be friends, I guess your right. I guess when we had our first fight on our fight date, it kinda hinted us that we were not ment to be a couple. But we were ment to be friends because when we were friends we rarely every fought but when we did start dating things weren't looking up and now I know the feeling of loving someone who doesn't love you back too. Its just not only you but for the both of us"

I stood there shocked, heartbroken, sad, ashamed and most of all hurt. I felt like I was going to cry but I didn't want to him to see my cry.

I just wish all of this pain would go away. Silence once again filled the air. It was awkward and I hated it.

Suddenly the bell rang. People who were still in the hallways began running to class. But we just both stood there staring at each other.

I hated the feeling of wanting to pour your eyes out and then I blinked back my tears. I wanted to say something but my shyness took over me.

But out of all the anger, hurt and pain, I found myself saying. " But, I love you"

I couldn't believe the words that just poured out of my mouth. I was shocked and I didn't have any intentions of saying that. It just came out of my mouth without giving some thought. But did it mean I loved him. My heart wouldn't tell me but my mind told me that I loved him.

Ryan shook his head, disbelieving me. "No, don't even say that. You don't even mean that"

"Of course, I do love you Ryan Evans" I blurt out, randomly.

But the feeling of being wanted and loved made myself force me to love him. But I knew just because I blurt it out doesn't mean I love him.

Flashbacks of Ryan comforting me and always being there for me, flashed through my mind. Right there, I knew I loved him. It was because I felt loved, and secure around him.

"No, you fucking don't Gabriella" Ryan shook his head, disbelievingly.

Tears formed in my eyes and I started crying. "I DO RYAN, I JUST DO. OK! I FINALLY REALIZED I DO LOVE YOU"

"Your saying that because you don't want to go through another break up. So don't think you gonna fool me for a second there" Ryan snapped again.

"YEA, I FUCKING DO LOVE YOU RYAN. I FUCKING LOVE YOU RYAN. I REALLY DO LOVE YOU" I screamed at him. I don't know what caused me to yell, but I'm always tired of always being the silent girl who doesn't speak her mind. I really wanted to speak my mind out and I guess I finally cracked. Six years of not being able to be assertive and not being able to speak my mind finally cracked me.

I Gabriella Montez had finally cracked.

Ryan looked sort of shocked. I would never yell at someone like that. "YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME AT ALL GABRIELLA. FACE THE FUCKING TRUTH AND ON YOUR HEAD. JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO SUFFER THROUGH ANOTHER BREAKUP DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TELL THINGS THAT ARE NOT TRUE"

"DAMNT RYAN, STOP TRYING TO PROTECT YOURSELF AND GET IN YOUR HEAD THAT I LOVE YOU. I WISHED I COULD'VE REALIZED THAT SOONER BUT I SWEAR I DO LOVE YOU" I screamed, crying really hard now, feeling like a fool.

"GABRIELLA FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU DON'T MEAN IT AND YOU WILL NEVER MEAN IT AT ALL. I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT US TO BE OVER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THOSE FAKE THREE WORDS WILL SAVE OUR FUCKING RELATIONSHIP. I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO I LOVE WHO DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK BUT JUST TELLS ME ANYWAY JUST TO GET BACK WITH ME AGAIN!" Ryan screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Now we were crying really hard. Our emotions getting the best of us. But then I couldn't take it anymore and pushed against the lockers so hard that you could hear a bang.

I pressed my lips into his and opened my mouth and forced his mouth open with his tongue and then I explored his mouth but then he started to kiss make. It turned out into a make out session. It felt so good and so…well, frankly, I don't know if right Is the right word to describe my makeout session.

Now I was definitely confused now, first I liked him then I loved him and now I don't know if our relationship feels right.

Why is dating so complicated?. Can't it be just simple. But right now, things were getting more confusing. I just wanted it all to stop or at least slow down for a bit.

I felt his tongue playing with my tongue, making an A in our mouth. I felt his hot breath tickle my face. It felt really good, but I didn't know if it felt right.

But surprisingly Ryan removed his tongue out of my mouth and broke our kiss.

"This isn't right" He spoke silently, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing he said to me before walking away leaving in tears.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. The guy who helped me pick up the pieces and completed it, shattered my heart into a million of pieces….again. Right then, I knew nobody was able to stop me from all the pain and hurt I suffered through the last few months.

I hated this stupid school now. I only liked it cuz it was drama free. But now i hated it. I wanted to move away and switch schools but unfortuantely that won't happen till summer.

I was unable to control all the tears I had welled up I my eyes. I just couldn't take the pain anymore.

I walked past down the hallway not caring if I had a detention. I really couldn't take it anymore. I just wiped off the tears of my face as I sniffled.

I walked straight into the bathroom and splashed water into my face and dried my face with a paper towel. I reapplied my lip-gloss and eye make up. As soon as I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom. When I opened the door, everyone's attention was one me and started whispering and gossiping about me.

"15 MINUTES LATE, Mrs. MONTEZ!" Mrs. Brighter screeched very loudly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Brighter. It won't happen again" I spoke up quietly.

"Darn, right you won't" Mrs. Brighter snapped. "Because your serving a week of dentition"

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe that she's going to serve me a week of detention just because I was 15 minutes late. Ok, I must admit, I should've seen that coming. Ever since the project incident, she's hated my guts ever since and I'm guessing she'll hate my guts even more. I know she hates me because whenever she mentions a project that we're going to work on during class, she'll look me in the eye when she mentions no cheating and no taking credit from other people's work.

Plus she's been giving me a hard time like when I finished my projects early, she usually responds "Are you sure that you worked on it. Are you really, really sure that you didn't take anyone else's credit for it. Are you really sure- you know what never mind. I'm just gonna give you an A so I won't have to put up with you…again!"

I know. Cruel right?. But breakups, cruel teachers and mean girls aren't going to solve my problems right now.

"Ugh, I excepted tardies from you so I wouldn't be so surprised" She retorted harshly.

Ugh, I was tired of dealing with her and I'm done with it.

"Listen, I'm tired of dealing with your shit . I don't care if you gave me a month's detention or just suspended me. I really don't give a fuck if you hated me. Actually, I don't care if I will get in trouble will you just leave me the fuck alone" I screamed right in her face, trying to calm myself down.

I had finally cracked. I bottled all of my anger, pain and hurt inside of me and I actually just had a mental breakdown in front of the whole class. How embarssing could it get?.

Mrs. Brighter looked really shocked and so did the class who just gasped. They couldn't believe that goody two-shoes Gabriella Montez just screamed and swore to the teacher. It wasn't like her to scream and swear, she would usually not be assertive, until now.

"Mrs. Montez, that is unacceptable behavior. Go to the principal's office, right this instant" Mrs. Brighter snapped.

"Fine, I don't care" I talked back harshly.

I went over to the door and pushed it open and walked out of the classroom and walked down the empty, quiet halls of east high.

As soon as she got to the principals office and sat myself down in the big red plastic chairs where the troublemakers sit to wait for the principal to come and let them in so they could everything out.

The lady with brown rimmed glasses who just typed several moments ago looked towards me. "Mr. Matsui will be right with you in just a few moments"

I nodded my head silently not really caring. Within moments, the principal's door flew open and came out Mr. Matsui who looked shocked and disappointed to me.

"Come on in, Mrs. Montez" Mr. Matsui motioned me towards the door.

I sat up and walked in the principals office and the principal closed the door while sat myself down.

He sat down and placed his arms on his desk and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Brighter just informed me recently about your unacceptable behavior. I had high expectations of you Mrs. Montez. I just phoned your mom informing about your little breakdown in the classroom earlier and she will pick you up due to your unacceptable behavior" Mr. Matui informed me.

"Good to know" I mumbled, knowing Im really in for it now. But right now, I had too many problems to deal with.

Ten minutes later, the door swung open and my mother appeared in front of the door looking very angry.

"I'm sorry about my daughter's behavior and I can rest assure that it won't happen again" Mami apologized.

"And so they but it happens again all the time" Mr. Matsui replies cooly.

I sat up and followed my mother before mustering a goodbye to him.

When we left the school and walked on the school's parking lot, she thankfully didn't speak to me at all.

In fact she didn't even say a word to me at all during the car ride home. I knew she was trying to calm herself down.

But as the door slammed right behind her, a battle broke between us.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Mami yells. "Por que, Gabriella, Por que"

"I'm sorry but she was giving me a hard time" I answered her, not giving the complete truth.

"I am disappointed and angry at you for screaming and swearing to the teacher" She screamed at me.

I suddenly broke into tears, not taking it anymore. She comforted as I told her everything what happened.

"Oh, sweetie," Mami comforted me. "Just because your angry doesn't mean you have to take it out on someone"

"I know and I'm sorry," I cried out. "I just couldn't take it anymore"

"Boys will come and go but friends and family are forever" Mami comforted me.

I sighed, right now I knew that love is not in the air right now for me.

A/N Like I said, this is the most angesty chapter that I've written in this story…well to me, you can decide on that one, lol and again like i said this is not a Ryella story, so Troyella fans, arn't you happy the Ryella obstacles and their are over and done with and by the looks of it, their not getting back together and as for their friendship, well'l you have to see what happens. But that doesn't mean that Troy and Gabriella will get together. Now that Ryella is out of the way, there's one more threat in chances of Troy and Gabriella going out together...Troy's girlfriend. I also have some shocking suprises and twists in store for you guys in the next couple of chapters so get ready for it all. Okay, its mi birthday this Tuesday and it would be really great and appreciated If you reviewed…so review?. Anway I won't be able to update due to I'm gonna be out of town starting this Wednesday for ten days. So I promise you I will update and focus on my other stories. Soo,back to where I was, so review?.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME IF THIS WAS THE MOST ANGESTY CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!.**

**PS. TO ALL THOSE READ STRANGER, MY FIRST HIT STORY. I FINALLY POSTED UP THE SEUQEL WHICH IS CALLED STRANGER 2: PAIN IS NOT FOR GAIN. THE STORY IS ALSO CO-WRITTEN BY SAMANTHA1024 WHO IS THE AUTHOR OF ONE OF THE MOST BREATHTAKING STORIES YOU WILL EVER READ, YOU EVER READ. TEARS OF A WILDCAT. SO GO CHECK OUT BOTH STORIES AND BOTH STORIES ARE UP ON MY PROFILE. TEARS OF A WILDCAT IS IN ONE OF THE LINKS IN MY PROFILE AND STRANGER 2: PAIN IS NOT FOR GAIN IS IN THE AUTHORED STORIES SECTION IN MY PROFILE SO CHECK BOTH OF THEM OUT.**

**Here's the summary to the Stranger 2: Pain is not for Gain.**

**Troy Bolton didn't know that one quick phone call would change his life forever. It sends him into a deep depression that makes Gabriella relive the past all over again. Will Gabriella help him out of his depression or will their marriage be in jeopardy?.**

**Here's the summary for Tears of A Wilcat.**

**Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team, the school's #1 hottie, the son of the school's best basketball coach, and a victim of a new girl at school Gabriella shows him it could be worse,will he save her or save himself?**

MUCH LUV!.

2PINKSTAR


	21. Before the Storm

**I don't love you anymore**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?.**

**A/N I'm really, really sorry for not frequently updating that much and it took me a year to write this story and sad to say that this story is almost over, there's like four more chapters left and I'm going to try to focus it on it and I assure you that this story will finished before the month ends. So yeah, I'm not going to keep you wait any longer to read on this chapter but I've got some news to tell you in my a/n below this chapter and lastly I just wanted to thank my reviewers for reviewing you rock although I'm disappointed by the number of reviews I got but I guess I'll just continue the story for the sake of it plus those who have been reading the entire story, waiting for the next chapter deserves the story's ending so yeah even though I probably lost a lot of readers but nothing's going to stop me from finishing this story. Enjoy!!!!!!.**

I pushed the doors to East High the next morning. As I passed through hallways, people were staring at me and whispering about me, I felt a little imitated but I guess its something I have to get used to.

I know what their talking about. Shy, sweet, innocent, Gabriella Montez talked back to the teacher, got sent to the principals office and got sent home. Big deal, its just something they have to get used to. They just don't realize that I'm truly becoming my own person, I'm starting to fight for what's right, believing in myself and standing up to people. I'm starting to get out of my shell and I'm not the same quiet and insecure girl from 12 months ago, I'm a different girl who's become more assertive, outgoing and confident. That girl is gone with the wind.

Hey, gone with the wind, maybe I should write a song about me changing into a different person from the past 12 months. I remember Kelsi telling me that music has to be all about you and what you feel so I guess that sums everything up.

I made a mental note to work on the song once I get home. I arrived at my locker, putting my backpack inside and getting ready for homeroom.

Suddenly I heard a Female voice call out to me. "Gabriella, Gabriella"

I turned around to face the girl who turned out to be Taylor. "Yeah?"

Taylor put her hand on her stomach, breathing harshly. Worry washed over my body and my protective best friend mode came over me.

"Tay, calm down and don't overwork yourself. It won't do good to the baby" I told her, patting her back.

She took a few harsh breaths before continuing. "I saw Kelsi and Ryan making out"

Surprise flickered on my face. "Are you are?" I questioned, shocked and surprised.

Taylor nodded her head. "Duh, would I be lying to you?"

"No" I shook my head.

"I can't believe she would do that. Dating your best friend's ex is like prohibited to the girl code" She ranted.

"What girl code?" I asked confused. I didn't even know that a girl code existed.

"A guideline of rules that girls can't do or do to their best friend" Taylor answered.

"Okkkay then" I replied back.

"So what are you doing to do?" She questioned.

I began to think for a bit before answering. "As long as she's happy then I'm fine with it. She can date anyone she likes. Nothing can stop from two people liking each other"

Taylor's eyes widened. "Dang, if my friend dates my ex then I wouldn't want to be friends with that particular person"

Suddenly, two male voices were calling out to me. "Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella"

The two male voices turned out to be Troy and Chad. "Ryan's cheating on you"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot that you too were dating, that boy is totally gonna get it"

Troy pulled up his sleeves, clenching his fists really tight. "He really is gonna get it, I never really thought he would be a cheating type person"

I suddenly started to laugh, realizing I never told anyone about our breakup. "He never cheated on me, we broke up yesterday"

"I'm so sorry about that" Chad apologized.

"Oh" Troy said looking very happy and relieved as he pushed his sleeves back down.

"Sorry about" Taylor apologized.

I shrugged. "Its ok"

"So how did you too break up?" Troy questioned.

I took a deep breath and began. "Ok, I came up to Ryan and worked things but then I told him that I heard him say that he loves me so I told him I wanted to date but not in a loving way just in a liking way.

"So then, he told me that he didn't want to date someone who doesn't return that kind of love back so he broke it off," I continued recalling each moment of the break up. "After he broke it off, I remembered how that he was always there for me then I realized that I love him back but then he told me I was lying just to get get back with me. I wanted to show much I truly loved him by making out with him. But in the end he whispered this isn't right, I'm sorry and with that he left leaving me very confused because I didn't know if my mind was playing me, weather if If I truly loved him but then I realized it was a brother/ sister kind of love" I finished, looking at their reactions.

"Wow, a lot of drama" Chad finally spoke.

"Er, I gotta go, um, do something important" Troy spoke up in a distracted tone, walking away from us.

"Dang, girl, I'm really sorry about that" Taylor apologized.

I shrugged again. "It okay, really, its okay"

Suddenly Kelsi walked up to us, looking very nervous.

"You can date Ryan, as long as your happy then I'm happy" I told her.

"Thanks" Kelsi broke into a huge smile, pulling me in a hug.

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Ryan wants to talk to you"

I sighed and took a deep breath before nodding my head. "Bring him in"

Kelsi nodded her head and turned her head to the other side. "Ryan" She called out.

Just then Ryan walked up to us, his hand in his pockets, smiling nervously.

"Yeah, we'll go and let you have some privicay" Gabriella continued.

"Hey" He whispered.

"Hey' I whispered back.

"Listen, I'm-" Ryan began.

"Its okay, let's push this aside and push it into the bottom of the ocean and for the record, I realized that love I told you was the brother/sister kind of love" I cut him off.

He smiled. "Good because I really us to become friends again"

I smiled. "Come on, let's head to class before Mrs. Darbus gives us dentition "

I smiled and walked towards homeroom with Ryan.

* * *

The bell rang. I sighed in relief, I thought class was never going to end. I picked up my books and went straight over to my locker with Taylor trailing behind me.

I twisted the lock and opened my locker, shoving books in, getting ready for lunch.

"Chad's starting to get worried because Troy hadn't been in 2nd period although he was in 1st period but I don't know about 3rd period" Taylor announced.

It isn't like Troy to skip classes unless something happened to him. Maybe something could be bothering him. Hmm, I'll go look for Troy during lunch.

"I'll go talk to Troy at lunch and see what's up" I told her.

"But what if he doesn't show up?" She questioned.

"Then I'll go find him" I answered.

"But how?" Taylor questioned getting confused.

"Taylor, we both dated so I know some things about him that you don't and besides I know the place where he always go when he wants to think" I told her.

"Uh, ok, whatever. I'm going to head to lunch and get something to eat" Taylor said rubbing her stomach.

I giggled and closed my locker shut. "Not without me, you won't"

She wrapped her arm around my arm then I did the same and we both headed into the cafeteria.

I pushed the cafeteria doors and walked inside, smelling the delicious food

We walked up to the lunch counter, grabbing our tray, getting whatever we could get our hands on and then payed for our lunch then we looked around to find our friends.

I glanced at the tables filled with students chatting and eating nosily, immediately spotting a table filled with Kelsi eating alone.

I grabbed Taylor's hand with my free arm and pulled her over to the table. "Come on, let's go, I found them"

"Hey, Kelsi " We greeted.

"Hey" She greeted, sipping her chocolate milk.

We both sat ourselves down. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing" She shook her head.

10 minutes later, we were finishing our lunches. I wondered where Troy or Selena were, looking at the table where the boys were sitting minus Jason. But Troy was no where to be find. I sensed something was not going good.

Suddenly I heard hiccups and sobs behind us. All three of us turned our heads to find Selena bawling her eyes out. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong?" Taylor questioned, looking concerned.

"T- Troy b-broke w-with me" She sobbed.

My eyes widened. I hoped that Troy didn't tell her that he didn't like her anymore and broke It off.

"Sit down and tell me everything" I told her gently.

She sat herself down next to me as I patted her back and stroking her, trying to comfort her.

"H-He t-told m-me t-that h-he d-didn't l-love m-me t-that h-he didn't l-like m-me anymore b-because h-he l-loved s-someone else" She sobbed.

Oh, he did. That's it, first he broke it off with me, telling me he didn't love me anymore and he loved Sharpay and second he broke it off with Selena, telling her that he didn't like her anymore because he loved someone else. Seriously, what is wrong with him. He should learn to love one girl, seriously.

Anger boiled up my body, I couldn't take it anymore to see that Troy broke another girl's heart for the third time in one school year. Enough was enough.

"Excuse me for a few minutes" I told them, standing up from the table.

"Ok" Taylor nodded.

I walked away from the cafeteria forgetting and not really caring about my lunch.

I walked through the hallways, finally finding the door that led up to the rooftop, opening the door and walking up the steps.

The fresh air felt pretty good as I went up to the rooftop, finding Troy holding a picture in his hands and I could see the tears welling down in his eyes.

I softened a bit seeing Troy slightly in tears. Seeing his tears made me well up inside and my heart shattered into a million pieces. Not ever in my life have I seen him cry in person but I only heard him cry once.

I decided to let him see my appearance. "Why did you do it?" I spoke softly making my way over to him, watching him freeze, wiping his tears very quickly, hiding the framed picture.

He looked up, his face looked red and puffy and I could definitely tell that he was crying. "You heard about it, huh?" His voice filled with sorrow and regret.

"Yeah" I sat myself down next to him, deciding to be a little soft with him.

"I want to know why?" I questioned.

He sighed sadly and opened his mouth to begin. "I broke up with her because I wanted to be with the person that I never really stopped completely loving"

Feeling the urge to know who the person he was completely in love with. I blurt out. "Is it Sharpay or me?"

There I said it. I felt a lump in my throat, finding the courage to stare right into his precious blue eyes.

He stared right back at me before finally answering. "You"

I closed my eyes, trying hard not to cry, recalling every moment of the painful break up that took me months to get over but in truth I was still not completely over him.

I remembered how much pain, insecurity and jealousy he caused me since November 31st. The day, he broke my heart. It was like three and a half months since the break up and those three months were the most drama filled months ever.

I remembered our first break up in june and our second break up in November. I was hurt because Troy was not the same person he was I met 12 months ago and this time he told me he didn't love me anymore for Sharpay.

I remembered my third breakup with my second Ryan that I'm completely over him but the break up stills stings me a little bit.

I was hurt and heartbroken by them and I didn't want to go through the same thing again with Troy. Since senior year is halfway over and we're going our separate ways, it seems too impossible to be in a relationship that could leave you heartbroken before you know it.

It was too late, I waited three and a half months for him to come back to me, twirl me around and finally kiss me. But you know what?. I'm sick and tired of waiting and crying like a sick, love puppy.

He lost his chance and now its definitely over between us.

"You hurt and tore me into million of pieces, waiting for you to come to me to get back with me for three an a half months. Its already too late and you don't know how much pain you caused me" I told him watching his face look heartbroken and looked like he was about to cry.

"Senior year is halfway over, we're going to different colleges in the fall and I'm not taking chances and risks to be in a relationship that could end so quickly. I just don't want to be hurt again by the same person for the third time" I finished.

He continued to stare at me, tears welling up in his eyes. I found myself in tears too. I couldn't believe its really over for good. Its like the prince messes up twice and the princess won't take him back knowing its really over.

Something made me pull my hand to wipe Troy's tears away. "Don't cry" I whispered gently.

Tears finally stopped falling from his precious blue eyes and then he pulled up his hand to wipe my tears, without a word. A sign that he's trying to comfort me.

When my tears finally stopped crying, he wrapped his hands around me silently, I leaned my head on his chest hearing his heartbeats. This is one of these things that I will definitely miss I'll always cherish our memories in our relationship and won't ever forget that Troy Bolton was my first true love.

Randomly, I compared Sharpay to a storm that flooded our relationship and broke it apart. Before the storm everything was perfect till the storm broke everything in our relationship that we loved and cherished forever in our hands.

We both just sat at a bench up in the school's rooftop, cuddling each other, recalling our memories of our relationship as we tried to comfort each other in a silent way.

I opened my moth and began to sing my feelings about our break up.

_I know this isn't what we wanted,_

_Never thought I'd come this far,_

_Just thinking back to where we started,_

_And lost how we are_

Troy looked down at me and opened his mouth and sang his feelings out about our break up too in response.

_We were young and times we're easy_

_But I could see its no the same_

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_I don't want to let her go_

I lifted my head up from his chest and we both looked at each other as I sang out my response.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if its really over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

Troy stared at me his precious blue eyes and wrapped his hands around her body, singing in response.

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Just before the storm_

He unwrapped his arms around me and gently let his forehead lean on my forehead, gazing into each other's eyes like there's no tomorrow in sorrow as he continued.

_And with every strike of lightening_

I stared into his blue eyes and stroked his hair as I sang in response.

_Comes with every memory that lasts_

We both pulled apart and held each other's hands continuously gazing each part of our facial feature as we sang together , our voices blending together in perfect harmony.

_Not a word is left unspoken as the thunder starts to crash._

I sighed as I stroked his cheek as I sang alone in response.

_Maybe I should give up._

Suddenly the blue sky filled with gray clouds, rain started to drizzle down as I stood up from the bench and walked over to the view of the school's parking lot then Troy trailed behind me as we both put our hands on the railings as I sang out my response.

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if its really over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_He gazed down, looking at the cars as he sang in response._

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Just before the storm_

I gently put hand on Troy's so we could hold each other's hand as we gazed at the view as I continued to sing my response

_Trying to keep the lightning from going on_

We made our bodies faced each other and leaned both of our bodies on each other's bodies. We held each other's hands as I leaned my head on his chest but my face is facing the view while Troy's face is facing the view as well as our voices blended together, singing together. Gazing at the beautiful view while holding on Troy and all of our memories.

_And the clouds from ripping my broken heart_

_We always say a heart is not whole without the one_

_Who gets you through the storm_

_I'm standing out in the rain_

_I need to know if its really over_

_Cause I will leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold her_

_Just before the storm_

We finished the song in perfect harmony, holding on each other, not wanting to let go of our precious memories, knowing this was really it.

Everything was perfect before the storm came along.

**A/N i don't the song which is called Before the Storm by Miley Cryus and Nick Jonas, i already put up the link to the song, if you haven't heard it, its really a cute and nice song and i recmend you Niley fans to go check it what do you of the chapter?. Review and tell me what you think…..**

**Please with a Zac Efron on top…lol…**


	22. A night to remember

**How could you say you love me?.**

**Disclamation: Seriously.**

**A/N Thanks for your awsome reviews!. Without futher ado...chapter 22...enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!. Plus i'd like to thank SmilyKandyx3 for sticking up for me when that person submitted a review stating that the he/she hated this story. Seriously, your awsome.**

"You look great Mijia" Mami commented standing behind me, the next evening.

"Are you sure?" I questioned looking at my reflection from the tall mirror. Referring to my outfit that consisted of a pink flocked dress with pink heels

"Yes, I'm very sure of it" Mami responded.

I put my strands behind my ear, gulping. What if the crowd hated my song and booed at me. All of the what if thoughts were occurring through my head.

Mami sensed my nervousness and began to stroke my hair lovingly. "Don't worry, mijja, you should have gotten over your stage fright before and remember last summer at the lava springs country club. You performed without a problem"

"Well, that's because I was not alone, I was with Troy remember?" I reminded my mami.

"You have a point right there, but look, you've grown out of that phase a year ago already" Mami pointed out.

Okay, I must admit that she was right. But this is something I have to be really worried about. I'm performing my first self-written song live in front of tons of people. I really don't have much songwriting experiences and don't even know if my songs are worth listening to. I mean I know Ryan heard a song I wrote previously and said it was pretty good so that's got to count for something, right?.

"Its time" Mami interrupted my thoughts.

I glanced at the clock that read 6:10, gulping, I needed to get to school by 6:30 to confirm all the participants that will be performing tonight.

I took a few deep shaky breaths. "Alright, let's go"

Mami smiled and leaned in to whispser. "You'll do great"

I smiled warmly before we got out of my bedroom, slamming the door behind us. My mami grabbed her keys and we both headed out the door, getting into the car, turning the engine on and drove off.

10 minutes later, I sat shifted in my car seat, tapping the car window, hearing the annoying car horns, sighing, I lifted my arm and checked my watch that read exactly 6: 20 pm. "This is crazy, we've been in the same spot for the past five minutes and we still haven't moved" I complained.

Mami leaned back in her car seat sighing. "Looks like we're stuck in traffic"

I silently groaned, leaning back into my seat, crossing my arms. Looks like we'll never make it in time.

_(Boys locker room. East High school. Time- 6: 25)_

_(No one's POV)_

Inside the boy's lockeroom were the Wildcat's pumping up for the big game that was about to begin in 10 minutes. Boys were chattering, joking and laughing, well, expect for a certain blue eyed boy that was leaning against the lockers in his basketball uniform, isolating himself from everyone in deep thought. Remembering Gabriella's exact words from the day before during lunch.

" Senior year is halfway over, we're going different colleges in the fall and I'm not going to take chances to be in another relationship that could end so quickly. I just don't want to be hurt again by the same person for the third time"

The words played inside Troy's head over and over again. Haunting him. He still loved her, he didn't want to let her go. Those last two years of high school were the best years of his life because of her and he wasn't so sure if he could survive the rest of the school year being able to to know she isn't his anymore. He had to accept the truth, let go of the past and move on.

She was so addicting, even when he was in a relationship with Sharpay and Selena. His heart feels very warm, sparks flew, he always felt sentimental.

Something about Gabriella Montez was very intriguing and addicting. He can't stand be to apart from her , whenever their apart, he feels like his world crashing down but when she enters a room, the room brightens up and leaves everyone smiling by the time she leaves a room.

A loud whistle broke out into the room, interrupting Troy's thoughts and indicating that Troy's father aka the basketball team's coach was in the room.

He turned his gaze to his father, who was in his tux and tie with clipboard in hand.

Everyone's attention focused on him. The room becoming quieter. The middle aged man walked into the room and stared at his team members.

"Guys, 1 minute before the big game starts, 1 minute before all the seniors in this team play their final game in East High. Two and a half hours before we know who's wins championship tonight" Mr. Bolton lectured.

Everyone nodded eagerly listening to every word the coach made.

"I want each and everyone of you to focus on the game and most importantly have fun out there" Mr. Bolton continued, finishing his lecture with a smile playing on his lips.

"Captains" He shouted, leaving the room. Which made Troy jolt up. Chad walked over him and stood next to him, giving everyone a focused glare.

"You heard the coach, 1 minute before we all know who's going to win tonight. All year long we've worked our butts off to play in the championship so its now or never" He lectured before nudging his friend. "Chad"

He nodded his head and shouted. "What team?"

"Wildcats" The team shouted back in response,

"What team?" Chad shouted again.

"Wildcats?" The team shouted back in response again.

"Getcha head in the game" Everyone shouted together.

The team began to strolled out of the locker rooms with Troy leading the teams way into the gym. When they ran into the gym, the heard the crowd screaming and clapping. The crowd was holding wildcat's foam finger, the cheerleaders were dancing and screaming. "W-I-I-D-CA-T-S, WILDCATS, LETS GO"

The gym was burst of cheers, screaming and clapping. Troy's gaze fixed on the gym, knowing this was the last time entering them gym before a game could start. The team ran over to the coach, huddling. After the coach finished his play plan. The team put their hands together and pulled them out, yelling. "1,2,3. Wildcats.

He ran towards the middle of the gym, where the referee and the West High's captain stood. Troy eyed his opponent for one last final time before turning his gaze up a the ball. The refree blew his whistle and the two jumped to smack the ball. Luckily, Troy smacked the ball towards Chad.

Chad dribbled the ball and threw it to a guy and the guy bounced the ball towards another one while Troy was running near the basket. The guy bounced and ran near Troy, thowing the ball to him.

Troy catched the ball and threw it into the net. The crowd began screaming and chanting Troy, Troy, Troy. He turned and glanced at the score board, 1 to nothing.

_Perfect._ Troy whispered silently to himself.

_(Backstage East High School. Time- 6: 30 pm.)_

_(No one's POV)_

Loud chattering and laughing filled the room. Performers and the backstage crew surrounded were all mixed up together. Suddenly, Mrs. Darbus entered backstage, walking through the big and loud crowd. She stared at the crowd around her, frowning. loud laughs and yelling were not acceptable.

"Fellow theispians, I need everyone to quiet down" Mrs. Darbus yelled at the crowd.

But the crowd too loud for everyone to hear, sighing, she pushed back her glassed into the right position near her eyes. Thinking of ways to get the kids to quiet down for at least couple of minutes.

"QUIET" She shouted in her loudest voice. Startled by their drama teacher's loud voice, silence took over the room as everyone's attention focused on the teacher.

"Good, now, when I say your name, I want you guys to yell out here but in a approciate manner" Mrs. Darbus instructed. A minute later, she got down to three people left.

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Here as always"

"Gabiella Montez?"

"…"

"Has anyone seen Gabriella?"

Whispers filled through the room could be heard. Mrs. Darbus frowned, waiting for 1 minute then called out her name again but was met nothing. She picked up the pen and crossed Gabriella's name.

Much to Sharpay's delight, Gabriella was gone and out of the picture. Now she has only one competition and that was Selena.

She put her hand in her hip, stricking a diva pose, smirking and looking at the crowd in front of her, wearing a juicy couture tracksuit but the hoody was bedazzled print on it that had the east high's roaring wildcat picture.

Sharpay turned around, walking away from the crowd, finding a emtey spot and pulled out her pink ipod, putting her earplugs in her ears and began to do her dance warm ups.

"Sharpay!" A loud, annoying voice called her out.

She turned around and to find Selena running towards her. "Gabriella's didn't arrive yet"

Sharpay decided to stop pretending to be Selena's friend because she was getting annoying and now it was showtime, she decided to upset her so much that she wouldn't be able to contracte.

Sharpay gave her a smug look. "Leave me alone, I'm trying to do my warm ups here" She snapped in a annoyed tone.

Selena looked ataken back. "Sorry but Gabriella's missing"

She finally stopped to what she was doing and stared at her. "Oh, boo, ooh, ooh. There's more important things then Montez being missing"

Selena stared at her in shock. "What is up with you?"

"What's up with me?. Well, here's what's up. I pretended to be your friend just to try to get Troy back in my arms" Sharpay informed her in a harsh tone.

"What" Selena asked, getting hurt.

"Yeah, well now I gave you the 411, you can leave now, buh, bye" Sharpay snapped.

Suddenly, she was met by a smack. Gasping, Sharpay held her cheek lovingly. "What the hell was that for?"

"To give you some kind of reality check" Selena retorted. "If you haven't heard, Troy and I are now over. Congrats, you finally got what you wanted"

"Good, finally Troy got sense knocked into him" Sharpay retorted.

Selena gave her an angry glare before walking away from her. She simply smiled happily. In satisfaction, she wasn't really expecting the break up but was satisfied.

Selena walked away, looking around to see if Gabriella was around, she searched everywhere but still no luck. She sighed, pulling out her phone and typed Gabriella's number. Selena held the phone beside her ear, hoping that her friend was okay.

_(Back at the Montez's car. Time-6:35)_

_When will this end?._ Gabriella thought miserably. Suddenly, her phone began ringing.

I pulled out my phone, wondering who could be calling me at right this very moment. I flipped my phone open and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I answered into the receiver.

"Gabi!, Selena's frantic voice answered back on the other line. "Where are you?. You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago"

"I'm stuck in traffic" I answered back.

I heard a yell on the other line. "I gotta go, see you at the show" Selena replied back quickly.

"Okay, well, see you later' She waved goodbye, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mami questioned her daughter watching her put her phone back into her yellow purse.

"Selena, she called me, asking me where I was" I answered back.

"Oh," Mami replied back.

"Mami, when will we get out of this traffic?" I asked her, knowing that she didn't know.

Mami gave me a reassuring look. "Don't, worry, we'll get out of this traffic soon.

"I just hope your right" I muttered looking out the window. Hoping there was a miracle that was bound to happen.

_(Backstage. East High School. Time- 6: 45)_

_(No one's point of view)_

Mrs. Darbus walked down the line of students who were in line waiting for the teacher's approval, clipboard in hand, checking and commenting on every student's outfit.

"Too gangster"

"Too, goth"

"Too much plaid"

Suddenly Sharpay walked up to Mrs. Darbus still in her tracksuit, her arms crossed. "Plaid is a fashion don't" She agreed.

Mrs. Darbus turned around and faced Sharpay, slightly frowning. "Too casual. I expected highly of you, Mrs. Evans"

She turned back around and walked down the line. Sharpay put her arms down beside her body, her open wide, gasping. "Uh," She shrieked. "I'm not even in my costume yet"

"Girls" She shouted fuming. Sharpay then turned around with her girls trailing behind her, stomping off.

She saw her assistant standing there with a boy with brown hair and blue eyes standing next to him.

Sharpay walked towards them and leaned into the boy's ear and whispered something in his ear. She leaned back as the boy nodded. Sharpay crossed her arms, grinning evily. "Perfect"

_(Back at the Montez's car. Time- 6:55)_

_(Gabriella's POV)_

I stared into the window, minute after minute. Desperately wishing there could be some kind of miracle for the traffic to stop and we would arrive there on time. Well, guess what?. Its too late considering that I'm 30 minutes late.

I picked my arm and checked my watch that read 6:53, silently groaning. Now I won't be able to arrive at the show in time and besides my chances of even performing are million to one.

"Come on, come on" I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry," Mami reassured me. "We'll arrive before the show ends"

"Oh, I hope so" I muttered.

I worked so hard on a song and I won't be able to participate in the talent snow. That could be anyone's worst nightmare. I slumped back in my car seat, sulking.

_This day turned out to be great._ I thought sarcastically.

_(East High's Auditorium. Time: 7:00 pm)_

_(No one's POV)_

Suddenly, the auditorium's lights turned off, music began playing. Two bright lights were all over the place.

"Now, here's your host for tonight, Mrs. Darbus" The principals voice spoke loudly over the loudspeakers.

The two bright lights turned into one shining spotlight. Suddenly, a old lady with white hair, oversized, geeky glasses, wearing hideous clothes walked through the curtains, with a microphone in hand. Everyone started clapping.

"Ahem" Mrs. Darbus faked a cough into the microphone, bringing everyone into silence." Good Evening, my fellow theispians. As we move towards the night, we shall see young, shining, bright stars awaiting to showcase their individuality, style and talents. Each individual are distinct in there own way. Now, here's our first individual named Selena Gomez"

The crowd began clapping loudly as Mrs. Darbus exited the stage. The lights turned off and the curtains opened revealing Selena her long sleeved black and white stripped shirt, a black vest, dark jeans and converse shoes to finish of her look.

The music began to play as she opened her mouth singing along to the music that was playing while dancing.

_Everybody tells me its so hard to make it_

_Its so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it._

_Everybody tells me that its wrong what I'm feeling_

_I should believe In my dreams that I'm dreaming_

_I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount to much_

_But there never gonna change my mind._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something, I don't know_

_Something I don't know, something I don't know_

_Tell me, tell me, something that I don't know_

_Something that I don't know, something that I don't know_

_How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile_

_Teach ya to not treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know_

_Tell me, something I don't know_

_Tell me something that I don't know_

Selena sang and continued to dance. But at backstage, Sharpay was holding her a walkie talkie in her hand. "1, 2,3" She counted before walking and taking a sneak peek at the stage. Her eyes turned to the audience that was dancing, clapping and screaming to the music. That meant everyone liked her performance.

Suddenly all the lights in the room suddenly turned off as Selena twirled in the dark. She couldn't see and bumped into someone and both fell to the ground. Selena laid on of the backup dancers with her leg in a bent and a bit twisted position.

The crowd began to be confused all talking in one time. Suddenly the principal's voice spoke into the loudspeakers. "Sorry, there are some technical difficulties and the lights will be on, momentarily"

A shooting pain went though Selena's ankle. She closed her eyes, trying to tame the pain in her ankle. The lights flicked on and everyone cheered but one look at the stage, everyone gasped then Selena couldn't take it anymore and groaned painfully.

"Are you okay?" One of the dancers questioned.

"No, I think my ankle's broken or sprained" She answered painfully.

Backstage, Sharpay stood behind the curtains, her arms crossed with a evil smile on her face. Mission complete, now she was definitely going to win now. With Gabriella and Selena out of they, nothing was going to beat her now.

Suddenly one of the backup dancers one ran backstage then a minute later, Mrs. Darbus, Mr. Matusi and the school's nurse ran into the stage with a wheelchair.

"Ow, Owww!" Selena cried out in pain as the three adults lifted her into the wheelchair then wheeled her out of the stage.

Hushed whispers went thoughout the room. "Um, our next individual is Chuckie Livingston"

Everyone started to clap like nothing ever happened. A boy walked into the stage and began to do a few magic tricks.

_(Back at the Montez's car. Time-7:16)_

_(Gabriella's POV.)_

I tapped and tapped impatiently on the car window, wondering if this never ending traffic was going end. I couldn't take the stupid car nosies and beeps anymore, I had the sudden urge to scream.

"Why did this stupid traffic had to start now especially when I'm going to participate in the talent show, why me?" I screamed. "Please, let this traffic stop, why can't anything go right?. First the two breaks and now this. Come on already. Will I ever get my happy ending!!!"

Suddenly, the car in front of us began to drive down the road. I perked up immediately. "Oh, well thank you"

Mami laughed. "Come on, let's get the show on the road"

_(Backstage. East High School. 7:45)_

The lights turned off and suddenly Ryan wearing, pink leather pants, a black leather jacket, a black shirt with a white print on it, dress shoes and to finish off his look with a straw hat with a pink line around it, appeared on stage and began singing I want it all. When the performance finished.

Ryan rolled out into the floor, striking a pose, grinning. The crowd began applauding very loudly. A few even stood up, clapping and cheering.

He picked himelf up and walked backstage to find his sister in her light pink robe with pink feathers, talking, more like giving orders to a man that was wearing headphones and a clipboard in hand. He walked over to his sister, standing next to her, clapping at himself, how much of a turnout the performances went.

"And we have to say something and remember don't forget the special, your always forgetting the special, okay?" Sharpay instructed.

Ryan tapped his sister on the shoulder. She turned around and faced him. "Aww, cute pants, aww" Sharpay commented, giggling.

"Your on" The man told her.

"Oh" She said turning around to face the curtains, her expression turned into a serious expression and began to do her warm ups. "Mah, Mah, Mah, purr, purr" She said lifting her arms up and down while walking towards Mrs. Darbus.

She removed her robe to reveal her outfit that consisted of a blue sparkly dress and heels with a Tiara. Sharpay walked into the stage and crowd began screaming louder then ever. The spotlight beamed on her. She smiled and giggled, loving the spotlight. She put her put and down near her face, making her expression into a serious one. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Don't hate me cuz I got it going on_

_It's just me, I'm hot, never cold_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends_

_I can rock it anyway I choose_

_I'm so good (Oh yeah)_

_I make up all the rules_

_I can't help it if I set all the trends_

_Everybody wants to be my best friend_

_It's infectious, come don't you be jealous_

_Just join in this love fest_

_You know that_

_Its all about me_

_Its all about me (Oh yeah)_

_Me, myself and I_

_Its all about me_

_Its all about me (You know that its all about me)_

_Its all about me, me, me, me, me, me, me (You know its all about me)_

_Everyone knows all about me (You know its all about me)_

_Muh, Muh, Muh Myspace, I have 10 million friends_

_Tuh, Tuh, Tuh, text me, bff till the end_

_Puh, puh, puh, page me on your cell and press send_

_Diva what? Diva who? Diva where?_

_That's me!_

_Duh-duh-duh download all my crazy looks_

_Uh,Uh, Uh, upload upload new videos_

_So buy me my ringtone, fashion line, and cook books_

_Diva who? Diva where? Diva where?_

_Its all about me_

_Its all about me (Oh yeah)_

_Me, myself and I_

_Its all about me_

_Its all about me (You know that its all about me)_

_Its all about me, me, me, me, me, me, me (You know its all about me)_

_Everyone knows all about me (You know its all about me)_

_(Don't play her) I'm so beautiful_

_(Not her fault) I'm platinum and gold_

_(She's the queen) and my supreme_

_So follow the leader, your all on my team_

_I can't help it if I sent the trends_

_Everybody wants to be my best friend_

_Its contagious, its outrageous_

_Grandparents, grownups and kids of all ages_

_You know Madonna, got nothing on me_

_Buh-bye, beyonace ain't got nothing on me_

_Cuh-cuh, Christiana ain't got nothing on me_

_Its all about me_

_Its all about me (Oh yeah)_

_Me, myself and I_

_Its all about me_

_Its all about me (You know that its all about me)_

_Its all about me, me, me, me, me, me, me (You know its all about me)_

_Everyone knows all about me (You know its all about me)_

_You know, Mariah got nothing on me_

_Fuh-Fuh-Fuh, fergie ain't got nothing on me_

_Guh, Gwen Stefani ain't got nothing on me_

_You know its all about me, I'm a specialty_

_You know its all about me, I'm anmoile_

_You know its all about me, who else could it be?_

_Upload, download, text me, myspace you should not erase me, fergie, J-lo, Stefani_

_You know they got nothing on me_

_Indoor, outdoor, I'm so clever_

_That's why I rule_

_Me!_

Sharpay finished her song, she put her hands up, smiling to the crowd. Sharpay had the most appluse ever in the whole show. That was it, the show was over as soon as she walked off the stage, the teacher would announce Sharpay's win and would call it a night. Hmm, maybe she could head over to Troy's basketball game and watch the game just for him.

_(Back at the Montez's car. East High School's parking lot. Time 7:55._

_(Gabriella's POV)_

When my mami parked the car, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, threw the car door open, set my feet on the cold, concrete, ground, slamming the door shut. "I'll see you after show" I shouted.

I checked my watch, the watch read 7:56 pm. It's almost over, but I knew I was determined to make it before they announce the winner and let me sing. I ran into the school as I was running through the hallways. I heard screaming, yelling, a basketball being dribbled on the floor, stopping to look.

I stared at the center of the gym floor, I saw Troy dribbling the ball, running up the court, throwing it into the net, the ball didn't go through the net. I heard the coach whistle. The team members groaned as they followed the coach outside the gym.

I quickly ran across the hallway and hid behind a wall. The team scurried out of the gym, towels over there shoulders. I saw a sweaty Troy, breathing hard, looking like he never had slept at all, his eyes were grey and I could see the sorrowness, heartbreak and emotionless in his eyes.

My heart shattered into a million pieces. This was not the Troy I knew and loved. I hated seeing him sad. I knew I still love him but ever since the conversation during lunch, I felt that emtey hole inside me, I didn't feel like myself, I barely spoke to anyone, without Troy, I wouldn't be complete without him.

There's no me without him. I loved him, I remembered all the special times I shared with him. I'm going to miss those days. I couldn't take it anymore, I loved him, I needed him back in my arms.

I couldn't resist, kissing those lips, stroking his soft, luscious brown hair, staring into those ocean blue eyes, his hugs, the way he smiles. Heck, everything.

He was the only guy I went out with and loved him. The guy I felt sparks, I knew he was the one and even after everything that happened to us, I always bring myself back into his loving arms in a friendship kind of way. Now I knew why I always crawl back into his arms in a friendship.

I couldn't stand to be without him. I needed him to be with me. I knew he was the one. Whatever went through, I knew we always end up together, I knew he was truly the one. It was a strong love and nobody could break that not even the scheming diva could even do that. I guess fate wants us together. I know that college is going coming up together but I knew we could go through anything together with us together, nothing could stop that moment on, I knew I wanted to be with him. Oh, yeah, I totally forgot the talent show. I ran away from the where the gym was and hoped that I could make it to the talent show.

_(Boys locker room. East High School. Time: 7:58 pm)_

_(Nobody's POV)_

Troy walked into the locker room, the team was losing, he couldn't get a certain petite-brown curly haired- sparkly brown eyed girl off his mind. It was crazy.

He opened his locker and grabbed a tape and pulled a tape it off and slammed the locker door, turning around to face his father.

"Forget the scoreboard, here's the number that means something…sixteen minutes left of this game, the season and for the seniors on this squad…sixteen minutes left in a wildcats uniform"

Mr. Bolton lectured as Troy looked up to his father while wrapping the tape around his finger.

"So guys, enjoy and make this game memorable and mostly have fun" Mr. Bolton continued. "Captains"

The coach left as Troy looked up with a determind look on his face, forgetting about all his problems, just like his father said, sixteen more in this wildcat uniform and was sure to win his last basketball game as the captain of East High's wildcats of his high school. Not only for him, but for the team and the whole school.

He cleared his throat and began his final speech as the wildcat's team captain. "Alright, you heard coach, sixteen more minutes till we weather going to win or lose. We gotta stick together and make the best of it and whatever happens. We're still a team and this is what the wildcats are all about. Its now or never" He finished before nudging his best friend. "Chad"

Chad blinked back his tears, trying hard not to cry, not believing this was the last he was going to do the wildcats cheer.

"What team!"

"Wildcats!"

"What team!"

Wildcats"

"Getcha head in the game"

Troy smiled as he led out the team to the gym for the final time in his high school minutes, hearing the crowd made him pump up. The team walked out to the coach and made a huddle, listening to the coach's last play by play plan for one finally time for the seniors.

"Break" They shouted.

Troy ran into the center of the gym, eyeing the knights captain for one final time. The referee blew the whistle as Troy jumped up and smacked the ball towards his best friend Chad.

_(East High School-auditorium. Time- 7:59)_

_(Nobody's POV)_

"And the winner of the annual 2008 East High' talent show is Shar-" Mr. Matsui began to announce.

"STOP!" A female voice shouted

Everyone began to look confused, wondering who was interrupting the talent show.

The female ran into the gym in a pink flowered flocked dress and pink heels revealing Gabriella. Everyone gasped and began to whisper gossiping to one another. This talent show was one heck of a talent show.

Shapay's mouth dropped open. Seriously?. Did Gabriella ever stop trying to steal her spotlight. Quickly recovering, she power walked over to Mr. Matusi. "Uh, thanks" She tried to grab the trophy from Mr. Matsui but he held in his hand firmly.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?. You're an hour late!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed.

"I got stuck in traffic, I know I'm late but can I please perform, please?" Gabriella answered pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, but theatre rules once your late, your late. You cannot sing since Sharpay won" Mrs. Darbus said firmly.

Sharpay smiled and crossed her arms, feeling very satisfied. She finally dissevered what she deserved.

"B-but, just give me one chance, please?" Gabriella pleaded. She couldn't believe it, after all the hard work she put through, the stupid traffic prevented her from arriving the arrival time and made her late 5 minutes before the talent show ends, right where they were going to announce the winner.

In the audience, Taylor couldn't stand to see her friend do all her hard work for nothing. So she stood up and shouted. "Let her sing!" Taylor looked at Kelsi who was sitting next to her. "Come on" She urged.

Kelsi stood up, wanting Gabriella to sing after all her hardwork, she still deserved to get something she wanted after what she went through senior year. "Let her sing!"

Taylor and Kelsi repeated the words over and over again, putting their arms up and down, trying to get the crowd to join them. "Let her sing, let her sing"

Suddenly a boy joined her. "Let her sing"

Soon the whole audience began a chant while clapping, making a beat. "Let her sing, let her sing, let her sing"

Mrs. Darbus couldn't believe. Not all of her years at East High, she'd never seen such a show like this and gave in since the crowd wouldn't shut up. "Fine" She huffed and strolled out of the stage as Mr. Matsui walked behind her. The crowd smiled and clapped, screamed and whistled.

Sharpay huffed loudly, crossing her arms, stomped out the way stage. She was this close to wining till Montez came. Ever since last January, Montez gotten everything she had wanted but taken everything she had wanted. It was not fair.

Ryan ran into the stage handing her a microphone and whispered. "Break a leg and don't worry, you'll do great" He reassured her.

She gave him a hopeful smile, watching Ryan walking out of the stage. She turned to the crowd who fell silent.

Gabriella took a few shaky breaths before she started to talk. "This is a personal song that I wrote. Its called Gone with the Wind"

The music began to play as she opened her mouth to sing.

I_ used to think being like you_

_Was the key to everything, a dream come true_

_I used to think the crowd was the only thing_

_That I could until I found out._

_I'm okay_

_(Dig it)_

_Sometimes you gotta do your own thing_

_(Dig it)_

_Every winter turns into spring_

_(Get it)_

_Everybody's got there own thing._

_The little girl you knew_

_Who never stood up to you_

_Who kept her silence to you_

_Is gone with the wind._

_And now I'm standing my ground_

_And who I am and for that I'm proud_

_And the girl who I was_

_We'll, she's gone with the wind_

_She's gone, she's gone_

_(She's gone, she's gone)_

_She's gone, she's gone_

_(She's gone, she's gone)_

_She's gone, she's gone_

_(She's gone, she's gone)_

_Well, she's gone with the wind_

_I'm speaking up, conscience is clear_

_And I don't care what anybody thinks, I've released my fear_

_And I don't have to be what you want me to be_

_Cuz every time I try to fit in, it feels like I'm a prisioner_

_I'm okay_

_(Dig it)_

_Sometimes you gotta do your own thing_

_(Dig it)_

_Every winter turns into spring_

_(Get it)_

_Everybody's got there own thing._

_The little girl you knew_

_Who never stood up to you_

_Who kept her silence to you_

_Is gone with the wind._

_And now I'm standing my ground_

_And who I am and for that I'm proud_

_And the girl who I was_

_We'll, she's gone with the wind_

_She's gone, she's gone_

_(She's gone, she's gone)_

_She's gone, she's gone_

_(She's gone, she's gone)_

_She's gone, she's gone_

_(She's gone, she's gone)_

_Well, she's gone with the wind_

_One look in my eyes and you'll see I'm different_

_I'm finding my myself everyday and I'm on my way_

_I have changed._

_The little girl you knew_

_Who never stood up to you_

_Who kept her silence to you_

_Is gone with the wind._

_And now I'm standing my ground_

_And who I am and for that I'm proud_

_And the girl who I was_

_We'll, she's gone with the wind_

When Gabriella finished the song and took one glance at the crowd nervously, thinking that they didn't like her song because the crowd was silent. A moment later everyone burst into applause. A bigger applause then Sharpay had.

Smiling happily, she bowed. "Thank you"

Gabriella walked out of the stage, past Sharpay. Squealing as she ran into Ryan.

She jumped into his arms, squealing. "You did great, Gabs"

"Thanks," Gabriella replied back, pulling herself out of the crowd, her eyes searching for her friend Selena. "Where's Selena?"

"Oh, um, during her peformance, the lights went off and somehow, she sprained her ankle. It was weird because Selena was laying on top of one of the backup dancers in a wrong position but I hope she's okay" Ryan explained.

One thing came to her mind was Sharpay. She twirled around and saw Sharpay, standing a few steps away from them, talking angrily at the principal and Mrs. Darbus.

"Hold on, I'm going to take care of some business" She excused herself.

"Thank you, I knew you two would understand" Sharpay spoke, breaking into a smile.

"Um, can you excuse us, I need to talk to Sharpay" She excused them.

"Sure" The two both nodded and stalked off.

Sharpay twirled around to face to face with Gabriella looking very angry.

"Sharpay, you need to stop and think about what you've done. Breaking Troy and I, turning off the lights so Selena wouldn't see well and break some bone in her body just so you could get with Troy and that you could win the talent show. That's so low even for you. You need a reality check. Not everything's about you, you can't get always what you want. If you keep acting like this. The damage is gonna come back around and in the end you'll lose everything that means so much to you" Gabriella screamed angrily.

Sharpay looked shocked, she never expected, sweet, innocent, shy, Gabriella to scream at people like that then quickly recovered from her shock. "Oh, boo, ooh,ooh. You can't just accept the fact that I won. I have everything that you wanted"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh quit the fucking crap. Its not all about Troy or this talents show. This is about the damage that you caused that will always be right behind you. Take one step behind from the mirror and think about what you did. If you didn't do all those stuff then maybe their will be a guy that will be your prince charming, have friends and chances are people will like you" She snapped staring at into Sharpay's hazel eyes.

She just stood there looking defeated, not know what to say to what Gabriella just said.

"Seriously, stop being a bitch and maybe everything will fall into place. Your gonna lose if you keep acting the way your acting. If you weren't like this then I'd be your friend and I'm not trying to steal anything from you, it just happens, Sharpay. Accept it, move on, fix your mistakes and work extra harder. That's how you become successful, not by scheming, making deals, harming people just to get what you want. No, that's not how it works. It works by working hard and in the end, maybe, you'll get something you've always wanted. Take a step back and look at the people you've hurt and think everything through" She said softly.

The two enemies just stood there, staring into each others eyes then Sharpay did what she was told and began to think everything through.

Suddenly Mr. Matsui's voice spoke into the loudspeakers. "All particpiants, please report to the stage in a fashionable line order"

Everyone began to leave the stage as Gabriella gave one final stare before walking into the walked into the stage and stood in the line, a few inches away from the adults.

"Okay, the winner of the annual 2008 East High School talent show, Sharp-" The principal began.

Out all of a sudden, Sharpay did the unthinkable and walked in front of the line and grabbed the microphone from them. "Gabriella Montez" She spoke loudly into the microphone giving a friendly smile while taking the trophy.

Gabriella looked shocked but quickly recovered it. She walked over to Sharpay and looked at Sharpay and the two slightly giggled. The two stared at each other before giving each a quick hug. Sharpay handed her the trophy. Gabriella mouthed. "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Sharpay mouthed back. After hearing what Gabriella told her, she finally realized that Gabriella wasn't so bad at all and actually want to be friends with her.

Nobody in the audience couldn't believe what they've just seen, feeling lucky that they were able to make it the talent show considering they just witnessed the new girl breaking or spraining a bone in her body and Sharpay actually being nice, actually letting Gabriella Montez, whom she hated the day the she arrived to East High.

It was a very happy moment but then a certain name crossed her name

Troy.

"I've got to head the gym, I'm going to tell Troy that I still love him and I want to get back with him again" Gabriella informed the blonde girl that stood in front of her.

"Girl, not in that outfit, white is so your color" Sharapy cracked a real smile this time. "Here I've got an outfit that will rock Troy's world"

But before Gabriella could protest, Sharpay pulled out arm and took into the audience was sitting and out the auditorium but before yelling. "If anyone wants to head to the gym and catch the next 16 minutes of the game then go"

Everyone quickly shuffled out of the auditorium towards the unlocked her two pink locker door, pulling the rack of clothes out, after flipping through the clothes, finally finding a white flocked dress, pulling back the rack into place, quickly grabbing four white flower barrettes, giving her the outfit. "This is so you"

Gabriella's eyes widened, since when Sharpay contain clothes that were her style. "N-no, I can't take this"

Sharpay smiled and shoved it into the petite girl's arms. "Take it, consider it as a apology for doing all those stuff to you for the last two and a half years. You're a good girl, Gabriella, I actually like you better then me" She said followed by a gasp. "Did I just say that?"

Gabriella giggled softly. "Girl, you did"

"I'll wait for you in the gym" Sharpay told nodded as Sharpay turned her heel, turning around to head to the gym. Maybe Sharpay wasn't so bad after all.

Gabriella turned her heel and walked inside the bathroom, quickly changing into the outfit, she walked out of the stall and looked at her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair with the barrettes. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom and into the gym.

The crowd was cheering and screaming, clapping. She looked over to the to bleachers and spotted Sharpay waving at her. She smiled and went to the bleachers and on her way to Sharpay, she noticed her friends Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey, its about time you showed up, why did you change clothes?" Taylor asked, noticing her outfit change.

"Sharpay and I became friends. She gave me this outfit as a apology" She answered.

"I guess Sharpay finally realized that everything's not about her" Kelsi commented.

"She did and come on, let's go and sit with her" Gabriella replied back, grabbing her two friend's arm.

The three friends quickly went over to the blonde haired girl. "Hey, shar, these are my friends, Kelsi and Taylor"

Sharpay turned her head to the three and gave a quick apology then invited them to sit with her. Things were now definitely finally looking the center of the gym, Troy was bent down with his knees placed on his lap, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. He turned and glanced at the scoreboard. 35 to 30. The wildcats were losing but they still kept there held high and played the best that they could.

"Let's go" He shouted, motioning for his team members.

_16...sixteen minutes left better get it done_

_16...sixteen more minutes get ready, GAME ON_

_16...sixteen more minutes left running out of time_

_16...sixteen more minutes more seconds on the line_

_16...sixteen more minutes left it gotta get it done_

_16...sixteen more minutes till we're number one_

_Let's go team_

_Gotta get it together_

_Yeah pull up and shoot!(Score!)_

_Are you ready? Are you with me?_

_(Team, Team, Team, Yeah!)_

_Shake'em with the crossover (Wildcats)_

_Tell me what do we're here for (To win!)_

_Cause we know that we're the best team_

_(Come on boys...come on boys...come on!)_

_The way we play tonight_

_Is what we leave behind (that's right)_

_It all comes down to right now its up to us (let's go)_

_So what do we're gonna be (gonna be)_

_T-E-A-M TEAM!_

_Gotta work it out, turn it on! (come on!)_

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it or not (yeah)_

_We're gonna show what we're all about (TEAM!) (WILDCATS!)_

_Work together! (GO!)_

_This is the last chance to make our mark (SHOOT!)_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the last game so make it count_

_It's now or never!_

_W-I-L-D WILDCATS (Out of bounds!)_

_You know, come on_

_W-I-L-D WILDCATS, come on, come on_

_West High Knights, Hey!_

_Yeah we're doing it right, oh yeah!_

_W-I-L-D WILDCATS, it's now the time!_

_Gotta get it inside down low_

_In the pain, now shoot! Score! (Defense!)_

_Gotta work it together!_

_(Gimme the ball, Gimme the ball, Gimme the ball!)_

_(Fastbreak) Take the ball in control_

_[ Find more Lyrics at /xt9Q ]_

_Let it fly from downtown (Three, four!)_

_Show them we can do it better (No way!)_

_(GO! GO! GO!)_

_Come on boys - Wildcats!_

_The way we play tonight_

_Is what we leave behind (that's right)_

_It all comes down to right now its up to us (let's go)_

_So what do we're gonna be (gonna be)_

_T-E-A-M TEAM!_

_Gotta work it out, turn it on! (come on!)_

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it or not (yeah)_

_We're gonna show what we're all about (TEAM!) (WILDCATS!)_

_Work together! (GO!)_

_This is the last chance to make our mark (SHOOT!)_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the last game so make it count_

_It's now or never!_

Troy caught the ball from another teammate and dribbled towards the net. He was exhausted, breathing heavily, he felt like falling down on the ground just to lay on the ground. He jumped up and threw the ball but one of the knights members jumped and smacked the ball preventing it go into the net, bumping into Troy, causing him to fall to the ground.

Thud.

Everyone gasped. Troy Bolton got knocked down.

Troy was on the ground, his breathing became more heavier, feeling dizzy, his back aching. He could hardly breathe, it was too much for him. His chest beating very fast, he struggled to breath. Tired, dizzy, aching back. His mind was telling him to give up but his heart was also telling not to give up Troy went with his mind. His mind wasn't working properly, feeling dazed and confused. He slowly felt himself getting picked up from the ground.

"Its okay" A familiar voice reassured him, patting his stomach.

Drawing back into his senses, realizing it was Chad. Troy couldn't balance himself so he clutched into his friend for support.

"TROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" A female, angelic voice yelled out loudly.

It couldn't be. She 's at the talent show. There's no way she could be here.

He tried to convince himself but something inside him urged him to look at the bleachers. He took a tiny glimpse at the bleachers and was shocked and surprised to find him staring at….

Gabriella.

Her worried, sparkly, chocolate, brown eyes burned through his blue, grey eyes. He felt a lump in his thoat. What was she doing here?. Isn't she supposed to be at the talent show. Possible reasons went through his mind.

Troy stared into her brown orbs, forgetting about the game, the crowd. In his mind and eyes, no one was on in this gym, it was only Troy and Gabriella. Thinking that they were the only ones here, he sang his heart out.

"Right now I can hardly breathe" Troy sang to her.

In Gabriella's eyes, they were the only two people in the gym, obviously thinking there were the only ones in this gym. She sang to him in response for encouragement

"Oh, you can do it just know that I believe" She sang boldly.

"And thats all I really need" Troy sang back.

"Then come on!" Gabriella urged him.

"Make me strong. Its time to turn it up game on!" Troy sang as he got his confidence back, even through he's feeling achy and tired, he didn't care as long as she was there supporting him on. She nodded, smiling proudly, her head nodding at every word he sang.

His mind snapped back to reality then he realized he was the only one in the gym floor, everybody was staring at him and Gabriella, thinking they were the oddest people on earth. Troy noticed his dad and his teams giving him weird stares. He was totally losing, how could have not noticed the whistle signaling the team to go back to the gym.

The team began to resume playing. Everyone watched the players, dribble, shoot and block the team members. The game was getting intense.

_Go Wildcats gonna tear it up_

_GO Wildcats, yeah we're number one_

_Hey Wildcats we're the champions_

_(Go, go, go, go, go, go team on!)_

_West High Knights, hey!_

_Yeah we're putting up a fight (Wildcats!)_

_We never quit it! (What?)_

_Gonna win it! (What?)_

_Let me hear you say hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it or not (yeah)_

_We're gonna show what we're all about (TEAM!) (WILDCATS!)_

_Work together! (GO!)_

_This is the last chance to make our mark (SHOOT!)_

_History will know who we are_

_This is the last game so make it count_

_It's now or never!_

_Yeah!_

In the last 10 seconds of the game the two teams were a tie and one of them needed another point to win. If a team didn't score another point then that meant the game was a tie, Chad dribbled the ball and passed it towards Troy, who caught it and did a layup and shot the ball. Everyone watched the ball, hoping the ball would go through the net while the West High audience hoped the ball wouldn't go in.

Two more seconds, it wouldn't matter anymore because either East High would win or it would be a tie. But the West High students hoped it was a tie while the East High students hoped it wouldn't be a wouldn't be a tie.

The ball circled around the net and then fell into the net. Before the ball could get to the ground, a buzz buzzed throughout the gym. East High students started to stand up the bleachers, screaming.

Chad ran up to him and did his handshake with him, yelling. "Yeah, we won!"

The two boys ran over to the rest of the team members and joined them jumping and yelling. East High students jumped up from their bleachers and began surrounding the team. Troy raised up his arms, cheering and hollering. Suddenly he felt himself being scooped up on top of the two member's heads A few team members helped them lift Troy so he wouldn't fall.

Chad grinned and cheered as well standing next to the guy that was holding Troy. The whole school surrounded Troy, it was an amazing sight to see. Nobody would ever see something like this. A captain being held up and the whole school surrounding the captain. Yup, Troy was that popular. The referee handed Troy's father the championship trophy. He made his way over to his son and handed the trophy to Chad.

Chad grinned holding the trophy but felt like Troy should hold it. So he handed it towards him.

Troy clutched the trophy and held it in the air, screaming. 2 minutes later, his dad calmed the crowd down and told the team to get him back to the ground. People began to walk out of the gym and some just stayed to watch anything that's going to be talk of the school. He handed his dad the trophy. Slapping the backs of his teammates celebrating their win.

"Wildcat"

Troy turned around to become face to face with his ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez.

"Hey," He greeted wondering why she at his game when she should be at the talent show.

"Congratulation on your win" Gabriella greeted back.

"Thanks," Troy replied back. "Um, not that I want you here or anything but why are you, aren't you supposed to be at the talent show?.

"The show ended 16 minutes ago and thought I'd come to support you and for this" Gabriella explained as she closed her eyes, pulling her face centimeters away from his face, leaning in.

Her lips touched his pink, soft lips. Gabriella kissed his him as Troy began to kiss back. Troy pulled her body and leaned her body on his chest and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck on her tiptoes. The kiss was full of love and passion.

The two leaned apart, breathing for air, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me" He breathed.

"I finally realized that there's no me without you. I need you, I love you" She breathed.

The two gazed into each other's eyes. Troy smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. As Gabriella leaned also and kissed him.

It was definitely a night to remember.

**A/N "Bites fingernails nervously" This is the chapter that you've been waiting for the past year. Those who reviewed, alerted this story has finally gotten what they wanted. Now in return of favor, please tell me what you think about this chapter?. Weird, too cliché or just too cheesy?. Not expecting how'd they get together back again the way I made them too?. Disappointed. Delighted, dislikes and likes on this chapter. Hate it love?. Either way I want your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. I didn't exactly plan them to be together in this chapter, I originally planned them to be together in the next chapter. I have about 28 alerts and 19 favorited this story. Seriously, if you really, really, really, really, really love this chapter then REVIEW!. Its not that hard to click the review button and type in something, I don't care what it is but it has to involve your thoughts on this chapter. Plz, I need feedback, I'm crazy for reviews. Please with a Cherry on top????. I need 8 or more reviews for you to read the next chapter and also I' need at least a review in the first hour this story is up. Think you can handle it?.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW…please?.**

**Demi lovato fans answer this triva question. Complete the rest of the chorus of here we go again.**

**So how did you get under my skin?**

**Swore I never let you back in ****Should have known better ****Then trying to let you back in ****Cuz here, we, go, go, go again ****Finish the rest of the chorus and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**


	23. No matter what

**A/N Ugh, I'm sooo stupid. I accidentally overwritten a document of there's no place like Albuquerque and now I have to write the chapter again for the third time. So which means you won't be expecting a new chapter of There's no place like Albuquerque within a couple of days. I would like to thank those reviewed the last chapter. I can't believe I'm doing my last A/N for this story that I've been working on for the whole year, so yeah. I really want you to review the last chapter for old time sakes. Before I let you read this story for the final time I have a confession to make. Those who've read Two Worlds Collide by ShoppingDiva is discontinued. How do I know that?. Well, let's see I'm ShoppingDiva, yeah, I felt like making a another account and wrote Two Worlds Collide. Why I didn't tell you?. Well, let's see, I'm not the most talented writer in the bunch and people have already read my other stories and by the looks of it a lot of people didn't like it because of my writing so if I made a new account under a new account and improved a bit maybe people will read my stories. But now I'm not really interested in using that account or nor interested in continuing Two Worlds Collide. Its just that I can't deal with working I think 7 stories. For now on as soon as I finish working on There's no place like Alberqurque, I'll be posting 1 story each so no more two stories at a time. That's a lot for me to handle. I really want to make a story good and enjoyable If I'm focused completely on story and I can't do that when I have 2 stories 2 focus on plus with school that's about to start. So yeah. Sorry for those who liked Two Worlds Collide. Btw, sorry but this chapter is kind of rushed. "Sighs sadly, this is my last a/n for this story and when the chapter is done, I'm going to give out some thanks and shout outs.**

I walked into the kitchen on Monday morning, smelling the delicious food. I noticed Mami grinning at me excitedly. "Mjjia, there's something for you in the mail"

Something inside me made run over to the kitchen table. I flipped through the envelopes till I found a certain envelope that had my name printed on it. I looked at the label and it read Stanford. I felt a lump in my throat and tore the envelope open. I took out the yellow paper and unfolded it and read the paper. It read.

_Dear. Mrs. Gabriella Montez._

_Congratulations, you've been accepted to Stanford University. Registration papers are enclosed and ready to be filled out. We're looking forward to be working with you in the upcoming 2008-2009 school year._

_Sincerely_

_The university team._

I couldn't believe it. I've been accepted. I let out a bloodcurling scream and just started jumping up and down. "I got accepted, I got accepted"

Mami had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe it, my baby's growing up"

I ran over to her and kissed her cheek and whispered. "I'll always be your little girl, mami"

"Good, that's how I want it to be" Mami wiped her tears of happiness and sadness at the time.

I hurried up eating my breakfast and I picked up backpack and kissed my mami's cheek giving her a goodbye, racing out to the bus.

* * *

When I got to school, I swung the doors open and ran into the hallways of East High. People looked at me and congratulated me on my talent show win.

I smiled and thanked them. I slowed down and I just hummed holding up the envelope in my hand as soon as I got to Taylor.

"What's that," Taylor questioned me curiously but then her eyes widened as she realized what I was holding. "Give me that"

"Dear. Mrs. Gabriella Montez. Congratulations, you've been accepted to Stanford University. Registration papers are enclosed and ready to be filled out. We're looking forward to be working with you in the upcoming 2008-2009 school year. Sincerely, the university team" Taylor finished reading. She stared at for a couple of moments before she looked and then we both started jumping up and screaming.

Suddenly Taylor stopped jumping and put her hand on her stomach as if she was in pain. "Tay, are you alright?" I questioned her, concerned and worried.

"My stomach is giving me the cramps" Taylor complained.

"Want me to get Chad" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes please"

"Okay" I nodded my head and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chad, its me, Gabriella. Um, Taylor's stomach is in pain and she needs"

"Are you their not contractions?"

"If she had contractions, she would be screaming and crying by now"

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there as soon as possible" With that Chad hung up the phone. I put my phone back in my pocket and began to comfort Taylor.

A couple of moments later, a worried Chad zoomed through the hallways. "Out of way, out of my way"

Chad got to Taylor and began soothing by rubbing his hands on her back in circles. "Are you alright babe?"

"I'm fine, I just need some Advil" Taylor mumbled.

Just then Selena walked over to us in her crutches. "What's wrong with Taylor, who won and what's with all the gossip I keep hearing?"

I turned to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you last Friday and what gossip that's being said?"

Selena began to shift uncomfortably and looked down as if she might cry. "Um, that you kissed my ex-boyfriend" She murmured quietly.

Dang it, she heard them. I didn't mean for those rumors to hurt anybody I swear. Its just that he's my first true love, he's the only one who understands me and won't judge me from whatever mistake I do. "U-um, I'm sorry?" I stammered nervously, more like a question.

She looked up from the floor and took a deep breath. "That's alright, I was looking through last year's book and I saw that you two were voted most cutest couple of East High. I'm really sorry I put you through the pain and jealous of dating your ex" She finished smirking at the last couple of words.

I was not jealous!. Was I?. I gaped at her. "Me jealous, phh, no way, phh, I wouldn't be jealous of a girl, phh, no way, pssh no" I tried to convince myself and her that I wasn't jealous or was I?. I don't know I'm confused.

She kept staring at me, crossing her arms, she lifted her index finger and moved it up and down. "I know something about love psychology and the way I saw you look at him back when we were dating, you definitely were jealous.

"There's no such thing as love psychology," I rolled my eyes and then sighed, I knew there was no way I could try to make myself look convincing and I was a bit tiny weeny eeny jealous. No matter what people say!. "Okay, fine I was" I mumbled crossing my arms.

Suddenly, Selena grinned as if something was behind my back. "Alright, nice talking to you" She turned and stalked off, trying to balance with the crutches.

I smiled and shook my head before turning back to my locker. Suddenly a hand rested on the locker next to me. "Hey, beautiful"

I grinned knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. I turned my head and smiled lovingly. "Right now, your looking at a soon to be Stanford student next fall"

Troy's lips turned into a smile. "I knew you could do, Gabi"

"Hey, so picnic at the rooftop during lunch, my first back together date, my treat"

"I accept"

I slammed my locker door and wrapped my arm around Troy's waist as he wrapped his arm around my neck and we both headed to homeroom.

* * *

After school, I layed on the grass in the park, slurping a spaghetti noodle while Troy was slurping the other side of the noodle. When we got closer, we both bit it off and our lips touched.

We pulled apart. "I love you so much" He whispered passionately.

"I love you too" I replied back, kinda dazed by the whole thing.

Troy suddenly picked up the last chocolate strawberry and put it into my mouth and I chewed then he popped the strawberry in his mouth. "So, I must be the only out of the gang who didn't apply to college yet!"

I frowned. "I thought you wanted to go to UFA. That's your dream college ever since you were a little kid"

"I know but there's something that I know that's right for me out there but I just don't know it yet"

I intertwined my hand with his, our faces centimeters apart. "Troy, I watched you sing up on there on stage when you were forced to sing some song and when I looked at you, I knew by the look on your face that you enjoyed it"

"I know, but with Chad, he'll get over it but my dad, I don't think so" He murmured.

I smiled. I liked seeing him so vulnerable it makes me vulnerable too. "Just follow your heart"

"But I don't know what my heart tells me too do" He told me honestly.

"And the thing is Stanford is-" He started

"Two thousand miles away, I know" I finished sighing. I didn't want to apart from him. I want to be with him forever, I love, I need him, I want him.

"I can't believe senior year is going by so fast, I just wish everything would stop," I told him, pouring my heart out without a doubt. "At least slow for a bit"

I sighed. "My mom keeps on showing off to everyone about my acceptance letters. I just wish she would just stop, its embarrassing" I recalled my mom's phone call last night, let's just it sounded like two teenagers being excited for a Jesse McCartney concert.

Troy nudged me. "Your mom's proud of you, I'm proud" He finished lightly, staring at me.

We both sat up on the ground and just stared at children playing. Children that didn't have to deal with the future, money, love and college. It seemed like yesterday, I was swinging on the swings and now I'm 18, about to go to college. That was a huge step for me.

He looked at me and opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Hmm yea_

_Hey Yea_

_Can You imagine?_

_What would happen?_

_If we could have any dream_

_Id wish this moment_

_Was ours to own it_

_And that it would never leave_

_Then i would thank that star_

_That made our wish come true_

_(come true) oh yeah_

_Cause he knows that_

_Where you are is where_

_I should be too_

_Chorus:_

_Right here, Right now_

_Im looking at you and_

_My Heart love the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_

_Can wait for some other_

_Day to be (to be)_

He held my hand and towards the playground and walked up the steps.

_If this was forever,_

_What could be better?_

_We already proved it was_

_But in 2,123 hours_

_Blend in the universe_

_Gonna make everything_

_In our whole world change_

_(it's our change, yeah)_

_And you know that_

_Where we are will,_

_never be the same oh no_

I led him to the bridge of the playground and sang to him. We both turned around and then I ran way from him.

_Right here, Right now_

_Im looking at you and_

_My Heart love the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_

_Can wait for some other_

_Day to be (to be)_

I was stirring the wheel and suddenly Troy wrapped his arms around his waist and he pulled me and spin me around.

_Oh we know it's coming_

_And it's coming fast_

_(As long as theres)_

_(You and me)(Oh yeah)_

_So lets make the our_

_Second last, make it last!_

_Right here, Right now_

_Im looking at you and_

_My Heart love the view_

_Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow_

_Can wait for some other_

_Day to be (to be)_

_But right now there's_

_You and Me(you and me)_

He wrapped his arm around my waist, I leaned my head against his chest. Awaiting to see the day they graduate which would be in 6 months by now.

_Ohh you and me_

_But right here right now_

_There's you and me_

I pulled myself off of him and nudged him. "Your tag"

"Oh no, that's so not fair" He whined. I laughed like a little kid as he chased me.

I slid down the slide then Troy slid down and spinned me around and then we both leaned in.

_Ring!. Ring!. Ring!._

I wonder who could that be. I pulled my phone from my pockets and answered. "Hello?"

"Gabriella, can you come to the hospital quick. Taylor's in labor" A voice that she never wanted to hear said frantically into the phone.

"Martha" I shouted into the phone in shock.

"Yes, its me and yes I've got an explanation as to why I'm with Tay and Chad. But they wanted me to call you and tell the rest of the gang" She quickly said.

"As much as I want an explanation, I need to hurry into the hospital and see my best friend in labor" I said quickly before hanging up the phone and pulling Troy and shoving him into his own car. "Ow, what the fuck!"

"Drive to Albuquerque center hospital, now!"

"Okay, but why are you making me hurry to the hospital. Your sounding like someone's been an accident or something"

"That's because Taylor's in labor!" I shouted at him, trying to knock sense into my idiotic boyfriend.

It took a moment for him to realize and shout. "Oh gosh, Taylor's in labor" And with that he sped the car towards the hospital under 3 minutes. Did I also mention he got a speeding ticket.

"I'm so sorry, that'll never happen again but our loved one is in labor and we needed to get to the hospital" I apoglized at the hospital's parking lot, glaring at my boyfriend who was being very idiotic at this very moment.

"Still that's very unacceptable and now I expect that it will never happen again" The officer barked.

"Yes sir" We chorused. I swear, Troy's an idiot right now.

"You may go now!"

"Thanks" We both chorused then we both took off running.

We ran inside the hospital and saw the gang and everyone's parents even Sharpay herself including Martha and Jason.

"Is she okay, how is she doing?" I questioned worridly.

"Is that a speeding ticket" Everyone asked in chorused.

I stopped myself and put my hand through my hair. "The idiot himself wasn't thinking when the news got in"

"What, I'm still in shock here that my best friend's baby is born early and at age 18 that's so freaking young!" Troy exclaimed.

I growled at him but before I could say anything. "Uh, we're here for Taylor not to see you fight but if you must, I don't mind" Sharpay interrupted.

"Shockingly, your right" I told her.

"Oh, get over it" She snapped.

"Sorry, its just that I had a long day by the way what are they doing here?" I pointed my index finger at the couple.

"Aw girl," Sharpay smiled. "You can tell me all about it in the cafeteria"

"You're the best" I told her. We've been friends for what like five days and we're practically sisters.

"Well, uh, Jason and I were driving by and we saw Chad and Taylor yelling for help so we stopped to help and brought them here and called everyone as soon we got here" She explained.

"Look, Kelsi, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done. But you don't know what its like to be in love with someone for so long and see your best friend with that person"

Kelsi broke into a smile. "Your forgiven"

Zeke's eyes widened. "What, she should get more then that, right babe?"

"What" Everyone in the room screamed except Sharpay and Zeke.

The two blushed. " I kinda asked her out on a date and on Sunday I asked her to be my girlfriend"

I broke into a smile and nudged Sharpay. "And you will have to tell me every detail by detail"

Sharpay grinned. "You got it!"

"By the way, how could you forgive them so quickly?" I asked getting back to my original question.

"I don't care about those stuff and I care about my friendships and all I need to hear is a true apology and I know a true friend would do that"

We smiled and opened my mouth. "So friends?"

"Practically brothers and sisters!" The group of friend chorused before laughing.

Suddenly the doors flung open and out came Chad in a hospital grown and a hospital hat. "I'm sorry that I have to break the love fest but let's continue your love fest inside the room where my beautiful daughter Ella Troylina Danforth is"

We quickly stepped inside the room and quickly took at a glance.

"She's beautiful"

"Soo cute"

"I bet she'd be one sexy gal when she's a teen"

"Soo cute, I could eat her up"

"Eat her up?. Ew, you don't mean"

"Shut up Ryan!"

"Why did you name her after Troy and I?"

"Most importantly, why did you make my precious name, a girl's name!"

Chad and Taylor grinned at each other before looking at everyone. "Well, guys, without you guys meeting each other and falling in love then we wouldn't have this baby girl" She answered.

"If he was a boy, we were going to name him after you which was Troy Gabriel Danforth. Since she's a girl, we wanted to name her Ella Troylina Danforth"

"That's a beautiful name," I spoke admiring the name. "Its so beautiful and original at the same time"

"Why, thank you, Gabriella" Taylor replied back happily.

"I still don't get-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled usion then everyone just stood there, admiring the baby,

celebrating that a new baby had just been born.

Six Months Later

"Senior's before we finish off the dignified ceremony and start the speech , we'd like each to announce each graduate's college.

"Ryan Evans, free scholarship to Julliard" Ryan's mouth dropped open and the Evans twins hugged each other.

"Sharpay Evans, University of Albuquerque, she'll be returning next year as a volunteer in the theatre"

Every clapped and whistled. Sharpay stepped in front of the stage and tipped her hand that wrote her signature SE.

She walked back smiling. "Zeke Baylor, School of Culinary"

Everyone hollered and clapped.

"Kelsi Neilson, another scholor to Julliard"

I squealed and hugged her, sending her a thanks.

"Selena Gomez, university of California"

Everyone clapped and whistled for her.

"Jason Cross, University of Albuquerque"

"Chad Danforth, also University of Albuquerque"

"And now a senior that yet to make a decision , Mr. Troy Bolton"

I looked at my boyfriend concerned that he didn't choose a college.

He took a deep breath and walked in front of the stage and spoke up.

"I've chosen basketball" He announced then every began to holler and scream. I knew it, I knew he'd pick basketball, I'm totally glad that Troy chose UFA knowing him very well. Through, he still didn't tell me his decision, well that's because he still had his last minute thoughts when he was called out, I would know cause I could read him like a book. He paused waiting for the crowd to be quiet. "And I've also chosen theatre"

I smiled in shock. I didn't know he'd pick both but oh well, at least he picked something. We both already worked out our plan because we both had webcam and would webcam each other everyday, call, mail, write and fly out every once a month in a weekend.

But I wondered what if UFA offered him both. That's what's eating me up alive.

"The university of Berkley offers, that' s where I'll be attending next fall" He continued. I did not see that coming. If he'll be in California with me then that means…"But most of all, I choose who inspires my heart which is why I exactly picked a school to be exactly thirty two point miles be away from you" He finished turning to face me.

What he said just shocked me. I know I'm not that worth it..am I?.

He takes my hand as I smiled happily. He really loves me, he really do loves me. "Mrs. Gabriella Montez. Stanford. Pre. Law" Everyone awed and clapped.

"Okay, graduates, please go back to your seat and Mr. Bolton please proceed to the stand"

I walked back to my seat in my red and white gown with a red cap. I looked at Troy who gave me a lovingly smile which I returned. I guess fairy tales do come true after all.

Troy opened his mouth and began his speech. "East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee,"

Zeke yelled "Yeah"

"And a brainiac can break it down on the dance floor."

Martha smiled and giggled with her friends.

"It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. East High is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are 'all in this together'. Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat!" Troy finished his speech.

Sharpay and I shared a smile knowing the person who Troy referred to. I guess you all you guys can guess te person to refer to but if not, me.

"All graduates stand up and Mr. Bolton please proceed to standing in front of your seat"

Troy nodded as Mrs. Darbus finally said the words that I've been longingly to hear for the last 17 years of my life. "Here is the Class of 2008!"

Everyone whooped and hollered as they threw up all the hats up in the air.

Troy ran up to me and scooped me up in his arms.

_Here we go!_

_Whoo!_

_Come On!_

_Alright!_

_Little Louder Now!_

_Hey!_

_Lookin' forward from center stage, to graduation day, time to get the future started!_

_What we leave when we take with us, no matter what, it's somethin' we're a part of!_

_We learn to fly, together side-by-side. (Side-by-side)_

_I just hope the rest of my life, to feel as good as my,_

_High school musical!_

_Who says we have to let it go, it's the best part we've ever known_

_Step into the future, but hold onto_

_High school musical,_

_Let's celebrate where we come from_

_The friends who've been there all along, just like_

_A High school (High School!)_

_MUSICAL!_

_Improvisation without a script, no ones written it, and now we have the chance too!_

_Someday we'll be lookin' back,_

_Memories we'll have, all the songs that we lived through!_

_The best of times, so why leave them behind._

_Why cant the rest of my life_

_Be like my,_

_High school musical! (Yeah!)_

_Who says we have to let it go?_

_It's the best part we've ever known, (Yeah!)_

_Step into the future! We'll hold on to,_

_High school Musical,_

_Lets celebrate where we come from,_

_With friends who've been there all along, just right! (That's right!)_

_Oooh!_

_Now we finally realize (Oooh!)_

_Who we are, it just took some time (Oooh!, Oooh!)_

_You have to learn and live to see the truth (Oooh!, Oooh!)_

_Learn to see the truth! (Ooooooooooooooooooooh!)_

_Nothing's ever impossible, into the future we all freefall!_

_If and forever we'll always have high schooooooooooool!_

_(HIIIIIIIIGH!)_

_Turn the party, now celebrate! (SCHOOOOOOOOOL!)_

_Cause the worlds one big stage, (OOOOOOOOOO!) and in it what you want, it can be yours!_

_Everybody sing, yeah! (HIIIIIIIIIGH!)_

_Can it show us where we wanna go?_

_It's where the status is we know. (SCHOOOOOOOOOL!)_

_High school, lives on forEVER MORE! High school, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAAAAAAAAL!_

_High school musical! (Yeah! Woooo!)_

_Who says we have to let it go?_

_It's the best part we've ever known,_

_Step into the future! (Heyy!) But hold onto_

_High school musical (Musical!)_

_Let's celebrate where we come from (Celebrate!)_

_The friends who've been there all along! Oh yeeaaah!_

_I've always remembered being like a,_

_High school musical! (Yeeeeaaaaah!)_

_Who says we have to let it go!_

_It's the best part we've ever known, (Come on!)_

_Step into the future, but hold onto_

_High school musical, (Muuuuuusical!)_

_Let's celebrate where we come from (Oooh, Yeah!)_

_Ooooooh!_

_All together!_

_There's a better!_

_Memories that last forever!_

_I want the rest of,_

_My life too,_

_Feel just like,_

_A (Feel just like a!)_

_HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!_

_All the six of us smiled together that no matter what's going to happen, we'll always have each other's backs and we'll hope that our life will be like a high school musical._

The End

* * *

**Special thanks to (People in order)**

**Samantha1024 (Thanks for supporting me with all almost all my stories and helping me with whatever I needed. I'll always have your back too)**

**KingDomaina (I don't know if I exactly typed your username correctly so sorry if I spelled it correctly. Thanks for the ideas you contributed. Really, thank you)**

**SmileKandyx3 (Thanks for standing up for me when Kameka said those stuff. Thank you"**

**Lastly, all my reviewers and readers who took the time to review and read my stories. I thank you so deeply from the bottom of my heart. I love my readers unconditionally. Thanks for sharing your love and support. You guys are what keeps me going to make more stories and without you I wouldn't be able to write The secret live of the American teenager. Here's the sneak peek**

**"Come on, i haven't got all day" Shelby Bolton called out in a harsh tone, urging her two indetical twin boys to usher inside the house very quickly.**

**"We're coming, mom" 16 year old Troy Bolton mumbled, trying is hardest to move faster while holding two suitcases and a backpack, one over his shoulder, one on his and one on his other hand.**

**"Make your feet go up faster or you'll have another one of those punishments tonight!" She called out in an inpatient tone.**

**Troy and his 16 year old indentical twin brother glanced at each other before speeding up to inside the house.**

**The Secret Life of the American Teenager: When 16 year old indentical twins Troy and Trevor Bolton move Alberqurque. Troy ends up falling in love with Gabriella Montez. But wil his deadly secret that could kill her or anyone that crosses the secret's path prevent him from having a perfect life.**


End file.
